Gunshot Roses
by Kaoru-chan21
Summary: [Complete!][AU] Arizona. 1868. Kenshin, a razorsharp minded thief, meets a beautiful show girl, named Kaoru. He learns of her past and they inevitably fall for each other. But what will he do to save her from her tormenting master and soon to be husband?
1. Desert Rose

Gunshot Roses  
  
Chapter One  
  
@---  
  
Five horses rode in the distant plains of now a days Arizona in 1868. Riding them were five legendary thieves.  
  
On the first horse, rode Kenshin the Gunslinger, the deadliest man with the fastest draw alive. With his scarlet red hair, violet eyes, cross-shaped scar and usually small build, the ladies jut knew him as the most handsome man alive. It was said he could shoot five men faster then lighting, and hit all of them in the same exact place.  
  
Second was Sanosuke of the Iron Fist. He supposedly could take down 20 men in one punch. But most thought that was mainly legend. He was a tall man, with spiky brown hair stacked on his head, and a cocky grin which would make anyone afraid of him at first glance, or any girl faint.  
  
Next was Yahiko . . . the Little. He was a 14 year old boy who could shoot a gun well, but wasn't regarded as big of a threat as the others, and that's why they would end up shot. He had spiky black hair, almond colored eyes and an ego bigger then the state of Texas.  
  
The there was the female thief, Misao the Fraudulent. She was small, skinny and could throw knives better then anyone. She was sneaky and fast, making her hard to catch and a perfect thief. It was said that anyone who went after her would only catch a glimpse of her long braid, before they got knocked out.  
  
Last was Megumi of the Deadly Medicine Chest. She was really a highly esteemed doctor, but rode with these bandits for reasons unknown. She was known for knocking anyone out who tried to attack her with large medicine chest. She was also known for her beauty, gracefulness and ability to turn down any man easily.  
  
@---  
  
Middle of nowhere, Arizona.  
  
Kenshin and his group of misfit thieves were crossing a very long and dry piece of land. They hadn't seen a town in three days and were almost out of food.  
  
"I can't go on!!" Misao whined. "It's too hot!"  
  
Yahiko shook his head, "You're gonna make it seem hotter!"  
  
"It's to long!"  
  
"You're gonna make it seem longer!"  
  
"I'm too tired!"  
  
"You're gonna make yourself . . . hey . . . is that a town?!" Yahiko cried, standing up more on his horse.  
  
Sanosuke looked ahead, "I think it is!"  
  
"We're saved! We're saved! We're saved!" Misao said, kicking her horse so he'd run faster.  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Miss. Misao, you're going to tire out your horse again, that you are!"  
  
"Oh yeah . . ." Misao said calming down and a little embarrassed.  
  
Megumi wiped sweat of her brow, "First thing we have got to do is find a hotel! I need a nice long shower to fix me up!"  
  
"It'll take more then a shower to fix you up, fox . . ." Sanosuke mumbled.  
  
"Oh Sano . . . ." Megumi smiled wickedly.  
  
"Yes?" Sano looked her in the face, but got smack in the head with a medicine chest. Sano leaned back, dazed, and only being held on his horse because his feet were in the stirrups.  
  
They soon entered the small town and found a hotel to rest in for the night. They tied up their horses, and left their baggage in their rooms.  
  
"So," Sano sighed, "wadda wanna do for fun now?"  
  
"I saw an interesting bar on the way here," Misao said standing up, "Let's go!"  
  
"Miss. Misao, I don't know if that's any place for Yah-" Kenshin started to say, but they had already left. "Oh boy . . ."  
  
The group entered the bar and looked around. It was full of old prospectors, and dirty cowboys. Sano, Yahiko, Megumi and Misao sat down on the stools. Kenshin's eyes grazed the entire area.  
  
That's when he saw her.  
  
She was standing on stage, raven hair tied loosely in a ponytail, and her sapphire eyes sparkling as she sang the words to a nameless song. She was clad in a blouse and skirt. Her blouse scooped down her neck, and had small sleeves that hung off her shoulders. Her skirt was to about her ankles, which showed her knee-high black boots. When she sang, she swayed gracefully from side to side. She stepped off stage, and was flirtatiously running her hand over random men, while still singing.  
  
The dirty group of men howled simultaneously. She smiled at them and began to make her way back to the stage to finish her song, while miscellaneous hands passed over her waist and hips. Her face looked disgusted at first, but she seemingly swallowed it. When she got on stage, she held the last note of the song longer then the other notes and finished singing.  
  
All the men clapped and howled and a few called out things like, "hottie" or "where you sleeping tonight?"  
  
The woman bowed gracefully and smiled at everyone. Her eyes fell to Kenshin and she winked. Kenshin turned red and watched her go behind the curtain.  
  
"Zat so?" Sanosuke said loudly to the bartender who was in fact a woman.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin turned around and sat on a stool  
  
"Hey Kenshin, that lady that was on stage, you know the one that you were obsessed with, Tae her was telling us about her past." Sano continued.  
  
"Oh?" Kenshin looked interested, "I wonder what happened to a woman like that, to work in a place like this . . .?"  
  
"Excuuusssee me!!!!!" Tae said looking offended, "This is MY bar!!!!!"  
  
"Oh sorry, sorry, but I was just wondering what had happen to her to be a prostitute like that." Kenshin said, while his mind wandered.  
  
Tae sighed, "I'll tell you her story, but . . . you have to buy something because you insulted this bar!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin laughed, "Alright . . . I'll just have a glass of water."  
  
Tae got a mischievous look, and pour him two liter glass of water.  
  
"Oro?!?!" Kenshin said looking at the big glass.  
  
"Now, let's see . . . her name is Kaoru Kamiya. She is about 18 right now. She moved here ten years ago, with her master Kanryuu Takada. Her family has been his family's servants since who knows when. Now, Kanryuu bought a large piece of land ten years ago, and they moved from Virginia to here. His estate is ten miles away from this town. Kaoru's parents died two years ago as well, so it's difficult for her to live. Kaoru has two siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. Her older brother is trying to get a job in the government or something, so he can make enough money for them to be free.  
  
"You're wrong though, she's no prostitute! She's a respectable woman, trying to make a living as a showgirl and she's never slept with anyone, so mind your manners!" Tae slammed her hand on the bar table. "And . . . I saw how you took a liking to her . . . but . . ."  
  
"Hey! Cowboy!" A woman's voice called and Kenshin turned to see the said showgirl walking toward him.  
  
"Hello," Kenshin smiled.  
  
Kaoru beamed, "You're different from these other ruffians . . . where are you from?"  
  
"Everywhere and nowhere," Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, intrigued, "I'm Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"Kenshin Himura"  
  
"Well, Kenshin Himura, I really do hope we meet again."  
  
Kaoru brushed some of Kenshin's scarlet hair out of his face and walked away with a smile. Kenshin watched her figure retreat behind stage and sighed.  
  
@---  
  
"I'm stepping out!" Kenshin called to Sano and Yahiko who were playing cards on the floor.  
  
"Yeah!" Sano called back.  
  
Kenshin walked out of the hotel and into the midnight air. He walked a few blocks, while thinking about this town and the story behind the showgirl, Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
@---  
  
"I'm leaving Tae!" Kaoru called from the door of the bar.  
  
"Alight. And Kaoru?" Tae turned to look at Kaoru.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Watch out not to fall for that cowboy," Tae said worried.  
  
"Tae?!" Kaoru blushed  
  
"You know what happened last time, and I saw the way you were looking at him!"  
  
"Goodbye Tae!" Kaoru said laughing.  
  
Kaoru walked down the midnight streets of the old mining town she's lived in for ten years. She looked around for something and thought, 'Where is he? I don't want to walk . . .'  
  
She walked through an alley to see if the man she was looking for was around, and suddenly got pushed against a wall. She looked up and two gruff men were smiling at her.  
  
"Well, looky what we got her! A perty little girl fur us tur play wit!" one said with a sick grin.  
  
"I am no play thing, so please, let go of me," Kaoru said defiantly. "There is somewhere I need to be. I know of a brothel on 4th street that would suit you two well though."  
  
The other man spoke, "You got a mouth on you, girly." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.  
  
"Let me go this instant!!" she screamed. She put her hand to her back, and felt down to war her skirt hung on her hips. She pulled out a small dagger and kept it behind her back. "Let me go or else . . ."  
  
"Come her perty woman . . ." the one who held her wrist said. "You're too wild; I think I should tame you down a bit."  
  
"Give her a lesson she won't forget, eh?" the other man laughed. "Leave some fur me!"  
  
"Well that's not something that should be said about a fine young lady like Miss. Kaoru." A voice came fro the end of the alleyway. "I do believe she doesn't really want anything to do with you, so why don't you leave her be."  
  
Kaoru looked up, surprised, and called, "Cowboy!" Kenshin stood there, eyes not faltering to give a cold stare to the men.  
  
"Cowboy, huh?" one of the men laughed, "Let's see how well you dance!" He pulled out a gun and shot at Kenshin's head.  
  
Kenshin moved, and missed the bullet completely. The men stared in terror. Kaoru stared in awe.  
  
"I'll ask you again, leave this woman alone," Kenshin said, gruffly.  
  
"Damn you!!!"  
  
The men both pulled out their guns and tried to shoot him. Kenshin dodged, and with super-human speed, disappeared and reappeared behind the two men, two guns drawn.  
  
"I'll ask you one last time," he cocked the guns, "leave the woman alone, or face death by my hand."  
  
The men both screamed and ran. Kenshin let out a sigh and withdrew his guns. Kaoru looked at him in wonder.  
  
He smiled and looked up at her, showing her a gun, "They weren't even loaded."  
  
"You- . . . . I could've taken them myself!" Kaoru said.  
  
"I see and that's why you carry that dagger?" he asked.  
  
"A girl can't be too careful," she said, putting her dagger back in place.  
  
"Then may I ask why you're walking around town at midnight?" Kenshin looked at her directly in the eyes.  
  
"I- . . . . I work this late, and . . . someone was supposed to pick me up, but he never showed," Kaoru looked at the ground.  
  
Kenshin nodded, "I see . . . well if you wouldn't mind, I could take you home. Where do you live?"  
  
"Ten miles out of town."  
  
"And you were planning on walking?"  
  
"If that was the only way . . ."  
  
"Well, my companions and I will be in town for a while, so if this even happens again, you can just come right over to the Horseshoe Inn, and I'll be happy to take you home." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Uh- . . . thank you" Kaoru looked up.  
  
"Now, come with me, and I'll get my horse and take you home," he began to walk away but she was just looking at him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Are- . . . are you being truthful?"  
  
"If you are referring to the fact hat I'm helping you out whole-heartedly, yes, very much so," Kenshin smiled. "Now, let's go."  
  
They went to the inn and untied his horse. A window opened on the second floor and they both looked up. Sano, Yahiko, Misao, and Megumi were standing at the window.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin! Where have you- . . ." Sano saw Kaoru and looked at him questionably.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru ran into a bit of trouble, Sano, I'm going to take her home. Please don't wait up for me." Kenshin mounted his horse, and held a hand out for Kaoru. Kaoru climbed up on the horse and hung her legs sideways over the horse, with one arm around Kenshin's waist.  
  
"But, Himura, you said we we're gonna take care of-. . ." Misao started to say  
  
Kenshin cut her off, "We'll take care of that later Miss. Misao."  
  
Suddenly a group of men came up behind them. The two men that had attack Kaoru were in the group as well. One spoke, "You think you can beat one of us and get away with it?!"  
  
"We'll kill ya!"  
  
Kenshin sighed, "Sir, this isn't the time or place for this. If you have a problem with me, please be as kind as to wait here till after I return Miss. Kaoru to her home. I really would rather not involve her in this fight."  
  
"We'll to damn bad!" one man coked his gun and aimed at Kenshin's head. A knife suddenly flew from the roof of the porch of the inn, and hit the cocked gun.  
  
"I would advise not doing that, you no good dirty dog!" Misao said, standing on the roof of the porch, knives in hand.  
  
"That's . . . That's Misao the Fraudulent!" one man cried.  
  
"Hey Kenshin!" Sano called knocking about five men to the ground. "You and the Missy get on outta here! We'll take care of these wimps!"  
  
"Thank you Sano!" Kenshin called, turning his horse around. "Please don't kill anyone!"  
  
"No promise there!" Sano called laughing.  
  
Yahiko was next to jump from the window to the roof to the ground. He pulled out a dagger and began to fend off ruffians. "Hurry up Kenshin!" he called, cutting someone's wrist.  
  
A few men began to shoot at Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin sped the horse up and maneuvered it out of town.  
  
They were a mile out of town when Kenshin finally slowed the horse down. Kaoru let out a sigh of relief and looked around. Once you leave the towns boarders, you were no where again. Kenshin sighed as well and leaned back more. "Are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"No . . . are you ok?"  
  
"Yes . . ." he said, but took a sharp breath inward. Kaoru leaned forward to see what was wrong and saw he had been shot in the front of the left shoulder.  
  
"Cowboy! You're hurt!" she said, her hand pulling tighter on his waist. "You have to stop!"  
  
"It's nothing," he said, turning his head slightly, so he could see her.  
  
"No, you should stop! I can help you!" she said, pulling to reins of the horse so he'd stop. She then slid off the horse and looked up at Kenshin.  
  
"It'll take longer to get to your home this way."  
  
"It does not matter! Now come here!" she coaxed him off the horse. She then tore his shirt a bit so she could see the wound.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru, I'll be fine, let's get you home," Kenshin said pulling his arm away.  
  
She gave him a look of fierceness and he stopped. She then took out her dagger and said, "Hold still"  
  
"Miss. Kaoru . . . ." Kenshin looked nervous, "Are you sure you can . . ."  
  
"I was trained to do this when I was 14, don't worry." She said looking him in the eyes. "The bullet is shallow, I can coax it out."  
  
He looked in her eyes back, and relaxed, "Alright."  
  
She took the knife and careful placed it in the opening of the wound. She then slid it in more, but barely anymore. Kenshin flinched as she used the knife as a lever. The bullet came out and Kaoru caught it. Kenshin looked at her in amazement. She then ripped a piece of her skirt and dabbed away the blood.  
  
She looked up, "Do you have a canteen of water?"  
  
"Yes," he got up and got it out of a pocket on his horse. He handed it to her and she poured it over the piece of her ripped skirt and cleaned away the blood on his shoulder.  
  
She sighed and looked at him, "To bandage it you'll have to . . . umm, take off your shirt." She blushed and looked away. "Although I would need a long piece of cloth or bandaged, and this skirt is one of the only ones I have. So, if you can, can we hurry back to my home and I'll be able to help you out there."  
  
"As you wish, Miss. Kaoru." Kenshin nodded and climbed back on the horse. He then helped Kaoru up, and she sat in a similar position as before.  
  
"Let's hurry."  
  
When they go to the house Kaoru banged on the door. Someone opened it and standing there was a tall, brown haired man with glasses. He had a pointed face and a stern look.  
  
"You forgot about me!" Kaoru cried looking up at the man. "What's wrong with you, Kanryuu, do you want me to be killed?!"  
  
"Now, now my dear, of course I don't want you dead," the man called Kanryuu said. "Soujiro was supposed to pick you up. I will speak to him about that."  
  
"Alright, but this cowboy was kind enough to help me out! I was about to be raped!" Kaoru said looking at Kanryuu as if it was his fault. "But he was shot!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Take him out to the servant's quarters and fix him up, I don't want blood all over the floor!" Kanryuu shushed them out.  
  
"Thank you!" Kaoru said, putting an arm behind Kenshin's back to help him to the house.  
  
"I'm really not-. . ." Kenshin began to say.  
  
"Hush!" Kaoru poked him. They got to a smaller house and Kaoru helped him inside and into a room. She gave him a chair and turned around to look for something. "Oh what a bother!" She sighed. "I'll be right back, now take off your shirt so I can bandage you up."  
  
"I'm really not that ba- . . ."  
  
"Just be grateful! I'm helping you out, aren't I?" she lefted the room. Kenshin sighed, unbuttoned his shirt and did what she asked. She stepped back in the room and blushed a bit. She cleaned away the blood and wrapped the wound in tight bandages. He watched her tie the knot to keep it together and smiled. She looked up at him got lost in his amethyst eyes. Kaoru ran her finger down his scar's vertical line. "You . . . I . . ."  
  
The door to the room slammed open and Kaoru pulled back her hand. Standing in the doorway, was a tall thin man with black hair. Kaoru blushed and got up to put away the bandages. The black-haired man looked skeptically at Kenshin and turned to Kaoru.  
  
"That's the man that helped you? Why doesn't he have a shirt? What were you doing out at midnight? Who were the men that attack you? Are you hurt?" the black haired man walked right up behind Kaoru, in a stern matter.  
  
Kenshin sat there with curious eyes. He was thinking that perhaps this man was her boyfriend, and if so, what was that she did just now?  
  
"Aoshi . . ." Kaoru sighed. "This man helped me, but was shot; I was helping him in return. I was working this late tonight, and you knew that. I don't know the men that attacked me and I'm fine thanks to this man."  
  
Aoshi let out a short breath, "Well . . . I hope Kanryuu isn't to mad at you."  
  
"What?! He was the one that forgot me!!" Kaoru cried throwing down the bandages.  
  
"Calm down . . ." Aoshi sighed.  
  
"But . . . brother!" Kaoru looked at the floor.  
  
Kenshin watched the act, head going from Kaoru to Aoshi. 'Oh,' he thought, 'he's her brother.' Kaoru looked at Kenshin and smiled, "I'm sorry for the trouble. It's late tonight; would you like to stay here for the night? Ten miles is a bit a ways in the dark."  
  
"It's alright; I've imposed on you to much already," Kenshin stood, and put his shirt back on.  
  
"But you were wounded, I don't think- . . ." she stopped when Aoshi put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, stranger, since you have truly helped my sister, I would wish for you to stay here for a while," Aoshi said.  
  
Kenshin just smiled, "I have friends waiting at an inn, so I really shouldn't."  
  
"I insist," Aoshi nodded slightly. Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who was smiling, as if hoping he would.  
  
Kenshin laughed, "Alright, if it's no trouble."  
  
"Good. Kaoru, go set up an extra bed in the bedroom." Aoshi said to Kaoru, who disappeared. Aoshi then looked sternly at Kenshin, "I swear, if you touch her, I will kill you. And not only will I kill you, but I'll chop you up and let the birds eat your body. Got it?"  
  
Kenshin smiled again, "Sir Aoshi, I would never dream of touching Miss. Kaoru. But if you don't mind me saying, you seem to be a very protective older brother."  
  
Aoshi turned to leave, "With two younger sisters as beautiful as mine are, you would be too."  
  
@---  
  
Kenshin walked into a room with three beds. Kaoru was sitting on one, and her apparently younger sister on another. Aoshi set his jacket on the last. Kenshin looked around, "Where am I sleeping?"  
  
Kaoru giggled and Aoshi looked at him sternly and said, "Next door, cowboy!"  
  
Kenshin looked over and saw a door leading to another room. He smiled and nodded.  
  
In the next room was a young boy, about Kaoru's age, taking off his dirty boots. There was an extra bed and Kenshin went to sit down. The boy looked up, "You must be Kenshin! Kaoru told me much about you!"  
  
"Yes . . . and you are?"  
  
"Soujiro!" the boy said happily while stretching his back. Kenshin nodded and took off his shoes as well. Soujiro looked at him up and down, "You don't look like a bad person . . ."  
  
"Umm . . . thank you?" Kenshin looked up at him. "And how long have you known Kaoru?"  
  
"We've known each other since we were extremely young," he answered.  
  
"Oh . . . are you two . . . together?"  
  
"What? No!" Soujiro laughed. "I thought she would've told you! I'm her cousin!"  
  
"Oh . . ." Kenshin laughed.  
  
Soujiro looked at him seriously for a moment, "I know that you're taking an interest in her . . . but don't get yourself involved in this. It's an affair that only deals with the Kamiyas."  
  
Kenshin stared at the young man, "And what affair are we speaking of?"  
  
Soujiro blinked, "You don't know?"  
  
"I know of how she's a servant . . ."  
  
"No, not that," he sighed and sat on the bed. "Listen up, cowboy, because this is a long story. Kaoru is a servant here, yes, but it's more like a slave. We all are. The Emancipation Proclamation didn't help us at all because there aren't many sheriffs around here that would like to deal with a man like Kanryuu Takada. So we're basically stuck here, until someone stops that mad man . . .  
  
"But . . . there's rumor that Kanryuu is thinking about marrying Kaoru, and in return giving her –and- her family their freedom. Everyone knows of his fancy for her, it's obvious after he's cornered her several times and either attempts something or just stared her down. But, even though I would gain freedom, because we are family, that doesn't mean that I would want my cousin and great friend to marry a man like –that- for my own selfish gain. I just want her to be happy. But, I also don't want to make it harder for her if you are brought into the picture . . . Kanryuu has a history of attempted murders on any man who try's courting Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin starred at the ground for a moment, "I understand."  
  
"I am glad."  
  
"Why don't we relax now?" Kenshin said laying back.  
  
"Famous idea, I am extremely tired."  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
@---  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, well, a new fiction that will take time away from New York and Cherry Blossoms, or even worse, the last chapter of Counterfeit Love which I can't seem to get down . . . -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
Anyway, I really enjoy writing this, it's so different. Or at least I think so!! Hah, I really hope people like this fiction!!!! And I hope they like the idea of who Kaoru's siblings . . . or rather who one of them is! Her little sister will be introduced next chapter.  
  
Thank you to everyone who helped me with the whole name thing!! Hah that was so funny . . . my friend Nkachele and I on the phone . . . hahahah  
  
I really never have much to say on the first chapter of my fiction . . . . Odd, but I'm so happy I stopped doing the A/N on the top and bottom. It's so much more formal this way too!  
  
I really hope everyone likes this fiction!! Thank you very much for reading thus far! I'd be very happy if you'd review for me!  
  
~Ciao 


	2. She is Liberty

Gunshot Roses  
  
Chapter Two  
  
@---  
  
"Umm . . . Mr. Himura?"  
  
Kenshin turned quickly and saw a young girl standing timidly behind him. She had short brown hair and hazel colored eyes.  
  
"Yes, Miss?" he said turning all the way around.  
  
"Um, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked referring to the fact that he was saddling up his horse.  
  
"That's alright, but the company would be much appreciated. What's your name?"  
  
"Tsubame Kamiya" she said moving to the horse and petting it gently.  
  
"Ah, you're Miss. Kaoru's sister, are you not?" Kenshin smiled and threw the saddle over the horses back. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I have chores to do outside."  
  
"All alone?" Kenshin asked looking down at the girl who was keeping his horse very calm.  
  
"No, Soujiro is going to be out in a while to help," she said. She fed the horse a little bit of food from her hand and giggled as the horse's velvety nose brushed against her hand.  
  
"You enjoy working with the horses, do you not?" Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Yes. It was originally Kaoru's chores to work out here, but she'd much rather clean inside, and I loved the horses, so we switched," Tsubame looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes," he sighed, turning back to his horse. "I don't want to be in the way."  
  
"My sister is going to be a little upset," Tsubame turned to the horse again. "She was really hoping you would stay a little longer."  
  
"Did she now?" Kenshin looked up. "In any case, I really should be leaving."  
  
"Are you going to be in town a little while longer?"  
  
"Perhaps," Kenshin climbed onto the saddle of the horse.  
  
"Hey Cowboy!" Kenshin turned to see Soujiro waving. "Thank you for regarding what I said last night!"  
  
"It's alright, I don't want to be a bother." He kicked his horse, "Hope to see everyone later!" He waved and rode off.  
  
"Um, Soujiro?" Tsubame asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did you say to Mr. Himura?"  
  
"I told him about Kanryuu and the proposal," Soujiro said attending to chores.  
  
"But . . . why? Kaoru really likes him!"  
  
"We don't need another person making it harder for Kaoru. He may have helped to save her, but it doesn't mean he's good enough for Kaoru."  
  
"You're a bit critical . . ." Tsubame sighed.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
From the window, Kaoru watched her cowboy ride off. She huffed and closed the shade.  
  
@---  
  
"Hey! Sou!" Kaoru called walking out of the house. "Help me please? I got to go to Tae's now."  
  
"Sure," Soujiro smiled happily and helped saddle up her horse.  
  
Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Oh!" she said suddenly. "I forgot something in the house! One second!"  
  
She ran in to the servant's quarters and grabbed a pocket knife. She laughed to herself as she looked at the engraved initials: KH. She slipped it into her purse and walked back outside. As she was walking to the stables, someone called her name. She turned and saw Kanryuu smiling as he walked toward her.  
  
"Kaoru, my dear, where are you going?" he smiled  
  
"To Tae's . . ." she said as she kept walking.  
  
"Hmm . . . I don't think I like the idea of you working there." She tuned around and he grabbed her wrist. "You're too beautiful and I may not be able to protect you next time you're attacked."  
  
"But you've never saved me, it was Kenshin . . ." she starred at him in confusion.  
  
He looked at her sternly, but then his face curved into a sick grin. "Kaoru, my dear, my point is that you're too beautiful for men like that -cowboy- to view you. I think you should stay home, with me because I would never try to hurt you." With one hand still latched onto her wrist, he placed his free hand underneath her chin so she was looking up at him.  
  
"Kanryuu, don't . . ." tears swelled in her eyes. If she fought him, he could make her life hell or beat her. He had every right to do so as her master. If she didn't fight. . .  
  
"Beautiful angel," Kanryuu kissed her lips. Kaoru clenched her jaw. She pulled away and starred at him. He laughed and kissed her jaw line.  
  
"Kaoru?" Soujiro called looking for her. He then saw Kanryuu and her and made a face, "That's sick . . ."  
  
Kanryuu's hand had gone to her should now and was traveling downward toward her chest. Kaoru bit her lip and thought this was her limit. She couldn't deal with that.  
  
"Kanryuu . . ." Kaoru whispered, "Forgive me." She kicked him in the crotch and ran for the stables.  
  
Soujiro called to her, "Your horse is ready!"  
  
"Many thanks Soujiro!" she called as she mounted. Soujiro laughed to himself as Kaoru spit on the ground and made a gagging noise.  
  
Soujiro looked over at Kanryuu, bending over on the ground. His smile turned to laughter as he walked away to tend to the other horses.  
  
@---  
  
"Oh great," Kenshin sighed. "I forgot my knife!"  
  
"Go get it," Sano said bored. "Won't take long."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
@---  
  
'Oh my god,' Kaoru thought, disgusted, as she traveled down the ten mile road, 'I can't believe he kissed me!!! I'll have to wash out my mouth with soap! That was disgusting! That's the farthest he's getting! Ew! What should I do? I mean . . . I kicked him! He'll surely punish me! Oh no . . . why did he do that?'  
  
Tears swelled up in her eyes and she tried blinking them away. She looked up when she heard the sound of a horse coming down the road and gasped.  
  
"Cowboy!!" Kaoru called. "Hey!"  
  
Kenshin looked up from starring into nothing and saw Kaoru coming down the road. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'she's going to be mad at me that I just lefted . . .'  
  
He quickened his pace to meet her and noticed the tears in her eyes and her sorrowful look. "Kaoru?" he slipped off his horse when they were next to each other. "Miss Kaoru what's wrong?"  
  
She got off her horse and looked up at him, tears threatening. She didn't love Kanryuu . . . How could she?  
  
Teardrops fell and she leaned into his shoulder, crying. He sighed and put his arms around her, not asking the problem. When her crying had stifled he rubbed her back and asked her again what was wrong.  
  
She swallowed hard, "K-Kanryuu . . . he . . . he cornered me again and . . ." She swallowed again and looked up at Kenshin. "He kissed me . . . but his hand . . . and he was . . . urgh!" she leaned onto his shoulder again, but this time to hide herself from him.  
  
"Did he hurt you? Are you alright? Did he get far?" Kenshin grabbed her shoulders and moved her so she was looking at him. "Are you alright Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm fine . . . physically anyway . . . I kind of . . . stopped him before he got any farther." She looked at the ground instead of Kenshin.  
  
His grip loosened and he laughed, "You kicked him where it hurts?" Kaoru blushed and nodded as Kenshin laughed. She sighed and his face got seriously. She looked up at him and he spoke, "You're not one to be tamed, are you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're more of a free spirit. You want to go where you wish and love who you want to, isn't that true?"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"You want to be free and you don't really want to be bound be chains of slavery, or forced marriage. Soujiro will kill me for saying this, but I think you shouldn't submit to that man. He's wrongfully holding you captive . . . I wish there was more I could do to help you, but there's nothing right now," Kenshin sighed and cocked his head, "I must sound foolish."  
  
Kaoru smiled tearfully, "Not at all."  
  
"You're crying again?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"It's because," she smiled, "no one ever truthfully wanted to help us."  
  
"Well then," Kenshin said brushing away her tears, "I truly am happy to help you."  
  
They got back on the horses and slowly made their way to town, while talking. Kaoru then laughed, "I had one boyfriend before you know . . ."  
  
"Oro?" he looked up at her, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, Kanryuu found out and he tried to kill him a couple of times," she sighed. "He had told me he loved me . . . He said that Kanryuu couldn't scare him. He said that he would find a way to stop Kanryuu. He had lied . . ." she looked at Kenshin and laughed lightly. "That was when I was fourteen. He ran away in the middle of the night and I never saw him again."  
  
"That's unfortunate," Kenshin looked down. "It seems that you have not had such a happy childhood."  
  
"Huh . . . I guess so."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Well, I never really thought I was unfortunate. Sure there are people who live better, but there are also people who live worse. You know?"  
  
Kenshin laughed, "Yeah I know."  
  
They got to Tae's and Kaoru tied up the horse. She thanked Kenshin greatly and he asked if she wanted him to come later and ride with her home. She starred at him in surprise then nodded and smiled.  
  
"Oh!" Kaoru said, looking in her handbag for something. "I almost forgot!" Kaoru pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to Kenshin. "It's yours, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." he laughed. "Thanks."  
  
She nodded and headed inside. Kenshin watched her go and shook his head.  
  
@---  
  
Kenshin walked into the inn where he and his comrades were staying. Sano and Yahiko were lazily playing a card game on a table while Misao and Megumi were watching.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! Where've you been?" Sano called.  
  
"Around," Kenshin said idly while sitting backwards on a chair.  
  
Misao nudged him, "When are we gonna take care of you know what?"  
  
Everyone looked up at Kenshin. Megumi said, "You know she's right. The more time we have it, the more trouble it'll cause. Let's get it over with and leave this rusty town."  
  
Kenshin lowered his head and stared at the wall, "Yeah . . . but . . ."  
  
Sano laughed, "You don't wanna leave that girl, huh?"  
  
A smile ran across Kenshin's face, "Yeah."  
  
"Then, I guess . . ." Megumi sighed.  
  
"We should stay longer!" Yahiko grinned.  
  
"For Himura!" Misao jumped up and nearly knocked over the table.  
  
"Weasel girl!!" Sano cried, holding the table still.  
  
Kenshin laughed and watched his friends playfully fight. "Well," he said getting up, "Let's head out now . . . I promised Kaoru I'd walk with her home."  
  
"In broad day light?!" Misao said looking surprised.  
  
"Why not? We've done it before!" Kenshin laughed again and they left the inn together.  
  
@---  
  
"Bring these to table three, got it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kaoru picked up a heavy tray and brought them to the said table. She placed them down and smiled, "Enjoy."  
  
"Thank you, lady," the one man said.  
  
Kaoru nodded and walked back. When she sat on a stool at the bar she caught wind of a interesting conversation.  
  
"Didja hear? They say those legendary thieves came into town today!" one man said.  
  
"Huh? Who?" another asked.  
  
"You know, the group led by Kenshin the Gunslinger!"  
  
Kaoru turned around on the stool and froze. Her eyes widened and she leaned over to hear more.  
  
"No kidding? Is zat the same guy who took out fifty men in Gleeson last week?"  
  
"Yeah. Funny thing though, they say nobody died."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, I don't think he's all that bad, cause nobody's ever seen him steal nothing."  
  
"But they call 'em a thief?"  
  
"Yeah him and the guys he rides with . . . well two are women, but anyway, I guess they lack a better word. Nobody really knows what they're doing 'round here . . . they've been ridin' 'round these parts for months. People stay you can here the jingle of an immense amount of money of 'em but no one knows where it comes from . . . They also say Kenshin was- . . ."  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru called getting up and walking over. "What does this 'thief' look like?"  
  
"Well, hey missy, that's a bit rude . . ."  
  
"Sorry, PLEASE tell me what he looks like"  
  
"Well, lemme think . . . they say he's got long fiery red hair and these real strange purple eyes that look soft, but will turn in an instant to a cold stare. And lastly, a funny cross shape scar on his left cheek," the man drew an x-shape on his own left cheek.  
  
Kaoru stared and the men with her mouth open. She then clenched her jaw and nodded, "Thank you."  
  
She walked away and looked up at Tae, who gave her more orders to serve.  
  
@---  
  
"Whew!" Misao sighed as they rode back from what they had been doing. "Didn't think that'd be so hard! Or boring!"  
  
"Yeah well, it's what we do . . ." Yahiko sighed. "And it's boring . . ."  
  
"Sometimes . . ." Kenshin laughed.  
  
Megumi started to hum a popular tune and Sano whistled along. Everyone else laughed.  
  
Sanosuke rode right next to Megumi and put an arm on her shoulder. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
Yahiko rolled his eyes and whispered to Kenshin, "They should just come out with it . . . Everyone knows he's the reason she rides with us."  
  
"Each to his own, Yahiko, each to his own." Kenshin nodded. "Let's hurry, I told Miss Kaoru I'd walk her home."  
  
Sano grinned, "Whoo hoo!"  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes, "Sano, stop."  
  
@---  
  
Kaoru sat on the back steps of the bar. She stared up at the night sky and got lost in thought.  
  
She thought of Kenshin, and whether or not he was a thief . . . If he was, would she be safe with him? Was he deceiving her the whole time? Was there any chance of th- . . .?  
  
The sound of hooves broke into her thoughts and she looked up at the approaching rider. Kenshin smiled, "Good evening."  
  
"Mmm . . ." she mumbled and looked at the ground.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked, offering her his hand. She shook her head no, took his hand and climbed on the horse.  
  
They rode in silence at a steady pace. Kaoru was a bit intimidated by the fact that he might be . . . a thief. Thieves were bad right? Thieves were the kind of people that killed right? Then what . . .  
  
"Miss Kaoru? Tell me what's wrong," Kenshin asked again.  
  
"It's just . . . I heard from some men in the bar that you're a . . . a thief. If that's true, are you only helping me to get to Kanryuu? Why are pretending to help me? If thieves are bad men . . . what are you?"  
  
Kenshin smiled lazily, "So I'm a thief now . . . Well, Miss Kaoru, you'll just have to trust me when I say I only wish to help you. And to answer what I am . . . I am just a man, wishing to help you in return for your company, if it's not to bold as to say."  
  
Kaoru blushed and looked down at her knees. Kenshin smiled silently. "Kenshin?" she asked. "How did you get that scar?"  
  
Kenshin laughed, "That should not be discussed at this time . . . perhaps I will tell you another day."  
  
"Alright," she said with a shiver. She giggled, "Its cold out tonight!"  
  
"Oh?" he said turning his head. "Is Milady alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just usually much warmer!"  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Let's hurry getting you home."  
  
"You don't have to hurry to fast . . ." she said slowly, her arms tightening around his waist. "Sou told me you might leave town soon, but . . ."  
  
"Kaoru," titled his head back. "I shouldn't get involved with your life no matter how much I wish to help."  
  
"Why?" she said fiercely. "You're going to leave as well? Are you afraid of Kanryuu too? Why? Kenshin . . . Why?" she buried her face in his back. A sob escaped and Kenshin bite the side of his mouth.  
  
"Kaoru . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry."  
  
"I've been hurt many times . . . and I'm not complaining, but if you leave and go back on your word . . . I'll never forgive you. I can't live with Kanryuu. It's as you said, I want to love who I wish to love . . . and I don't love Kanryuu."  
  
Kenshin sighed, "Kaoru, I'm sorry, it's just, Soujiro told me of what might happen, and I don't want you hurt more then you have been in the past. If Kanryuu finds out about me and how I'm trying to help you, he'll kill me and torture you for treachery. I don't want that." As she lifted her had up, Kenshin leaned back into her grip. She squeezed his waist and leaned her head gently on his back.  
  
"Kenshin, please don't leave me . . ."  
  
"Never . . ."  
  
@---  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey! I'm just singing Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2 at the top of my lungs in my room while writing! Haha!  
  
Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Sorry it took so long! I was working on New York and Cherry Blossoms, and homework cause everyone knows, schools a bitch! But anyway! I hope everyone reviews please!! Like I said in New York and Cherry Blossoms, reviews will change the ending(s)! So please leave one!  
  
Song of the day: Sunday Bloody Sunday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you've never heard it, get your butt over to my house and listen!! Hahahah. Just kidding! Don't want a bunch of strangers over here!  
  
Hope you continue reading!  
  
~Ciao 


	3. We Need New Dreams Tonight

Gunshot Roses  
  
Chapter Three  
  


"Aoshi!"  
  
The said man turned and faced Kanryuu. Kanryuu looked stern and as if he was going to deal out hell. Aoshi stared down at Kanryuu as he spoke, "Your sister is becoming intolerably free-spirited. I don't want an incident like this happening ever again."  
  
"Sir, I'm not sure which incident you are referring to," Aoshi said.  
  
Kanryuu's eyes twitched, "I was simply being nice and telling her how I don't think it's proper for a lady of her standards to work in a place like that dirty bar. She insisted upon leaving so I took her by the hand and asked her not to leave. She kicked me and ran to the stables where your cousin helped her escape."  
  
Aoshi bowed, "I apologize on her behalf and promise to speak with her about it."  
  
"You had better, Kamiya"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
Kaoru looked up at her brother and stared in disbelief. Aoshi nodded and continued, "I want you to act more submissive toward Kanryuu. It's only for you're your best interest."  
  
"How can it be for my best interest? He could take it too far! You know Kanryuu!" Kaoru shouted, shaking her head.  
  
"Kaoru, please, try to think."  
  
"No, you're the one not thinking! I don't want him to take advantage of me or anything! I don't want to . . ."  
  
"That is true, but you, Kaoru, had no right to kick him like that."  
  
"What?! What twisted story did he tell you? He was trying to feel me up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you think I kicked him?! He kissed me, I pulled away, and he decided to explore what he could. And if you don't mind that, you weren't the brother I thought you were!"  
  
"He did what?! I'll kill him!" Aoshi said turning toward the door.  
  
Kaoru grabbed his arm and shook her head. "It won't help now," she sighed. "It'll only cause more trouble."  
  
"You're right . . . I'm sorry. I promise though, I'll get a good job and I'll make money for us to buy our freedom, ok?"  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there a reason our family is inferior to his?"  
  
"No . . ." Aoshi sighed. "Is just that . . . I don't know, somehow, someone thought we were, and we ended up like this, but there is no way we're inferior. Never forget that."  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
"Milady?" Kenshin knocked on the door of the servants' quarters. "Milady Kaoru?"  
  
"Yeeesss?" an old woman said opening the door and startling Kenshin. "May I help you, handsome young man?"  
  
"Eh . . ." Kenshin smiled and scratched to back of his head. "I was looking for Kaoru Kamiya. Do you know of whom I speak?"  
  
"Yes . . . this waaaaaay." She scurried down the hall and stopped by a door. She knocked and the door opened.  
  
"Yes Miss Bethany?" Kaoru said sticking her head out. She saw Kenshin and looked surprised, "And why are you here, Cowboy?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted some company on your way to Tae's. I would be happy to take you there and back," he cocked his head to the side. "I think it's unsafe for you to ride back at night alone."  
  
"True, but it's hardly night, now is it?" she smiled deviously.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
She continued, "And are you not implying that am incapable of taking care of myself?"  
  
"I never meant it that way, but it is true that, as a woman, you have to be more careful then I would. Now, will you accept or was my ride here in vain?" Kenshin leaned against the door and grinned.  
  
"I will come, so your ride is not in vain, but it's only out of generosity."  
  
"Excuuuusssse me," the old woman smiled, "but it seems that I have some chores to attend to, so I'll leave you two love birds alone." She walked away, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru red.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kenshin asked after a moment's silence.  
  
"Yes."  
  


Kaoru laughed hysterically, and Kenshin kept a straight face. "Not funny!" he slightly pouted.  
  
"Yes! Yes it is!" she cried, nearly falling off the horse.  
  
"Milady, be careful!" Kenshin said, stabilizing her before she fell. Kaoru shook her head and laughed again.  
  
"Honestly, I don't think there could be anything funnier then that . . ." Kaoru rested her chin on Kenshin's shoulder. "Come on, you know you want to laugh."  
  
"Sano and I losing a bet to Miss Misao and Miss Megumi and then having to dress up in women's clothing isn't what I would call funny," Kenshin sighed.  
  
"I would," Kaoru giggled again.  
  
"What ever you say Miss Kaoru . . ."  
  
"I dressed as Sou once before," Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin looked at her surprised, "Really? What for?"  
  
"There was a time when I was never allowed out of the house . . . because my parents were very protective of my sister and me. I dressed up as Soujiro to get out of the house and to see that boy I told you about," Kaoru laughed. "Soujiro said that I should dress like that more often, and then I might not get attacked repeatedly."  
  
"Repeatedly?"  
  
"Oh!" Kaoru covered her mouth. "Didn't mean that!"  
  
"Miss Kaoru, have you been cornered before?" Kenshin asked, keeping his eyes hidden from her.  
  
"Well, with my job, it's . . ."  
  
"That settles it . . ." Kenshin looked up. "To prevent anymore attacks on you, Milady, allow me to become your bodyguard."  
  
Kaoru blinked, "Are you serious? You want to become the bodyguard of a slave?"  
  
"You're so much better then slavery, Milady."  
  
Kaoru rested her forehead on his shoulder now, "And what would you do to try to protect me, Cowboy?"  
  
"If Milady would have it, I will take to Tae's and back everyday. I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
"Are you sure? Don't you have better things to do?" Kaoru asked, seeing if he would falter.  
  
Kenshin laughed, "I'd be happy to protect you at all costs, Milady."  
  
"If you say so . . ."  
  


"You did what?" Sano said looking up.  
  
"Oh great!" Yahiko moaned. "Now we're never gonna get out of here!"  
  
"But I couldn't just leave her be out here!" Kenshin protested. "Plus we still have business here!"  
  
"We got that over with already, Sir Ken," Megumi pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "You were there, remember?"  
  
"That's not completely closed!" Kenshin objected again. "I still have a feeling-"  
  
"Give it up, Himura," Misao waved her hand in the air. "There was nothing there! He's not doing much wrong!"  
  
"But- . . . Damn!" Kenshin slammed his fist flat against the table and walked upstairs to his room. He lay down on the bed, with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking.  
  
_'How can I help her?'  
_  


"Go tell him, Yahiko . . ."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the youngest."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just go!!"  
  
Yahiko walked upstairs, grumbling. He knocked on Kenshin's door, and found him asleep on the bed. "Kenshin?" he asked quietly.  
  
Kenshin blinked his eyes open and saw it was Yahiko, "What's the matter, Yahiko?"  
  
"Uh . . . well . . . you see . . ." Yahiko looked around the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's time for you to go get Kaoru!" he spit out all at once.  
  
"Oh? And why are you reminding me? Isn't everyone against me helping her?" Kenshin looked at him with serious eyes. "Well?"  
  
"Umm . . . you see . . ." Yahiko tried to explain but thought, 'why did they leave this up to me?'  
  
"Because you're right, Kenshin," Sanosuke said from behind Yahiko. "We can't just leave a little lady to get hurt and especially not after you promised her . . ."  
  
"Even if," Misao spoke up, "we don't really think anything's going on around here, we gotta stay to help Miss Kaoru!"  
  
Megumi smirked deviously, "Besides, true love can't be forgotten so easily!"  
  
Kenshin turned bright red, "No one said anything about love or anything Miss Megumi . . ."  
  
"Ohohoho" Megumi laughed while fox ears seemingly appeared on her head.  
  
"That's kinda creep, Fox," Sanosuke looked at Megumi and backed away slightly.  
  
"What are you waiting for Himura?!" said Misao, grabbing his arm and throwing him towards the door. "Go help Kaoru! She's waiting!"  
  
Misao pushed him towards the stairs and he slid downward, landing on his back. "Oro . . ."  
  
"Sir Himura," the innkeeper said, glancing over the counter, "are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine . . . that I am . . ." he said, a bit dazed.  
  
  
  
Kaoru hummed to a song with words that had been forgotten, staring at the night sky as she did. She closed her eyes and remembered her mother singing it to her when she was young.  
  
Kenshin silently came up to her his horse. She stood up and brushed herself off, "Good evening!"  
  
"Good evening, Milady. Were you waiting long?" Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Not at all." She climbed onto the horse and Kenshin headed toward her home. "You're so quiet," she asked after a few moments of silence. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Kaoru, nothing . . ." he smiled and looked ahead.  
  
_'How can I help her??'_  
  


A/N:  
  
Hello! I don't have much to say because I'm tired . . . I've been trying to figure out HTML codes for web rings and such for my website and I'm drained . . . just wanted to post this for my loyal fans . . . . ::looks around and no one is there::  
  
Anyway! Counterfeit Love is over! So sad! So happy! Well, you know it wasn't that good, but oh well; it was my first long fiction.  
  
And you know, since those morons who run this site "fixed things" I can't do my signature rose!! Damn!! They're just stems that had the petals chopped off! . . . I'll have to fix that . . . . .  
  
Also, I just wanted to say that this fictions song is In God's Country by U2. I don't know why, but the lyrics just fit so well, it's creepy!  
  
Have I mentioned how much I love U2?? Hahah . . .  
  
-Ciao


	4. Dress Torn in Ribbons and in Bows

Gunshot Roses  
  
Chapter Four

................. are flashbacks

--------------------  
  
Yahiko looked at Kenshin as they walked along the side of the road, toward the police station, "Why are we going to see the sheriff? I thought this was over with."  
  
"Because," Kenshin answered, "I'm pretty sure there's more to the story then what appears."  
  
They stepped into the small, dark building and asked for the man in charge. A sleepy looking officer pointed toward a door marked, "Sheriff". They entered and a man was seated in a tall black chair with his back to them. The chair turned slowly and showed the man's face. He had long blonde hair that was stacked on his head and defied gravity.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked in a annoyed voice.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin spoke first. "We would like to know if you've done any investigations on the Kanryuu mansion."  
  
"I don't normally give information to strangers . . . especially from out of town . . ." the man replied.  
  
"I am Ken-"  
  
Sano clapped a hand over his mouth, "He's Kenny. I'm Bill, he's Bob and they are Jill and Betty."  
  
The man looked at them and everyone, besides Kenshin, shook their head vigorously. The sheriff looked skeptical, but continued, "I am Chou, the sheriff of this pathetic town. We've done investigations on the mansion, for possible slavery issues, but we found they are just normal paid workers who have the added bonus of living on the property."  
  
"But they are not paid . . ." Kenshin said, while thinking. "I am most certain they are not paid at all."  
  
"Well, seeing as how I've never seen you in this town before, and I doubt you have any relations to Kanryuu or his workers, I don't see why our say in this would have any weight at all." Chou picked up and knife and started to sharpen the blade. "You should forget about it."  
  
"What about investigations on relations underground dealings?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"If you're referring to illegal drug usage, I suggest you forget that too. Kanryuu Takeda isn't doing anything wrong as of now," he blew on the edge of the sword and smirked. "Now, if that is all, leave. I have paperwork to do."  
  
"But- . . ."  
  
"LEAVE!!!" he barked. The group was startled and left abruptly.  
  
"Morons . . ." Chou laughed.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Well, that was a waste!" Misao sighed.  
  
"Maybe not entirely," Sano grinned, looking at a figure ahead of them. "Hey! Missy!"  
  
A woman with raven black hair turned her head and her face lit up. Kenshin blinked and smiled, while reaching for the bags that her arms were loaded down with.  
  
"Hello everyone!" she smiled cheerfully while giving up and letting Kenshin carry her bags. "I'm afraid that last time we met, I didn't get all of your names!"  
  
Introductions were made quickly and Kaoru thanked them for helping to save her. She took a quick glance and the clock tower and noticed the time.  
  
"I'm sorry! I got to get back to work! Tae sent me out on errands, but if I don't get back—"  
  
"It's fine." Sano grinned, "Why don't you stop by later tonight and we'll hang out, get to know ya."  
  
"Oro . . . I don't know if that's a good- . . ." Kenshin began to say.  
  
"Of course. I'd love to." Kaoru bowed. She turned to Kenshin, "May I have my bags back, please?"  
  
"I'll carry it Milady," Kenshin nodded forward for her to show him the way. She waved to everyone and headed toward Tae's bar.  
  
"She's something else . . ." Sano laughed.  
  
Misao giggled, "I like her!"  
  
"What does he see in her?" Yahiko snorted. "She's ugly!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Umm- . . . Miss? Do you know where I might find the Himura party?"  
  
Kaoru leaned on the desk in the front hall of the Horseshoe Inn. The woman behind the desk pointed up the stairs and gave her a number for a room. Kaoru thanked her and walked upstairs. She knocked on the door, "Hello?"  
  
The said door swung open and Sano greeted her with a rather drunken smile, "Hello!"  
  
She giggled and stepped in. Misao bounced toward her and asked her to play cards with them. She agreed and Megumi dealt out the cards. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin and he tipped his head in acknowledgement. She winked and picked up her cards.  
  
Long into the night, they bet, lost, won and laughed. They placed bets on an assortment of items, including a pair of pants, a horses brush, a ribbon, a gun holster, and a bottle of booze.  
  
Kenshin, who had a streak of bad luck, had only his pocket knife left before he would have to bet his clothes. He reluctantly placed the knife table and sighed, looking at his hopeless hand of cards. Kaoru looked at him and grinned mischievously.  
  
"I fold!" Megumi sighed.  
  
"I raise . . ." Misao pushed a pretty hairpin into the pile.  
  
"I fold!" Yahiko slapped his cards down on the table.  
  
"I fold . . ." Sano grumbled, taking a swig of alcohol.  
  
"I raise then!" Kaoru giggled. She placed her bracelet in the pile. "I had better get that back! It was my mother's!"  
  
"What good is playing if it's not for keeps!" Sano laughed.  
  
"You shouldn't talk," Misao grinned. "I got your shirt right here!" She held up his white shirt and he grumbled.  
  
It was back to Kenshin, and time to reveal the cards. Kaoru beat both Misao and Kenshin and took the whole lot winnings.  
  
She looked at a clock on the wall and gasped. "It's one o'clock!" she stood up quickly. "If I don't get home soon, many people will be very upset with me!"  
  
Misao smiled, "Alright. Everyone, give her, her stuff back!" Kaoru took back all the items that belonged to her and bowed.  
  
"I had a wonderful time. I hope, maybe we can do this again?"  
  
"Sure" was the varied answer. Kenshin stood as well and walked with her to the door. "Would you like a ride home?" he asked.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble . . ."  
  
"For you, it never would be." She blushed lightly at his words, and he opened the door for her. "Shall we go?"  
  
--------------------  
  
They arrived at the house, and it was nearing two a.m. Kaoru slipped off the horse and motioned for Kenshin to be quiet. He nodded and followed her to the door.  
  
She grinned up at him, "Look." She held up his pocket knife with his engraved initials.  
  
Kenshin gave her a surprised look, "Give it back." He held out his hand to take it, but she snatched it away.  
  
"I think I'll keep it!" she smiled.  
  
He shook his head, "I might need it."  
  
She held out her own knife and he took it, understanding her actions.  
  
"Goodnight, Kenshin."  
  
"Goodnight, Milady."  
  
-----------------------  
  
The next morning, Kaoru walked out of the house, carrying a bucket of water.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru jerked in surprise, and the water spilled on the ground. Aoshi stood behind her with a stern face.  
  
"Y-Yes, brother?"  
  
"Where in God' name were you last night?" he towered over her. She stared up at him and thought how much he really was like her father.  
  
"I was hanging out with Kenshin and his group of friends." She picked up the bucket and walked back to the well.  
  
"Kaoru . . . Do you know how much trouble Kanryuu could give you if he found out that yo-"  
  
"Found out what?" came Kanryuu's cold voice from behind them. "What are you two conspiring about?"  
  
Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes. Aoshi kept his cool, "Nothing sir."  
  
"Bullshit, tell me."  
  
"I was just reprimanding Kaoru for getting home so late." Aoshi nodded toward Kaoru and she nodded.  
  
"I was helping out Tae by cleaning up afterwards, but I lost track of time and . . . well . . ."  
  
"Really, well I just have to ask her when I go into town today." Kanryuu walked ahead of them. "Oh, and Kaoru? _You may not go to Tae's today_."  
  
"What? But-"  
  
"End of discussion!" he barked, turning around to face them. "I'll be back soon . . ."  
  
Kaoru whispered to Aoshi with tears in her eyes, "May God condemn his soul to hell."  
  
"It's only one day. Why are you so upset?"  
  
"It's the fact that he orders me around like that! I can work for myself, can't I? I mean- . . ."  
  
"You love him, don't you? The cowboy, I mean" Kaoru blinked and stared at her brother. A small smile adorned his face and she nodded. "So be it . . ."  
  
------------------------  
  
Kenshin had received word from Tae not to go get Kaoru today. He had been confused but asked no questions.  
  
He sat on his bed, Sano leaning against the wall near him. Megumi was playing a small game of cards with Yahiko and Misao had just walked in from brushing her horse.  
  
"So, Himura," she smiled, "have you decided what you're gonna do to get Kanryuu?"  
  
"I can't just 'get him', Misao. I need evidence. And I have none." Kenshin sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I would do anything to help her, but I can't. Even if we found evidence, the police wouldn't help us . . . I don't think they give a rat's ass what happens to this town."  
  
"That's true . . ." Megumi sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yahiko said, getting up. "I was riding around when you were out, and I found this really cool place!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Yahiko?" Sano asked lazily.  
  
"If you go about 5 miles out of town, in the Kanryuu mansion direction, then head toward those mountains you see in the distance, you'll find this really cool place!" Yahiko nodded.  
  
"Wait a minute, I know about those mountains!" Misao said looking up. "There's a legend around here that the Indians believed in . . ."

..................................

A long time ago, in the ages where gods roamed the earth, there was a certain god that fell in love with a certain woman.  
  
The god was the god of strength that everyone prayed to before battle. He would side with the side he favored, and that side would win.  
  
The woman was mortal.  
  
For months, they kept their love a secret, but one day the other gods found out. Since it was forbidden, they were going to kill the woman and ensnare the god.  
  
On the last night before their imprisonment, the god secretly visited the woman. Together, they snuck off to the middle of the desert, where they were going to hide. The other gods saw them, and quickly decided to kill them there.  
  
The mountains rose up around the couple in a circle. Water rose from the ground, slowly. If the god was to flee, he would have to leave his beloved behind to die, so instead he stayed with her.  
  
They kissed one last time, before the water rose to high and they drowned. Together.  
  
It's said that the area around there stays green, even in the driest of summers. The flowers always bloom, and the lake that is left from the gods' punishment is still crystal clear. It's a place that certainly enchants whoever visits.  
  
But you can still feel a sense of warmth, as the couple surly did seconds before they perished, together.

..................................

Misao sighed, "I fell in love with a man from around here . . . he had brought me there, told me the legend and . . . never mind."  
  
"What Misao?" Megumi asked, sitting next to the girl on the bed. "Go on."  
  
"He said he would try to mimic the actions of that god. He said that he loved me." She laughed, "Then he forced me to head home . . . to the North and I haven't seen him since . . ."  
  
"What was his name, Misao?" Megumi asked again, knowing Misao didn't like talking about her past much.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
----------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
If I go any further, you might not read this this week. Or next week . . . or the week after . . .  
  
Anyway, thank you to my reviewers! You all get special chibi Sou dolls, left over from the story "Puppeteers" but Bando-Edio no Megumi-sama!  
  
The chapter titles are also lyrics to the song In Gods Country, by U2!! If you're a U2 fan, you all get strawberry cheesecake from Mark's Cheesecakes!!  
  
Till next time!  
  
Ciao


	5. Burned by the Fire of Love

Gunshot Roses  
  
Chapter Five  
  
............... is a flashback again  
  
----------------------  
  
"Milady?" Kenshin asked, as he was taking her to Tae's.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're brother's name is Aoshi, am I correct?" Kenshin said, hiding his eyes.  
  
"Yes," she leaned over and looked at his face. "Why?"  
  
"Did you know anyone with the last name, Shinomori?" Kenshin asked again, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"My mother . . . Her maiden name was Shinomori. Why?"  
  
"Interesting . . ."  
  
"What is?" she said, tugging at his waist.  
  
"Nothing, Milady," he smiled. "It's just funny how we may have been connected without even knowing when we met . . ."  
  
Kaoru laughed, "I don't understand, but fate has a way of doing that to you!"  
  
"Truly."  
  
------------------  
  
He brought her to the back door of the bar. She smiled, slipped off the horse and he followed her suit.  
  
"Kenshin . . ." she looked up at his amethyst eyes. She looked at the ground, "Thank you, for wanting to protect me . . ."  
  
"It's nothing, Milady." He smiled and brought his hand near her face. She looked up in surprise and he brushed some stray hair back in place for her. "How could I say no to you?" he slightly laughed.  
  
She looked at his eyes and smiled, "You have such nice eyes."  
  
"Not as pretty as yours."  
  
She blushed and looked down again. His hand then rest where her neck met her shoulder and she smiled. "Kaoru . . ."  
  
She looked up. Their faces were so close, his breath gently tickled her. She blinked and he thought, '_Jasmine?'_ Her hand brushed his hair out of his face and her fingers were tangled in a mess of blood colored hair.  
  
"Maybe someday . . ." she whispered, "I won't be as held back by restrictions and laws as I am now . . . then we- . . ."  
  
"Hush . . ." he smiled. "Let's not think about it."  
  
"Kaoru?! Are you out there?!" Tae's voice shattered their romantic silence. Kaoru turned her head slightly, and smiled, looking back at Kenshin. Kenshin laughed and nodded.  
  
Kaoru bit her bottom lip slightly, with her eyes closed. She looked Kenshin in the eye. He was about to say goodbye, but, quickly, she placed her lips on his cheek. She pulled back and looked in his eyes once more, before running inside the bar.  
  
Kenshin stood there with a stupor look on his face. He touched his cheek gingerly and smiled.  
  
_'That's how it is, huh, Kaoru?'  
_  
---------------------  
  
"Earth to Kenshin! You there, buddy?"  
  
Sanosuke knocked on Kenshin's head, who was lying down on a bed in the inn. Kenshin rolled over and glared at Sano. Sanosuke laughed, "What?"  
  
Megumi sighed, "Leave him alone, Sano." She turned to Misao, "So, no word from Aoshi?"  
  
Kenshin gagged on air and Misao ignored him, "No . . ."  
  
"Whatcha talking about, fox?" Sano asked, leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I told Misao to write Aoshi a letter to where he lives . . . or at least used to live," Megumi answered.  
  
Misao groaned, "But he's not answering."  
  
"That's because he doesn't live where you think . . ." Kenshin muttered, while staring out the window.  
  
"What?" Misao frowned at him.  
  
Kenshin looked at her, startled, "Well, I just mean that he probably has moved since you last saw him. How did you two meet, anyway?"  
  
"Well, when I was looking for a job, I met him. He was looking as well. He wanted to get a nice job as an assistant, and work his way up. He said he needed money for his two sisters . . . Their parents had just past away. I never met his sisters though . . ." Misao smiled, "I bet they were good looking, like him."  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded. _'They _are_ just as good looking . . .'_ he thought. _'And that explains why she didn't recognize Kaoru . . ._'  
  
"Well, I'm going . . . out" Kenshin said, getting up.  
  
"Where to, buddy?" Sano asked.  
  
"No where in particular."  
  
......................  
  
_"Leave, damn you!"  
  
"No way in hell! You're coming with me! You wanted to see a new America, so come on! You're gonna live!"  
  
"If you stay with me, you'll die!"  
  
"I'm willing to take that chance!"  
  
"Look out! That's the group lead Hajime Saito, one of the South's finest army captains!!"  
  
"Come on, I'm not leaving you!"  
  
A man lifted another onto his shoulders. An explosion filled the air, and the men jumped a few feet in front of them. "Shit!" the one doing the carrying exclaimed. "I nearly busted my leg!"  
  
"Leave me here, damnit!!!"  
  
"No way in hell!!!"  
  
The men dragged themselves across the battlefield, until they found shelter, given to them by a beautiful black haired woman. She was apparently a doctor. She took one look at the man being carried and her eyes widened.  
  
"Is he that bad, doc?"  
  
"No . . ." she stuttered. "It's just . . . oh nothing! Get him on the bed over there!"  
  
"You're not a . . . Southerner, are you? Because we're not going to let ourselves get stabbed in the back by a woman!!"  
  
"Number one, a woman could backstab you worse then any man, and number two; all people are just patients in a doctor's eye. No matter what color, race or beliefs they may have." She pulled her instruments out of a bag. "Now will you accept help or no?"  
  
"Fine . . ." The man laid his friend, who was now passed-out from loss of blood, on the bed in the nearest room. He turned to the woman who was now at the man's side, trying to help. "I have to go back out there . . ."  
  
"You're so young, though. How can you stand it?"  
  
"It's what I've been called to do . . . I must . . ."  
  
"Please don't . . . what if Southerners come here?"  
  
"I thought you we-. . ."  
  
"They aren't as understanding about a doctor's obligation," she sighed, while sewing up a wound.  
  
"I see . . . so you want . . . protection?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind the company . . ."  
  
The man laughed, "Alright."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "You have such a nice color of hair! I've never seen a shade of red like that!"  
  
He laughed again, "Thank you."  
_  
...........................  
  
The ride home was in silence.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were both a bit red in the face, being this close to one another after the morning's happening. They both were unsure what to say, so they said nothing.  
  
The mansion came in clear view shortly, and Kaoru got off. She looked at Kenshin, her mouth trying to form words.  
  
He smiled and she thought how much she loved that smile. "Milady, I'll be back in the morning as usual?"  
  
"Wonderful," she smiled as well and he thought the exact same thing she had.  
  
------------------------  
  
_'I wonder what she's- . . .'_  
  
"Kaoru! You! Stop!" Kanryuu shouted as he marched across the lawn. Kaoru froze and her eyes widened. Kenshin kept his cool. "What in God's name are you doing on my property, boy?"  
  
"I was bringing Miss Kaoru home, that's all," Kenshin bowed slightly. "If you have any problems, please let me know."  
  
"I have a huge problem! Why the hell are you with _my_ Kaoru?" Kanryuu said angrily.  
  
"Like I said, making sure she got home _safely_, since is seems you do not care about her enough to send someone to take her to Tae's and back!" Kenshin barked. He sighed, "I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have shouted. It's just that Miss Kaoru seems to be in danger when she travels, and I just want to make sure she doesn't get attacked."  
  
"You shouldn't be worrying with problems that concern my workers. I ask you to never again visit my dear Kaoru here. I don't want you to see her, talk to her, or in anyway concern yourself with her. Is that clear?" Kanryuu slightly growled.  
  
Kaoru interjected, "But Kanryuu! He's just trying to help me! Why is it that you push people who I get close with away? Why can't I- . . . why can't . . . I . . ."  
  
_'Why can't I be free?'_  
  
"Sir Kanryuu, that is a bit rash, considering that I did nothing to violate Miss Kaoru in any way!" Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"You shut up!! Or I'll have you silenced!" Kanryuu bellowed.  
  
"I believe you can do no such thing!" Kenshin clenched his jaw.  
  
"Want to try me, Cowboy?"  
  
"I will defeat you any day, coward!"  
  
Kaoru came between the two men, who were in an intense staring match, "Stop!" They both looked at her, stunned and Kenshin bowed.  
  
"I am sorry Milady."  
  
"Kenshin, please, just leave . . ." she said, her eyes not wanting to meet his.  
  
"Kaoru . . ."  
  
"Please!" she said as she turned toward Kanryuu. Kenshin sighed and left without a glance back. Kaoru looked back at him, sorrowfully, but Kanryuu jerked her by the arm forward.  
  
_'Kaoru . . . Why? Why must fate throw us into situations such as these?'_  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Thank you, Sou," Kaoru said, her eyes dulled.  
  
"Kaoru, please don't be upset over that cowboy . . . I'm sure that it's for the best," Soujiro offered her a smile, but she gave him the same look.  
  
They stood behind the bar, waiting for one another to speak. Never in all the years that they had known each other, had it been like this between them. Soujiro sighed, "Till tonight, Kaoru."  
  
"Goodbye, Soujiro."  
  
She stepped inside and began another day at work. Although this day, she was not as cheerful.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kenshin lay on his bed, hands behind his head, brooding over what Kanryuu had said. He thought about everything and decided that he wouldn't go down without a fight. There was no way that he'd lose to a man who needed others to do his biding.  
  
No way would he give up Kaoru to a man like that.  
  
No way . . .  
  
_But you can still feel a sense of warmth, as the couple surly did seconds before they perished, together.  
_  
"That reminds me . . ." Kenshin said, getting up. He grabbed his gun holster and walked out of the building. He walked toward the bar and entered quietly.  
  
The bar was noise, as expected. Various card games were being played and shouts of accusations were heard. Kenshin walked up to Tae and nodded, "Where's Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Tae looked up in surprise and shook her head, "No . . ."  
  
He took a step close and she a step back. "Where is she?" he asked again.  
  
"I . . . I won't . . . you'll hurt her! She told me what Kanryuu said! It's the same thing he said to her old boyfriend . . . and when he went back to her, Kanryuu attempted to kill him! And, I don't want her to get hurt again! Please . . . leave her alone!" Tae gave him a pleading look and he clenched his jaw.  
  
"Please," he said roughly, "tell me where she is, now."  
  
"No . . . she-"  
  
Kenshin reached over the bar table that separated them and took her shoulders, "Damnit! You don't understand!"  
  
"Tae?" a sweet voice filtered the air. Kenshin turned instantly and saw Kaoru, looking a bit surprised and frightened at the site of Kenshin being so fierce with Tae. "What in heaven's name is- . . .?"  
  
"Kaoru, please, whatever he says don't listen!! I don't think he's in his right mind!" Tae said going to Kaoru and putting a hand on her shoulder. Kaoru stared at her and then at Kenshin.  
  
"Miss Kaoru . . . I . . ." he bowed deeply. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you doing here? If Kanryuu finds out . . ." she whispered hoarsely.  
  
_'What am I doing here?'_ he thought. '_What ever went through my head probably doesn't make sense . . . I guess I just want to be near her . . . I guess I lo-'  
_  
"Well?" she asked again when he did not answer.  
  
"I wanted to see you . . ." he muttered.  
  
Tae blinked and cried, "You liar! You're probably here to cause more trouble! Please go!"  
  
"Tae . . . I'm sorry," he said earnestly.  
  
Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder, "I think you've been working to hard . . . but in any case, can I talk with him? Alone?" Tae took the hint and nodded, while walking away. Kaoru looked back at Kenshin, "Why? Why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Kaoru . . . I . . . I am so sorry for the trouble I caused you . . . I think it may be time that my companions and I left . . ." Kenshin sighed.  
  
"No!" she took his shirt to prevent him from leaving that minute. "You promised!" He stared down at her as emotions played across her face. "Don't leave me . . ." she whispered.  
  
"Kaoru . . ." his face was mixed. Then the smiled, "Come with me now."  
  
"What?" she looked in his eyes.  
  
"Come away with me now, and I'll show you something . . ." he took her hand and led her out of the bar.  
  
.......................  
  
_"You're so damn lucky . . ." the red haired man chuckled.  
  
"I know! I almost had my freaking head blown off!" his friend, a brown haired man, exclaimed.  
  
"Oh stop it!" the black haired woman huffed. "You're perfectly fine!"  
  
"I coulda died out there! It's horrifying!" the brown haired man grinned. "You should give me some more respect then that! I'm helping protect the country!"  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
The door flew open and a teenage boy stood there, bloody and worn. His mouth moved to say something, but his legs gave away and he pitched forward, only to be caught by the red haired man. The woman ran forward and immediately began to clean his wounds.  
  
_...............  
  
"Where are we going? Not back to my home, are we?" Kaoru asked, sitting on a horse that Kenshin was directing. They were heading in the direction of the Kanryuu estate.  
  
"No, that's the last place I would take you, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Oh . . ." she stared off at the passing scenery. "Well then, where?"  
  
"You'll see . . ." he smiled slightly.  
  
..............  
  
_"I'm Misao Makimachi!" the young girl laughed. "And you are?"  
  
"Kenshin Himura. What are you doing out here? I hardly think the park is a safe place for a young lady such as yourself."  
  
"Uh . . . I got a little lost . . ."  
  
"Understandable . . . New York is a big city. Why were you in a tree though?"  
  
"Well . . . I was chased by a dog, if you can believe it . . . and the damned thing almost bit my hand off!"  
  
"Well, you certainly are something else . . . although that can be said just by looking at the way you're dressed . . ."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No offense meant by it! It's just . . . you hardly ever see a woman in men's pants."  
  
"They're comfortable . . ."  
  
"Yes . . . well . . ."  
_  
.....................  
  
"Are you ok to climb up here?" Kenshin asked Kaoru. They stood on a hill that was steep and rocky. She nodded and began to climb, following Kenshin. The rocks beneath her gave away a bit and she began to slip. He grabbed her hand and steadied her. "We should be careful," he smiled.  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
They managed to get to the top and walked past the bushes that closed off the area. Kaoru stopped and looked at the scenery before them. She gasped, "It's beautiful . . ."  
  
The plateau in between the mountains was completely green. There were a few willow trees that rippled softly in the wind. A lake adorned the middle of the grassy area and flowers were scattered everywhere. The entire scene was obscure for a deserted area filled with sand and dry heat. A cool wind ruffled the couple's hair as well as the greenery and water.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened, "Amazing . . ." He took her hand and they quietly made their way down the slightly declining land.  
  
Kaoru ran right up to the water and stared at it. She smiled at Kenshin, "I haven't seen a lake like this since I was a little girl in Virginia!"  
  
He laughed and fell into a sitting position on the ground near the edge of the lake. She crouched down and touched the water. "It's chilly," she giggled. She fell backwards and sat down near Kenshin. "Thank you . . ."  
  
"Of course," he smiled. They sat in silence, jut soaking up their surroundings. Kaoru started to gather flowers and place them on her lap. One by one, she intertwined the stems and made a wreath. Kenshin watched her with a playful smiled. He stood up and plucked a pink carnation from the ground. He broke part of the stem off and leaned over Kaoru. She blushed as he put it behind her ear. "It suits you," he laughed.  
  
Kenshin walked around the edge of the lake and Kaoru rose to follow him. He leaned over and pulled a cattail out of the water. Kenshin grinned and tickled Kaoru's nose with it. She giggled and pulled back. He walked back to where they had originally been sitting and stood where the water met the land.  
  
Kaoru came up behind him and giggled. He turned around and she pushed him into the water. As he fell, he grabbed her arm and dragged her down as well. They both hit the water with a splash and levitated to the surface. Kaoru had landed on Kenshin's and stayed there as they swiftly floated in the surprisingly deep water.  
  
Kenshin ran his hand through her wet hair and smiled. They both stood up and the water stayed a shoulder level as their feet touched the bottom. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin as her raven hair floated gracefully around them, mixing with scarlet locks. He brought his wet hand up to her face and she smiled. He pulled himself toward her and gently placed his lips on hers. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck, making him stay in their everlasting moment.  
  
He pulled away suddenly and looked at her, "Kanryuu will surly have my head for this . . . I shouldn't put you in danger . . ."  
  
"You think I care?" she asked frankly. "It's worth whatever punishment Kanryuu gives us . . . that's to say, if he ever finds out."  
  
She grinned and pulled him toward her again for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and understood.  
  
--------------------  
  
_"She is Liberty, she comes to rescue me. Hope, Faith, her Vanity, the greatest gift is Gold."  
  
U2, "In God's Country"  
_  
--------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey, everyone! Well, sorry for the long wait, but this just took me a while . . . and it's pretty long . . . eight pages, without the author's note I'm writing. Also, I've had a ton of school work and final projects and finals and yeah . . . you think that at the end of the year, they'd ease up on us . . . I've also been reading a lot of fanfics so yeah . . . Not to mention I'm drawing Bando-sama a picture for her story, _"Viox_".  
  
I'm very sorry that _New York and Cherry Blossoms_ hasn't been updated, for those of you who read it . . . it's just really tough . . . I think I'll give this one a little break and go work on it, since that has such an intricate plot, that it's gonna be ten times longer then this. Actually, this one is going to be short, maybe not even ten chapters!  
  
Hope you're enjoying it! All reviews get a cowboy chibi Kenshin! Haha they're so cute!  
  
Ciao 


	6. The River Runs, but Soon Runs Dry

Gunshot Roses  
  
Chapter Six  
  
.............. Are flashbacks . . . you know the drill  
  
------------------  
  
Kenshin stopped half a mile from the Kanryuu mansion. If he was to bring her right to the house, Kanryuu surely would have killed him and, of course, punish Kaoru. Besides, they were being a bit flirtatious and someone definitely would have heard them.  
  
Kaoru slipped off the horse, and stared mournfully at Kenshin. He smiled and followed her down. "Come on now," he took her shoulders. "It's only till tomorrow!"  
  
She smiled a bit, "You're right . . . Well then, my handsome Cowboy, I'll anxiously await tomorrow."  
  
"As will I, Milady," he smiled and hugged her. She backed away to leave and he climbed on his horse. She turned around, so she was walking backwards, and blew him a kiss. He ginned and waved to her.  
  
------------------  
  
"Where've you been, good buddy?" Sanosuke asked when Kenshin entered the hotel room.  
  
Kenshin looked up and blinked, "What?"  
  
"I said: **Where have you been**?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh, I was with Kaoru . . ." he smiled.  
  
"Well, it's pretty obvious that _they_ finally got together . . ." Megumi smiled deviously. "Now he even says Kaoru, instead of 'Miss Kaoru'"  
  
Misao gave them a dreamy grin, "That's so sweet! Love at first sight!"  
  
"Wha-?! I- . . . you guys- . . . Urgh!" Kenshin threw his hand in the air. "Forget it!"  
  
"Ugly and Kenshin?" Yahiko sighed. "I don't think they make a good couple at all!"  
  
---------------------  
  
"Kaoru?" Aoshi's voice rumbled through the dark. Kaoru squinted to see where he was. "Where were you? Why are you soaked? How did you get home?"  
  
Kaoru giggled, "I was at . . . uh, Tae's . . . and this guy . . . spilled beer down my shirt, so I used Tae's bathroom upstairs to clean off. She gave me a ride home."  
  
"Why is there no beer stain now? Why did I hear no horse? She has a bathroom above the bar?" he shot his questions at her again.  
  
She sighed, becoming used to this, "Tae washed my shirt. She dropped me off a little bit further away from the house. Yes"  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Kaoru," he grinned through the darkness of their room. She held her breath, hoping that he would not be terribly mad. "You were with that cowboy, weren't you?"  
  
"So what if I was?" she spat like poison. She had never been this way towards her brother, why now?  
  
"Easy, Kaoru . . . Do you love him?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise, "Y-yeah . . ."  
  
"Well, then I see no problem with you seeing him in secret."  
  
She gawked at him, "W-What did you say?"  
  
"Just so long as Kanryuu doesn't find that you two are exceptionally close, I don't see a problem with this infatuation." He sat on his bed.  
  
"I-Infatuation?" she stuttered. "But it's so much more! I truly love him! And he loves me! And- . . ."  
  
Aoshi sighed and looked at her, "Did he _say_ he loves you?"  
  
"No . . . but I know- . . ."  
  
"Kaoru," he smiled, "he'll fade away one day or another . . . that's how it always is . . . I don't think that you are deeply in love. Besides, even if you are, all love can do is hurt you."  
  
She stared at him again. He spoke as if he knew, but how could he? He never spoke of any girl . . . how could he-?  
  
"Aoshi . . ." she bit her lip as tears came to her eyes, "don't tell me how I feel!"  
  
She ran out of the room and into Soujiro's, next door. She slammed the door and Aoshi shook his head, "She'll learn . . ."  
  
---------------------  
  
The next morning, Kaoru woke up, only to hear her cousin snoring in the bed across from her. She smiled, remembering the good parts of the previous night and stood up to get dressed.  
  
_'Kaoru, you silly girl!'_ she chided herself. _'You're acting so juvenile! But its ok . . . after all, I've found the love of a lifetime! And it's something that I'll be sure to always hold onto, no matter what Aoshi says.'  
_  
Soujiro stirred and she turned to watch him wake and laughed. He seemed so disoriented. He gave her a sleepy smile and said, "Going to talk to your brother yet?"  
  
"No!" she said; her brow furrowing. "I don't ever want to speak to him again!"  
  
He laughed, "You know that's not true . . ."  
  
"Well, I'll try to avoid him as much as possible!" she smiled.  
  
She got dressed in the room next door, when her brother was gone, and went outside to complete her chores.  
  
She was drawing water from the well when a hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped, out of shock and whirled around. Kanryuu was smiling down at her. "Kaoru, my dear, may I have a word?" he spoke, and his words dripped with artificial sweetness.  
  
"What of, Kanryuu? I have many chores to do," she muttered as she re-filled the bucket that had lost its water when had Kanryuu startled her.  
  
"Kaoru, please come with me, this way" He took her hand and guided her to a bench on the veranda of the larger building, where he motioned for her to sit. She did so and stared at him curiously. "Kaoru, I want to tell you that, as of now, you no longer will be working at that rusty old two bit saloon."  
  
Kaoru gasped and stood, "What?!"  
  
"Please sit, and hear me out," he snapped back. She made a face and sat down again. "You see Kaoru, I think that if you quit, it'd give you more time to be at home, where you belong."  
  
"What are you talking about? I do all my chores before leaving. Why on earth would I need more time here?" she questioned.  
  
"Because, Kaoru," he turned and faced her, "you should be at home. With me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kaoru, I ask that you become my wife."  
  
Her eyes widened, "W-what?"  
  
"Become my wife, and I will not only love you with ever fiber of my being, but I'll give you and your family the thing you want most." Kanryuu walked toward her and whispered in her ear, "Your freedom."  
  
Her face went pale and she stared off.  
  
Freedom?  
  
Or love?  
  
Freedom with no choice as to whom she could love?  
  
Or enslavement, with a love that she could never be free with?  
  
Her head felt dizzy . . . and the world went black.  
  
_'Kenshin . . .'_  
  
------------------  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Kenshin looked up from reading a newspaper. They were all sitting in the front hall of their inn. Sano and Yahiko were fighting and fooling around and Mugumi and Misao were laughing while they watched.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No . . ." Megumi stared at him. "Are you ok? You look very pale."  
  
"I do? Well I feel fine."  
  
The doors shot open and Kenshin looked up to see Tae standing there, huffing and out of breath. Kenshin!" she cried, running to him. "You need to come! Kaoru's ill!"  
  
"What?!" He stood so fast, the chair fell to the floor. She grabbed his wrist and they ran out.  
  
------------------  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" Kenshin asked, unceremoniously bursting into the doctor's clinic. Kenshin saw Kaoru lying in a bed at the end of a row of cots. He rushed toward her, only to be stopped by Kanryuu Takeda himself.  
  
"And what are _you_ doing here?" he asked, giving Kenshin a disgusted look.  
  
Kenshin bit back the nasty words that threatened to be spoken. "I was worried. Miss Tae told me that Ka- . . . Miss Kaoru was ill. I rushed over here out of concern."  
  
"I see . . ." Kanryuu said smugly. "Well, I was waiting for the doctor to tell me what's wrong with her. Doctor?"  
  
"Ah, yes," the elderly doctor came him. "Little Kaoru here, has a mild case of dehydration. She must be working to hard in the sun and not drinking enough fluids. She'll be fine once she rests and drinks lots of water. Don't worry, it happens all the time."  
  
Kenshin sighed deeply, "That is great news then." He turned to Tae and smiled, "You scared me half to death and probably took ten years off my life!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," she said in her heavy southern accent, "Kanryuu didn't tell me what was going on. Kaoru didn't show up for work today, then I see him carrying her to Doctor Gensai's here, and I got so worried."  
  
Kanryuu took a step toward Tae, "About that, Kaoru will no longer be able to work at your . . . bar again."  
  
"W-What? Why?" Tae asked. "She's one of the only girls left who wants to serve! I'll have to start hiring men!" She stopped and thought about it for a minute, then waved her hand in the air while laughing, "Anyway, you need to at least give me a reason."  
  
"I don't see why I owe you anything, but if you insist." Kanryuu grinned, "If Kaoru is going to become my bride then she'll need to spend more time at home with me."  
  
"What?!" Kenshin choked out. "Since when if she to be your bride??"  
  
"Since I have asked her this morning," Kanryuu said, taking out a cigar to smoke.  
  
Doctor Gensai gawked, "Will you put that out! It's a clinic for heaven's sake!"  
  
Kanryuu made a threatening face, but put it out none the less. He turned to Kenshin, "But, why on earth would you care so much?"  
  
"I- uhh . . . I . . ." Kenshin stared at the unconscious form of Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin is just worried for her well-being!" Tae piped in. "He's her friend!"  
  
"Friend, huh?" Kanryuu looked at him. Kenshin said nothing.  
  
Kaoru began to stir, "Ken- . . . . . shin . . . ."  
  
"Kaoru? Kaoru? Are you alright?" Kenshin leaned over her. Kanryuu watched with contempt.  
  
Her eyes opened, "Kenshin? What's going on?"  
  
"Its okay . . ." Kenshin smiled. "Doctor Gensai said you passed out because of dehydration . . . you really should know better."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kanryuu coughed and the couple pulled away immediately and blushed. Kanryuu huffed, "Kaoru, my dear, I was terribly worried. You shouldn't just pass out on people like that!"  
  
_'He makes sound like it's my fault . . . I couldn't really help it, now could I?'_ she thought bitterly. "Yes . . . well . . ." she muttered out loud.  
  
Doctor Gensai gave her a large glass of water, "You should drink six of these a day."  
  
"What?!" she laughed. "Really?"  
  
"Yes! Now drink this!" the doctor answered.  
  
"Doctor Gensai!" she pleaded, lightheartedly.  
  
Kenshin spoke, "I'm not leaving till you drink at least three of those!" Kaoru laughed and thought, '_I'll have to drink really slowly then.'_ "Honestly, Kaoru!" he continued. "I don't want you dieing on me!"  
  
"The same goes for me," Kanryuu grinned. "I don't want my future bride to die before our wedding day!"  
  
"What?!" she gasped. She filtered through the memories in her mind and one popped out.  
  
_"Become my wife, and I will not only love you with ever fiber of my being, but I'll give you and your family the thing you want most. Your freedom."  
_  
Kenshin hid his eyes and Tae turned to look at the wall. Doctor Gensai took the hint and left the room while Kanryuu looked her at in surprise. "Don't you remember?" he asked.  
  
She put a hand to her head and lay back, so her back was up against the wall. "Kanryuu . . . I . . ." she tried to search for what to say, but nothing came. She looked at Kenshin but he refused to meet her gaze. She looked back at Kanryuu, "May I have time, to think over your proposal?"  
  
"Whatever for?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"Please . . . I'm still dizzy now, and I just have some things to think over . . ." she begged.  
  
"Fine . . ." he gave her a disgusted look. "Have as much time as you need."  
  
She sighed and a stifled cry escaped, "Thank you."  
  
Kenshin looked up at her in astonishment. Why was she begging for time?  
  
Kanryuu lefted soon afterwards and Tae followed in suit. When they were the only ones left, Kaoru's tears fell and Kenshin moved to sit next to her n the bed. He put his arm around her shoulder and she explained everything.  
  
"He said . . ." she tried to speak through tears, "he said that he'd give me . . . my freedom . . . and that to my family . . . I'm the key . . . to our freedom . . . but . . . but" She let out a sob, "I don't love him! How could I? How could anyone . . . anyone ever expect me to?! But if I don't . . . my family . . . and if I do . . . you . . ."  
  
"Hush . . ." he whispered. "Nothing has to be decided now . . ."  
  
She looked in his eyes. He was calm on the outside, but she could see his emotions in his eyes; they were burning. She swallowed hard and leaned into him. "I'm beginning to hate myself . . ." she laughed lightly.  
  
He looked at her instantly, "Never say that! You're an amazing person! Never put yourself down!"  
  
She looked at him, a bit confused and said, "But if I was a stronger person, this wouldn't have happened . . . If I didn't look the way I do, Kanryuu would never have wanted me . . . if only . . ."  
  
"You wish to be ugly?" he laughed. "I've never heard a beautiful woman say that. And there's no use wishing for things that have happened to be different. Besides, I wouldn't want you any other way, and if you did change, I think I would be crushed."  
  
"Oh, so now you're shallow?" she giggled.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly stated. "I just . . . well . . . granted I love the way you look and that's what caught my eye at first, but . . . uhh . . ."  
  
Kaoru laughed again and he sighed, giving up. "You always make me laugh . . ." she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I try . . ."  
  
---------------------  
  
Later on that night, muffed moans and sounds of someone getting beat was heard near the horses' stables at the Kanryuu estate.  
  
"She _will_ be mine!" Kanryuu threw Soujiro against the wall. He groaned and slumped to the floor. "I'll ask you again, does she _love_ him?!"  
  
"I'll . . . never tell you . . ." he heaved. "She . . . trusts . . . me."  
  
Kanryuu kicked him in the jaw, "Tell me, damn you! I'm going to marry her, so just tell me!" He kicked him in the abdomen.  
  
"Never . . ." he coughed. Kanryuu growled and kicked him again. He flew sideways rolled onto his stomach. His breathing was heavy, and he was bleeding in multiple areas. "I won't betray her . . . to you . . . when she doesn't . . . love you . . ."  
  
"SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!!!" Kanryuu pounded him with his foot, a number of times. He coughed up blood and his pupils dilated. _'Shit,'_ he thought, _'am I going to die here? Well, I'd rather die here then betray Kaoru . . . I'm one of the last ones she trusts . . . She's bitter toward Aoshi, and Tsubame is a bit to young to understand . . . she loves him . . . I don't want her to be hurt for that . . . please, God, take care of my younger cousin . . .'  
_  
"Soujiro! Soujiro?!" Kaoru's voice cut through the air that was thick with tension between master and slave.  
  
"Shit . . ." Kanryuu cursed. He threw Soujiro behind a pile of firewood and walked out to talk to Kaoru. Soujiro panted hard and his eyes flew closed. _'Thank you . . ._' he silently said to no one.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Kaoru, my dear!" Kanryuu called. Kaoru shivered slightly at the sound of his voice and turned. "Kaoru, I wanted to make another proposition to you."  
  
"What is it, Kanryuu? And where is Soujiro?" she asked, looking at where he had come from.  
  
Kanryuu walked up to her, and guided her back toward the house, with a hand on her back, "I'm sure he's fine, and please, listen to me." She stopped, waiting to hear what he had to say, and he went on, "I was wondering if you wanted to live with me in the house."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Not in the same room, of course, just in the house, as oppose to the servants quarters," he smiled convincingly.  
  
"What's your hidden objective, Kanryuu?" he asked, suspicious.  
  
"Nothing at all, my dear. I just think that maybe it'll help you in your decision making. You can see that I'm not that terrible a man, and maybe you'll learn to live with me." His smiled broadened, "Maybe even love me?"  
  
She fought the urge to gag and instead said, "But Kanryuu . . . it's kind of sudden . . . and I . . ."  
  
"Please, Kaoru?" he pleaded. He face suddenly changed altogether, "Or I might not be so forgiving towards that cowboy for touching you."  
  
"What?" she stared at him.  
  
"As you know, my attack squad is very loyal, since I pay them a good deal of money to protect me. They won't hesitate in slaying that man . . ." he growled.  
  
"I- . . ." she looked at the ground. "Fine . . . I will comply . . ."  
  
"Wonderful," he grinned sadistically. "There's a room on the second floor to the left of the main staircase. Get our stuff and put them in there. I'll look forward to seeing you more often."  
  
He walked away and she stood there. _'Damn . . . Kenshin . . .!'_  
  
-----------------  
  
"Misao?"  
  
Misao turned to see Kenshin, looking guilty, "Yeah?"  
  
"I have something I need to tell you . . ." he hid his eyes.  
  
Less then twenty minutes later . . .  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Kenshin held his ears in pain, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!!"  
  
"I- . . . what?! You . . .!!!" she stared at him and stammered. She stopped, and then ran out of the room, while grabbing her coat.  
  
"Wait!!" he called. "I'll come!!"  
  
"Don't," Megumi said, holding him back. "Number one, she has to do this on her own, number two, I don't think Kanryuu would like a visit from you right now, and number three . . . I'm gonna kill you for not telling Misao sooner!"  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin cried, ducking the flying medicine chest.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Well, at least it smells nice . . ." Kaoru sighed, stepping into her new room. She threw her one bag of things onto a chair and went to look out the window. "It's big too . . ."  
  
Suddenly she saw a horse ride up to the mansion. She saw Misao and gasped. Could something have happened to Kenshin?  
  
She flew out the door and down to the main hall. She opened the doors and Misao stood there out of breath.  
  
"You . . . where's . . . Aoshi?" she panted.  
  
"My brother?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Where is he?!" she asked again, this time, tears reaching her eyes.  
  
Kaoru stared at her and managed to stutter, "I'll take you to him."  
  
She led Misao outside and to the servants' quarters. She opened the door and led her to her old room. She knocked on the door, "A-Aoshi?"  
  
"Kaoru?" he whispered. "Are you finally giving up being stubborn?"  
  
"No! Because you have no right to tell me that love will fade away . . ." she looked at Misao, who looked as if she was going to pass out. "But I know why you said it . . ."  
  
"What?  
  
"You tried to push her away, so she wouldn't know what you were . . . what you are . . . but if she loves you . . . she won't care." Kaoru opened the door and Misao closed her eyes quickly, to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.  
  
She heard Aoshi gasped. She felt Kaoru nudge her. She heard another person, a young girl, ask what was going on.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw her beloved Aoshi standing before her. "A- . . . Aoshi . . ." she whispered. Her throat was dry and her head felt light.  
  
"Misao . . ." he answered her, feeling similar. Kaoru smiled lightly and pushed Misao forward. Misao felt weak, and when Kaoru pushed her, she didn't think she could stand. She went limp, and was caught by Aoshi. She stared into his ice blue eyes and tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Aoshi . . . Oh, Aoshi . . ." she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.  
  
He stared at her in surprise, "You shouldn't be here . . . I didn't want you to know . . ."  
  
"Know what? That you don't have freedom?" she questioned him. He stared away, and noticed that Kaoru and Tsubame had left the room.  
  
"Misao . . ." he mumbled. "You deserve . . . so much better then me . . ."  
  
"What the helk are you talking about? I should decide who's good for me or not! And I want yo- . . ." she stopped and turned red.  
  
He laughed, "Doesn't mean you should have me . . . you should have someone who will be able to give you anything you want . . . Someone with freedom."  
  
"But you can give me what I want . . ." she whispered.  
  
"Misao . . . honestly, you're not being fair . . ." he sighed. "I would do anything for you . . . but . . . I'm not a free man . . ."  
  
"Why doesn't it matter?! You're equal to Kanryuu! You should have freedom just like he does!" she shouted, starting to get her spirit back. "I'm gonna make sure that you are free soon! Got it? Then, will you promise me that . . ."  
  
Aoshi smiled, "Fine . . . When I am free . . . I will court you."  
  
"Don't you worry cause I'm sure gonna find a way! You just wait!" Misao beamed.  
  
Aoshi laughed, "Odd that the woman is going to save the man in this case."  
  
"I'm not gonna save you, I'm liberating you! And it's nothing that women haven't done before! Look at Elizabeth Van Lew!" She giggled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kaoru smiled down at her younger sister and pulled away from the door she had been listening through. "I think our brother will finally be content."  
  
Tsubame giggle and nodded. They both knew that he hadn't been for years, because he felt bad for letting there parents die, even though it wasn't his fault. Tuberculosis took many victims these days.  
  
Kaoru smiled, when the door down the hall flew open. She saw Soujiro and gasped at his condition.  
  
"Sou!" she called, running to him. "Soujiro!"  
  
Soujiro felt an arm around his back and looked up, "Kaoru . . ."  
  
Aoshi threw the door open when he heard Kaoru's calls and rushed to help Kaoru.  
  
"Soujiro!" she cried, "What happened to you? Who did this?!" Her tear fell to the floor as they dragged him into the room.  
  
"K-Kanryuu . . ." he whispered. "I didn't tell him though . . . I didn't tell him that . . . you love him . . ."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened, "**My God . . ."**  
  
-------------------  
  
"He's fine now, Kaoru, don't worry," Aoshi's voice calmed her fears. "Go back to the house, before you are missed. Kanryuu will know that you know of Sou's condition and he might try to hurt you . . ."  
  
Kaoru looked up, tiredly, and nodded. She got up to leave, and Misao assisted her to the door. When she had left Aoshi looked back at the bandaged Soujiro in front of him and said to Tsubame, "This isn't good . . . who will he attack next?"  
  
Misao walked back into the room, "I should go . . . tell Kenshin what happened. He should know, so he can be careful."  
  
Aoshi nodded and asked, "Does he love her? "  
  
"Very much . . ." she smiled.  
  
"Then, I guess he won't fade away as I thought."  
  
Misao walked up to him and hugged him lightly, "Don't disappear in the middle of the night, now, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
_Elizabeth Van Lew: One of the North's greatest spies in the Civil War. She was extremely intelligent and freed many Union soldiers from the Confederate Libby Prison. You might want to remember that Misao knew of her.  
_  
Hello! I really hope you liked this chapter! I did! It was fun writing, but I had to stop at an odd place, but that's only because it felt odd to me. I also regret having the A&M in there . . . but it needed to be because of later chapters . . .  
  
Man, I've been writing this one too long and I'm sorry that I took a while to update!  
  
Lillienne: You are the only one that always catches the foreshadowing! You did in New York and Cherry Blossoms, with Sanosuke and Kenshin and again in this fiction with the group! You're too smart for me!!! Hope you catch the foreshadowing in this chapter . . . if there is any . . . I don't intentionally put it in here . . . just happens.  
  
Ciao 


	7. Everyday the Dreamers Die

Gunshot Roses  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
.................... do I have to say it?  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
A soft tapping came from the other side of Kaoru's door. She jolted awake, got tangled in the covers and fell to the floor with a bang. She moaned slightly, out of pain and Kanryuu knocked again, "Kaoru? Are you alright? Well, anyway, come downstairs, breakfast is ready."  
  
"Breakfast?" she questioned, getting changed. "But I never eat breakfast, and besides I have my chores to worry about."  
  
"Chores?" he slightly laughed. "You don't have to worry about those, you're part of the house now, and you are above chores."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, it'll be harder for the others to work." She brushed through her hair and thought, _'Although . . . no, no, no, mustn't think like that! The others have chores, why shouldn't I?'  
_  
"Come on, Kaoru, you and I both know that you do the minimum amount of work around here, so you could work at that bar . . . Remember? I said you could only work there if you finished your chore everyday. I'm not stupid . . . I know what's going on . . ." Kanryuu laughed again.  
  
"Fine . . ." she whispered. "I'll join you . . ."  
  
_'He manipulates people, by using their weaknesses,'_ she thought to herself_. 'If only there was a way I could have no weakness . . . but as long as I love Kenshin, I guess Kanryuu will always have the upper hand.'_  
  
--------------------------  
  
Breakfast was silent. Kaoru didn't want to speak, for fear her tongue would betray her thoughts. Her mind raced as she ate in silence. She thought of the possibility of sending Kenshin away, where she couldn't see him, and maybe she would forget. But they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. She also knew that Kenshin wouldn't go unless she told him that she hated him or something. Even then, her eyes would betray her, like they always did.  
  
She stared down at her meal. She then realized that Kanryuu was watching her. She met his intense gaze, but quickly looked away. "It's good . . . the food I mean . . ." she managed to say.  
  
"I haven't noticed . . . I was to busy-"  
  
'_Please don't say "I was intoxicated by your beauty",'_ she thought, turning her head away.  
  
"-being intoxicated by your beauty," he grinned, thinking he was the most clever man alive.  
  
She groaned inwardly and smiled on the outside, "I thank you for your kind words."  
  
"Have you made a decision yet?" he asked, obviously referring to his marriage proposal.  
  
_'I get it now,'_ she thought, '_he wants to sweet talk his way into my heart by letting me stay here and not making me do chores, and giving me pampered treatment.'_  
  
"No Kanryuu . . . I've actually been so worried over my health, that I haven't given it much thought . . . I promise you though, I will seriously consider everything you offer." She smiled politely and excused herself from the table.  
  
His eyes watched her go, and he sighed, "What are you going to do today?"  
  
She turned around, "Huh?"  
  
"I'm not allowing you to go to the bar anymore, and I don't think there's much to do around here, so what will you do all day?" Kanryuu grinned a little.  
  
"I actually wanted to see if anyone need any help with chores . . ." she smiled.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Kanryuu shouted across the dining room. She stared at him. "You are now above chores, I told you that. I will hear nothing of this, helping with chores nonsense. You are no longer a servant."  
  
"B-but . . . very well then . . ." Kaoru sighed. '_I have to play by his rules . . .'_ she thought. "Then will you allow me to go into town? I think I would enjoy doing a little shopping. My sister needs a new skirt . . . she ripped hers."  
  
"Fine, but I will accompany you. I have some business anyway, and I am worried for your well being." He stood and smiled. Kaoru nodded with a sigh and went to get her shawl.  
  
------------------  
  
"Kanryuu, really, you don't have to watch me like a hawk . . ." Kaoru complained, as Kanryuu stared over her shoulder at a vendor's stand. He huffed and pulled away.  
  
"I have to get to that business I mentioned earlier. I'll be back at twelve o'clock. Meet me in the center of town, by that hat shop then." Kanryuu stalked off and Kaoru watched him go in surprise. '_I wonder what his 'business' entails . . .'  
_  
An hour later, Kaoru sat in front of the hat shop, the gift for her sister in hand. It was ten minuets past the time had Kanryuu said, and she was getting a bit restless. She looked up and caught a flash of red hair. Her heart pounded as the owner of that hair walked towards her. She stood up and smiled whole heartedly.  
  
"Good afternoon, Milady!" Kenshin greeted, cheerfully. "What brings you to town?"  
  
"Oh! My sister, she tore her skirt. I had to get her a new one." Kaoru held up the newly purchased skirt in a bag. Kenshin nodded and smiled. "And . . ." She didn't really want to tell him about her being here with Kanryuu, but . . . .  
  
"Oh, Misao told me about Soujiro . . . I am so terribly sorry . . ." Kenshin hid his eyes from her, not wanting to meet her sorrowful gaze.  
  
"It's not your fault, Kenshin . . ." Kaoru half smiled.  
  
"But it is . . . I've gotten you in more trouble then necessary by being here . . ." he looked up at her. "Kanryuu might hurt _you_ next."  
  
"Not a chance . . ." she sighed. "If he ever wants to _woo_ me, he wouldn't hurt me . . ." she waved her hand in the air dismissingly. "And I know that in particular, at this moment in time, he'll be doing nothing to me . . ."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenshin said, as they both sat down where Kaoru had previously been sitting.  
  
"He's gone to such extents as to ask me to live in the house with him . . ." she answered calmly.  
  
"What?! How dare he!" Kenshin said, moving to stand.  
  
Kaoru placed a gentle hand on his arm and he settled. "It's alright . . ." she whispered. Her hand rubbed his arm rhythmically. "It's alright . . . I'll be fine, okay? Listen . . . I want you to be careful . . . I know you're probably good with a weapon . . . but Kanryuu might try to kill you, if I screw up! You have to promise me that if anyone comes after you, you'll leave . . ."  
  
"Kaoru . . ." he whispered. She stared at him and he smiled suddenly, "That would break a promise I made you, it would. You are very contradicting person."  
  
She pouted slightly and he laughed. "Fine, but if you die . . ." she smiled slightly, "I die too."  
  
"I will be sure never to die, just to keep you alive then. You're too beautiful to die." He laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
She blushed and sighed, "If only I was free and beautiful . . ."  
  
He grinned and leaned towards her, "Meeting you wouldn't be half as fun then."  
  
"You should leave . . ." she whispered, their foreheads touching. "If Kanryuu finds us . . . He'll be none too pleased . . . besides . . . you could have another woman, who would be easier to romance . . ."  
  
"Ah," he sighed, "but would I want her, if that was the case?"  
  
For a third time, their lips met. They heard a few people around them gasp and they pulled away quickly. Kaoru was completely red, having drawn the attention of practically the whole town. Kenshin raised an eyebrow. He had known that their foreheads touching had been scandalous enough, but he was to busy thinking about how beautiful Kaoru was to care. A few whispers were heard and sounded to be along the lines of, "Isn't that Kanryuu's woman?"  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin mournfully upon hearing those words and he grinned, shaking his head. He stood and joked, "I would like to do this again sometimes; your lips are all too perfect, so there's no way I can stand being away from them . . ." He blinked and heard his own words, "I meant you! Really, I meant you!" She smiled and he went on, "But perhaps in more privacy next time, right?"  
  
"Yes . . ." she blushed again and he laughed.  
  
"See you soon, okay?" he a fingered her cheekbone and walked away slowly. "I should go. Kanryuu would have my as- . . ." he noticed the disapproving looks a few old ladies were giving him and he corrected himself, "ashes in a jar and sent to China if he knew I was here!"  
  
She laughed and shook her head, "What am I going to do with you, cowboy?"  
  
'_Marry me someday. . .'_ was his initial thought to answer her. The thought made him smile even more and he answered, "I don't know!"  
  
He waved and disappeared into the crowd. She smiled and an old lady waddled over to her. Kaoru looked down in surprise, "May I help you, elder?"  
  
"I thought you were that broad Kanryuu Takeda is courting . . . Aren't you marrying him?" she old woman asked.  
  
Kaoru's blush returned, "Courting? . . . I . . . uh . . ."  
  
"Cheating on him already? My, my, you _are_ a whore!" the old woman shook her head contemptuously  
  
"Elder?!" she gasped at the name she was christened. "Y-you don't even know me!"  
  
"Sometimes you don't _have_ to _know_ a person to know what _type_ of person they are." She turned and walked away.  
  
Kaoru said nothing and stared in amazement. Kanryuu came by soon to collect her and escort her home. She went willingly, feeling bad about what the old lady had said.  
  
_'Am I just a . . . a whore?'_  
  
----------------------  
  
Kanryuu stared at Kaoru in the carriage. She shifted, uncomfortable in his gaze and looked out the window. When his gaping became too much for her she looked him straight in the eye, "What is it you want Kanryuu? You've been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'm sorry, darling, I just love the way you look. You're such a beautiful woman." He smiled sinisterly.  
  
_"I just . . . well . . . granted I love the way you look and that's what caught my eye at first, but . . . uhh . . ."_  
  
Kenshin's words came to mind, but they were so much more endearing then that of Kanryuu. The way a slight twinge of pink crept on his cheeks, the way he was stuttering and how he faintly fidgeted. She had known what he meant. He was calling beautiful, but he knew that she was much deeper then beauty.  
  
But for Kanryuu, however, all she felt like was a piece of meat. He was such a one-night-stand kind of guy she was sickened. Kanryuu would never understand her, nor would he try. She would never be deeper then her skin to him and that always would bother her.  
  
She snapped out of her ravine of thoughts and muttered a "Thank you" under her breath. He nodded and she looked away, knowing full well that his eyes were staring a bit lower then her face.  
  
"Kaoru?" he called her. She looked back at him. "Do you love me?"  
  
Her eyes widened and her face paled. She immediately thought of Kenshin and a small blush appeared. Her mind raced with answers. Yes. Not entirely. No. I hate your guts. How could you ask that? You're such a jerk and a pervert.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she stammered.  
  
"Aren't women usually in love with the man they are to marry?" he snickered.  
  
"Kanryuu . . . I-I n-never gave you an a-answer." She kept tripping over her words as they came out.  
  
"Oh, but I know what that answer will be. Kanryuu Takeda always has his way." His hand reached for hers. In her shock, she felt she couldn't pull away.  
  
Thunder rolled across the vast plains of desert and assaulted Kaoru's ears. Like the rain that was surly falling where the thunder had emitted from, her tears splashed to the ground. Kanryuu licked his lips nastily. He jerked her towards him and kissed her, forgetting all gentility. Her tears continued and he pulled away, grinning like mad with fever.  
  
"You're lips are so . . . are so . . ." He'd eyes ran over her face as he tried to think of a sly and flattering remark.  
  
_"I would like to do this again sometimes; your lips are all too perfect, so there's no way I can stand being away from them . . ."_  
  
Kaoru let out a small sob, and Kanryuu forgot to finish the rest of his sentence. He pulled her to him again and forced another kiss on her. She thought of pulling away and slapping him but . . .  
  
"_Listen . . . I want you to be careful . . . I know you're probably good with a weapon . . . but Kanryuu might try to kill you, if I screw up!"  
_  
She could only close her eyes, and pretend, with all her heart that it was the one she truly wanted to kiss. '_He would never be this rough with me!'_ her mind shouted. _'But, if this is the only way . . . Oh, gods! Please! Let someone help me!'  
_  
As if on cue, the carriage jolted and the two were thrown to opposite sides of coach. Kaoru breathed shallowly while Kanryuu fixed his glasses.  
  
"When we get inside," Kanryuu said, "please don't forget about dinner. I asked the cook to make something special for us . . . being it's our first dinner together."  
  
"Yes . . ." she said, emotionlessly.  
  
"Kaoru?" he asked. She looked up and he smiled. "You never did answer me."  
  
"I . . ." her mind raced again. What was she going to say?

_"Kanryuu might try to kill you if I screw up!"_

She looked up at him and answered truthfully, "Kanryuu, I'm really not sure what to say . . . I just . . ."  
  
"It's just a simple yes or no, but I can understand . . . love between a master and servant is morally forbidden. Don't worry, once you stop feeling like a servant, you'll warm up to me right away." Kanryuu smiled as the coach stopped in front of their house.  
  
------------------  
  
Most of dinner was as uneventful as breakfast had been. Although, the difference was that Kanryuu spoke more during dinner then he had during breakfast. Kaoru tried to follow the rules that would accommodate his mind frame, which happened to be along the lines of: _Women should be seen, not heard; Women don't have opinions; Women will do whatever the man says without hesitation; Women are replaceable.  
_  
She wanted to slit her wrists, or at least do that to him. He talked, and talked about the most insignificant things, and expected her not only to listen to his every word, but agree with all her heart. Kaoru's thoughts were all throughout dinner: _Strike this man down where he stands, God, or so help me,_ I will_.  
  
_She nodded and tried her best to keep her eyes on her food. However, she couldn't even eat it, let alone finish it. It was a steak! A _whole _steak! She had never seen a piece of me this big. She felt guilty, her brother, sister, and Soujiro are only getting some slosh they call soup and a piece of bread each.  
  
'_I'll say I'm not feeling well . . . take some food to my room, and sneak out, to give them a taste of the good life. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat anything Kanryuu has served though, it's too rich . . . I mean, when my family is suffering, I don't want to eat a meal as embellished as this one . . .'_ she silently mused. She was about to go through with her plan, when Kanryuu addressed her for a more personal reason.  
  
"Kaoru . . . I don't think I want you leave this house. At all. I'm serious this time. If I'm not around to escort you, you may not leave this house. Got it?" Kanryuu peered at her over his entwined hands that were propped up on the table by his elbows.  
  
Kaoru gaped at him, "What?! But . . . I mean . . . can I at least go to visit my family?"  
  
Kanryuu laughed, as if this was a comedy, "Of course, I just meant not going into town at all. But honestly, I don't want you going there, it's a dangerous place."  
  
_'Dangerous for your love interest . . .'_ she complained in her head. "But Kanryuu . . ."  
  
"No buts!" he thundered as if he was God himself.  
  
-----------------  
  
Later on, she was able to sneak away to see her family. Soujiro was doing well, and could hold a conversation, Aoshi was still dazed by the meeting with Misao, and Tsubame was asleep. Tsubame had to take over most of Sou's chores, since she worked in the stables with him, and knew what to do and what goes where. Kaoru smiled at her sleeping form and placed the new skirt on a dresser top.  
  
She told Aoshi and Sou of Kanryuu's new rule and they had a similar reaction that she did. She sighed and told them about the stagecoach ride, leaving out a few details of course. All they knew was that he had attempted to kiss her but the coach was jostled. She told them that she was going to send a letter to her friends in town and tell them of what happened. Aoshi nodded approvingly and Soujiro said nothing, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
"Kaoru," he said suddenly, "I bet we could pull off what we did before, when I helped you sneak out."  
  
Kaoru blushed and nodded. Aoshi shook his head, "I only said yes that time because not only was I stupid, but Kaoru wasn't as in love with that one as she is now. Also, Kanryuu didn't have that much of a liking for her then. Doing something like this now is out of the question."  
  
"But brother!" she pleaded.  
  
Aoshi's face softened, "But I will help letters be sent back and forth . . . I'm sure, if we just wait a little bit . . . something will happen, and help us turn our luck around."  
  
"You'll really give them letters from me when you go into town?" Kaoru said, getting excited.  
  
"Of course, sister." He smiled. "I'm going into town tomorrow, matter of fact. I have a bit of work there for the next week or so, to earn some extra money. I think there's a quill and ink along with paper in that top draw." He pointed toward the draw and her eyes light up. She quickly took out the supplies and wrote a letter out.  
  
She gave it to Aoshi, "Thank you so much, brother." He nodded and slipped the letter into his jacket.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice called from behind the inn door while the owner of the voice knocked.  
  
Kenshin got up to open it and smiled, "Why hello, Sir Aoshi. To what occasion do I have to thank for this visit?"  
  
"The Warlord Kanryuu, of course," Aoshi answered coolly. "He has now deemed the whole town unworthy of seeing Kaoru, so she won't be in town for a while. A _long_ while."  
  
"Is that so?" Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Well, it was actually because he doesn't want to have the chance that you'll persuade Kaoru's decision, but either way . . . In any case, Kaoru gave me a letter to give to you. I'll be in and out of town for a while, so if you have a reply, you'll probably find me around the hardware shop in the middle of town." Aoshi handed Kenshin the letter and nodded.  
  
Kenshin took it, gratefully and read the contents.  
  
Kenshin,  
  
I'm really sorry, but Kanryuu has forbidden me from leave the estate's  
boundaries. All he's allowing me to do is stay at home and . . . come  
to think of it, there's nothing to do and he's not allowing me to busy  
myself with cleaning, so I have nothing to do except visit with my  
family at night. Thank the heavens that Aoshi was willing to deliver  
this message . . .  
  
I have a feeling that Kanryuu's wrath, or I should say _love_, is just  
about to get worse. In the coach ride back from town this afternoon,  
he had the nerve to kiss me . . . Honestly! In any case, Soujiro might  
help me to sneak out, but my _brother_ doesn't think it wise.  
  
Please tell Misao that she's made my brother so much more of a happy  
person. Even if he doesn't look it, I can tell. I hope I can see  
everyone soon! And I hope Kanryuu doesn't send someone's _ashes_ to  
China before I get to kiss said person again.  
  
Kaoru  
  
Kenshin laughed and shook his head, "You're sister's really something . . ."  
  
Aoshi nodded with a slight smile. "Where's Misao?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Kenshin thought for a moment and answered, "I have no idea . . . Her and Megumi lefted a while ago . . . They'll probably be back soon, they know we have things to do and Megumi always gets tired of Misao's mouth after a while."  
  
Aoshi laughed a bit, "Yes, well, she doesn't stop talking very easily." Aoshi checked his watch, "I must leave; I have work to attend to. Give her a hello from me and don't forget: I'll be around the hardware shop in town."  
  
"Alright," Kenshin nodded and held the door open for Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi paused before leaving, "Thanks for taking care of her . . ."  
  
Kenshin smiled and Aoshi lefted the inn.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The plan to sneak out was a failure. Kanryuu had decided to take a vacation from his work and stay at home more with Kaoru. Kaoru knew that with him relentlessly watching her, she wouldn't be able to steal away. After thinking about it, Kaoru had to wonder exactly what it was that Kanryuu did to make so much money. Upon asking what it was he did, he hollered at her that she should know her place and not question the master.  
  
Kaoru seeing her 'cowboy' was also a not viable. As long as Kanryuu was around the house, there was no way she was sneaking out and there was no way he was sneaking in. Kanryuu would sometimes go on about how people like Kenshin should be condemned to hell, but Kanryuu never gave a specific reason _why_. Kaoru would just try to keep quiet and bite on her bite to the point where her teeth pierced the skin. She didn't know if she could take another boring lecture about how Kenshin is a horrible person.  
  
It was three long weeks after Kanryuu had decreed the town unsuitable for Kaoru. Many letters had been sent back and forth between Kaoru and her family and Kenshin and his group. Most of those letters were brought by Aoshi or Sanosuke, since Kanryuu didn't know Sano. The letters, unbeknownst to Aoshi or he might not have delivered them, were mostly sweet nothings between Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru could have sworn that one or two of them delivered by Sano to her hand been skillfully pried open and resealed, but in any case she didn't care. He knew of their love, so what did it matter?  
  
When Kaoru was finding things to busy herself with, Kenshin was miserable. He felt he failed Kaoru and wasn't able to protect her. Kanryuu, after all, always had something up his sleeve and he might try to confront her again. She hadn't given him her answer yet, so of course he was _trying_ to get it out of her. She kept making excuses, such as: "My one cousin died this week, so I don't think I can, I'm trying to be mournful," and Kanryuu actually bought it. Kenshin still felt guilty though because he had promised Kaoru that he'd try to get her freedom and he hadn't been able to yet. Not that he hadn't been trying, but he had to wait for now.  
  
------------------------  
  
Kenshin lay on his bed at the inn, hands tucked behind his head, deep in thought. Misao bounced in suddenly and he sat up.  
  
"Himura! Himura! Himura!" she called, jumping on top on his stomach.  
  
The wind was knocked out of him but managed to huff, "What Misao?"  
  
"You got a letter!"  
  
"From Kaoru?"  
  
"No!! From the government!!" she bubbled. "It's gotta be about-"  
  
"Give it here!" he shouted, not listening to the rest of what she had to say. He reached for it but she pulled it away.  
  
"Say please!!" she giggled.  
  
"Please!!" he begged. She gave him the letter and he ripped in open and read it. "Holy sh-"  
  
---------------  
  
"-it isn't what I want to do. But duty calls." Kanryuu smiled. Kaoru gave him a blank stare and he sighed. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, I'd rather stay at home and _waste time_ with you but this is urgent. I was able to do minimum amount of work in order to stay home with you to make you feel . . . _comfortable_, but I can't waste anymore time. My . . . _business_ needs me." He fixed his tie and smiled, "You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Perfectly," she muttered. A thought went through her mind and a small smile came to her face. "You think I could come with you? Shop around town?"  
  
"No!" he said abruptly. She looked at him in surprise, "I mean, no, no I don't think it's proper."  
  
"But what does formal-"  
  
"No, Kaoru! No!" he shouted again.  
  
She huffed and walked away to her room. When Kanryuu left, she went to the servants' quarters and found Soujiro sitting in her old room, carving into a piece of wood. She talked to him for a while and he just kept smiling. She finally was getting tired of him barely replying and shouted, "Sou! I'm not in a good mood! Why the hell do you keep smiling?!"  
  
He looked her in the eye, "Cause you're gonna get to see them. Tonight."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Man, he's been in the dumps for too long now!" Sanosuke said, slamming his fist to the table, a bit drunk. "I'm telling you, it ain't healthy!"  
  
"We know that, but there's not much we can do," Megumi sighed.  
  
Misao came down the stairs, "He said that he's gotta think it over."  
  
"I see . . ." Megumi sighed. "Well then . . ."  
  
"Why is everyone so gloomy around here?" Yahiko piped up. "He's bounced back before, he'll do it again!"  
  
Megumi smiled at the younger boy appreciatively, "Let's hope so."  
  
Sanosuke got up abruptly and muttered, "I'll be back in an hour at the most."  
  
He walked out and Megumi called after him, "Wait! Where you going?!" He was gone by the time she called and she sighed, "What's gotten into everyone?"  
  
------------------  
  
Kenshin stared at the ceiling, in the same position he had been when Misao had unexpectedly came through the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Damn I miss her," she said to no one.  
  
The door opened slowly with a squeak and Kenshin sighed, "Misao, go away."  
  
"But I'm not Misao . . ." a rich voice said sweetly.  
  
Kenshin sat up, "Kao-" he was cut short upon seeing the woman before him. It was in no way Kaoru.  
  
The woman looked young, but . . . experienced in life. She had dark plum eyes and long lashed that fluttered alluringly. She had long black hair with a green tint that was pulled oddly on the top of her head, with a few strands that were falling loose and resting on her hoary pale skin. Her dress was that of a showgirl. It was a dark red top with green trim that stopped just above her thighs and a similar colored bussel that rested just above her hips covered the back half of her long legs. She sighed and he noticed the jade color painted on her lips and the small beauty mark near the corner of her mouth. Kenshin looked at her face closer and noticed the immense amount of make-up applied to the woman.  
  
She walked towards him and pursed her lips together in a smile, while swinging her hips. He swallowed hard and sat up. She delicately moved her dress and sat down on the bed next to him. He looked at her with widen eyes and choked out with his voice cracking, "What do you need?"  
  
She smiled again in a seductive way and raised an eyebrow, "What is it that _you_ need?"  
  
"Oro . . ." Kenshin muttered, his face becoming completely red. "I- I- . . . I don't _need_ anything from you, Miss . . .uh?"  
  
"Yumi Komogata," she wink and held her hand out, palm down, to Kenshin. He gave her a confused look, and turned her hand to shake it. She laughed, "You're something else."  
  
"Why are you here, Miss Yumi?" he asked again, trying to word in a way she could make it inappropriate.  
  
"I was sent here to _cheer you up_," she laughed faintly. "What's troubling you, partner?"  
  
"Well . . . uhh . . ."  
  
"Come on . . ." she said leaning forward, "tell Auntie Yumi . . ."  
  
He found that terribly uncouth not to mention misused but he tried to tell her, thinking she might lay off if he did, "Well . . . I'm being separated from the _woman I love_," he said, trying to give her a hint. She apparently missed it and he went on, "She's been asked to marry another man that will most likely abuse her and she doesn't love him. But he's blackmailing her into believe there in no other way _but_ to marry him."  
  
"Oh that's terrible . . ." she feigned pity while leaning forward. She lifted herself up and settled in his lap.  
  
"M-M-M-Miss Y-Yumi? C-Could you s-stop that?" he squeaked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to," she said playfully. He swallowed hard again, trying to knock the lump out of his throat. "Maybe you should . . ." she pushed him back, so he was propped up on his elbows, "move on and forget her."  
  
"Miss Y-Y-Y-Yumi??" he stared at her. He was beginning to hate himself for not being a rougher man like Sanosuke and also for having a weakness to people; women and children in particular.  
  
"Relax, she's not here . . . have some _fun_," Yumi tried to seduce him. He pulled back from her, using his arms and shook his head vigorously. She soon became fascinated with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
He gagged, "M-Miss Y-Y-Y-Yumi?!?! Oro!!!!!!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
A young man with dark hair hidden by the cowboy hat he wore stepped into the inn. He had on brown riding pants and suspenders that went over a baggy white button down shirt. His eyes were a sapphire blue and had peculiarly long lashes. He was built small and if not for the pants, looked like a woman.  
  
Megumi glanced at the new comer, but quickly looked back down to Misao's hair, which she happened to be re-braiding. Misao did the same thing, but looked back at the stranger a second time.  
  
"KAORU?!!" she gasped. "Oh my God!!!"  
  
Kaoru removed her hat and her raven hair fell down her back. Her boots clicked against the floor as she walked towards them. Yahiko and Megumi's mouths dropped. "You look just like a guy!!" Yahiko spat out.  
  
She made a face, "Gee, thanks." She looked at Megumi and smiled, "Where's Kenshin?"  
  
"U-Upstairs!" she said, starting to get over the initial shock. Kaoru ran towards the stairs with a huge grin. "Hurry up woman! He needs you!" she called. She heard Kaoru laughed half way up the stairs and she turned to Misao, "She's a good person . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Misao nodded. Megumi chided her and told her to hold still or she'll never be able to braid all her hair.  
  
"She's still not attractive," Yahiko muttered. No sooner then he could breathe again; a medicine chest and a short of knives flew his way.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
'_He'll be so surprised!! I can't wait to see the look on his face!'_ Kaoru giggled to herself. '_I bet he'll be so happy to see me that's he'll swept me off my feet! Oooh now I'm being silly! I hope he doesn't mind I'm dressed like this . . . but if it helped me get out, I don't think he'll care. Or maybe he'll be too busy with my lips to care!'_ She blushed and giggled at her gushing and slowly crept to the door. She stopped and her eyes widened when she heard a woman's voice on the other side.  
  
"Come on, I don't bite . . . often . . ." she heard the woman say temptingly.  
  
Kaoru gulped with difficultly and thought, _'Please don't be Kenshin, please don't be Kenshin, please don't be Kenshin, please don't be Kenshin . . . Please be Sanosuke . . . I'm sorry, Megumi, but please be Sanosuke . . .'  
_  
She opened the door a tiny bit and peeked through. Kenshin lay there, with a beautiful woman on top of him, who was busy unbuttoning his shirt. She gazed at Kenshin who looked like he was about to have a nose bled.  
  
Kaoru stepped back slowly, staring at the door. She felt the wall behind her and slumped to the floor. '_Oh my God . . . Oh my God . . .I know I sort of told him to do something like this . . . but he could have told me!! Oh my God_ . . .'  
  
She scrambled to her feet and unsteadily ran to the stairs. She reached the first floor and stumbled to find the door. Megumi looked up at her in shock and Kaoru stared for a second, emotions playing over her face as clearly as crystal. She turned and ran outside into the streets.  
  
She walked aimlessly, not caring that everyone was giving her odd stares because of her attire. _'So I'm just a piece of meat to him too? Won't men ever get a brain!! So I was replaceable? So I was worth nothing more then a good time? So I was nothing?! God . . . please just let me die right here . . .'  
_  
She stopped and looked up to where her feet had carried her.  
  
'_Tae's bar?'  
_  
-------------------------  
  
Yumi's hand ran over Kenshin's bare chest and he tried to squirm away. "Miss Yumi get off me . . .!" he yelped as her cold hand touched his skin.  
  
"Mm . . . not yet . . ." she teased.  
  
"Miss Yumi???? Please?!"  
  
"Oh shut up . . ."  
  
"YUMI!" he barked, pushing her off of him and towards the end of the bed. He blinked and sighed, while standing up, "I'm not a rough man, please don't put me in a position where I have to be."  
  
She blinked and stared at him. "You jerk!" she huffed.  
  
"That's a mouthful coming from _you_," he snapped back.  
  
"Fine . . . leave a girl out in the dirt!" She got up and lefted the room.  
  
"God . . ." he sighed, "what's with women?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Megumi saw Yumi coming down the stairs in a huff. Megumi raised an eyebrow at her and Yumi gave her a nasty stare.  
  
Sanosuke came through the door and took a look at Yumi. She wrinkled her nose at him, "I have never met a man who'd turn me down just like that!!!"  
  
"I'm sure you haven't," he grinned.  
  
"Excuse me? What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" she yelled back.  
  
Sanosuke put his hands up, "I didn't mean any-"  
  
"Don't expect anymore favors from _me_!!" she snapped and lefted.  
  
"I think . . . I screw up big time," Sanosuke sighed. "Kenshin's gonna be pissed when he found out it was me . . ."  
  
Megumi tapped Sano's shoulder lightly, "And just who was _that_?"  
  
"Uhh . . ."  
  
"And how do you know a woman like _that_?!" Megumi shouted, grabbing his ear and tugging him down to shout in said ear. "I swear you're a _perverted JERK_!!!"  
  
Sanosuke held his head and uncharacteristically said, "Oro . . ."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Good girl, now don't cry!"  
  
"But, but, but . . ."  
  
"I have a plan that will work on _any man_!"  
  
"W-What are you t-talking about?"  
  
"Come upstairs! I have to get you dressed up for the occasion!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're gonna make him wish he never took _you_ for granted."  
  
------------------------  
  
Kenshin stared, yet again, at the ceiling over head while trying to think over the predicament he was in. The door opens slowly again and Kenshin became annoyed.  
  
"I swear if it's Misao or Yumi OR Sano, I'll kill you!" he growled.  
  
The door continued opening so he sat up to tell whoever it was off. He stared at the figure in the door way and lost all power to think properly.  
  
"My God . . ."  
  
------------------------  
  
_"Desert Rose, dreamed I saw a Desert Rose, dressed torn in Ribbons and in Bows. Like a Siren, she calls to me."  
  
U2- "In God's Country"  
_  
-------------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey! You like?! I hope! Because it's 13 pages long!!! Oy . . . . Anyway, I'm sorry if it took long, but I don't remember what day it was when I updated last.  
  
And I have something important to say!  
  
_::Gets really depressed_:: In real life, Kenshin and Kaoru wouldn't work out . . . Here's a lesson in . . .  
  
RL K&K 101:  
  
First off, Kenshin would only see Kaoru as a SISTER!!! Not a girl who he MIGHT POSSIBLY like. He probably doesn't see her as pretty . . . even though he lied and said he did . . . . Also!! Sanosuke doesn't help!! He only tells m- . . . I mean Kaoru that she should tell Kenshin and get it over with because he's obsessed with torturing her . . . well, ok; maybe he WAS trying to help . . . BUT STILL. AND Misao isn't a help with her saying: "Oh it'll work out! Don't worry!" Well you know what? It won't so, there! And that's the truth people!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Nkechele: Please disregard her . . . . I'm telling you this for your own good . . . She's having these weird episodes . . . please don't listen to her, for your own romantic sanity . . .)  
  
Me: Shut up Nkechele!! ::_takes a swig of booze::_ You should talk, having those weird obsession with all those Japanese singers and actions!!  
  
Nkechele: Mou! They're hot!  
  
Me: Whatever! _::downs another bottle_:: 'Till next time! ::_hiccup::_  
  
-Ciao


	8. Sad Eyes, Crooked Crosses

Gunshot Roses  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Warning: Harsh Cursing Below!  
  
-------------------------  
  
_The door continued opening so he sat up to tell whoever it was off. He stared at the figure in the door way and lost all power to think properly.  
  
"My God..."  
_  
The woman at the door took his breath away. Her raven black hair was pulled into a bun. Her lips were colored ruby red and other various paints were applied to her face to bring out the bright blue color of her eyes. Her top was dark blue with a trim around the low neck line in white. Her reprehensibly short skirt was black and her high-heeled boots came about to her ankle and hung loosely.  
  
She took a few steps towards him, her boots clicking against the hard wood floor and her hips swaying sensuously. He was mesmerized by her movements, her grace, and her beauty.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but he did so first, "My God... Kaoru?" She bit her lip slightly and he stood with his feet flat on the floor, "Kaoru? What the hell is this?" He stepped closer to her.  
  
"Kenshin... I..." she stammered and looked at the floor.  
  
Kenshin gave her the once over again and something inside of him began to burn, "What the hell do you think you're doing dressing like this?! Do you _want_ to get raped or something?! Not only Kanryuu would do something, but all the drunken slobs around here!! You look like a damn courtesan!! You know how much danger that puts you in?!!"  
  
"Isn't this what you want..." she whispered, not looking at him still.  
  
"What?!" he spat. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
She closed her eyes and shouted, "Isn't this the kind of woman you would want me to be?!" She gazed up at him with a look of disgusted. "I saw you with that... that _woman_.... that _hooker_!"  
  
Kenshin paled and he looked at her surprised, "W-What?"  
  
"That's right! I saw how you let her..." she starred off. She glared up at him again. "She was on top of you for God sakes!!! I thought you... I... I trusted you, goddamnit!!"  
  
"_That's_ why you did this?!" He clenched his fists. "What the fuck is wrong with you??!!"  
  
She stared at him, eyes brimming with tears, "Don't you dare speak to _me_ like that!! You're the one there's something fucking wrong with!! I don't know _why_ I tried! _This is ridiculous_!! I should have known you'd be like all the others, only interested in my body!! I don't know why I was so foolish to think that you'd be different... You're just like all the rest... your just a damned _cowboy!_  
  
"I guess I should know better then that, though," Kaoru stared at him, her eyes burning now. "I should know that no man is to be trusted... even one like _you_." She bit her lower lip again and turned towards the door. "Never come to the Kanryuu mansion again... Never try to help me... and... and... **Never bother to think about me again**!"  
  
She ran towards the door, but Kenshin grabbed her arm. "Kaoru-... wait... I can ex-"  
  
"Let go of me, you goddamn bastard!" she spat. His grip didn't loosen, so she did the next logical thing.  
  
"Kaoru, I-"  
  
He was cut off again by Kaoru's sharp palm meeting his cheek with a resounding smack. He loosened his grip for an instant and she slipped away. His hand went to his cheek and when he looked up, she was gone.  
  
--------------  
  
Kaoru walked into Kanryuu's home. Tears were streaming her face, as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Kaoru?" an icy voice called, startling her. She looked up to find Kanryuu's cold stare. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was... um..." Kaoru turned away, unable to answer. _He can't know..._ she thought to her herself, _Otherwise, he'll kill Kenshin... He may have hurt me, but I do not want to be responsible for someone's death.  
_  
"Kaoru, I explicitly told you, that you were not allowed outside of these grounds," he starred down at her in disgust. "You deliberately disobeyed me! You thought I was a push over because I was being nice... However... you will find that I am not to be taken lightly!" He smacked her face with the back of his hand. Kaoru's hand went to her cheek as tears formed in her eyes. Kanryuu grit his teeth and continued, "You are not that strong I guess... to start crying form one simple smack."  
  
Her hand left her face and balled into a fist at her side. "I am not crying out of pain... but out of defiance."  
  
"Defiance?" he laughed. "You aren't that defiant now. Tears are streaming down your face... The same face that looks _hurt_. All you can do is stand there and clench your fists. You're nothing but a wild dog without her fangs. I control you, you see. I think you forget that fact. I _own_ you and your family. I can do whatever I wish with you... And since there's no one around that can stop me... I don't think you're in a position to talk about _defiance_."  
  
"I will kill you Kanryuu..." she muttered. "Someday, I _will_ have my revenge. You speak of wild dogs, but look at yourself! You are lower then one!"  
  
Kanryuu starred at her, his eye twitching slightly, "I would not say such things if I were you."  
  
Kaoru continued, angered, "You only control people with money! You only control this town by paying people off! You are lower then dirt, Kanryuu! You-"  
  
She was cut off by Kanryuu wrapping his fingers around her small neck. She gasped slightly, as his grip tightened. "I would not say such things if I were you," he said again.  
  
She whimpered slightly and he released her neck, only to grab her arm and roughly drag her to her room. He pushed her though the door and onto the ground.  
  
"This will be your punishment!" he growled. "You shall stay locked in here, until I see fit!" He slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. "And don't expect a meal for a few days!"  
  
She starred at the door from the inside of the room. _Heaven help us_, she prayed as she began to cry.  
  
---------------  
  
Kenshin walked downstairs, a few hours later, to find Sanosuke sitting in a chair, playing cards with Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin clenched his jaw, already in a terrible mood, and called the rooster head over to him. Sanosuke hesitantly got up and walked over.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"You don't," Kenshin began, "by any chance, happen to know a young woman named Yumi, would you?"  
  
"No..." Sano answered, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"He lies!" Megumi said, charging in. "It was him!! He did it!"  
  
Kenshin looked back at Sano, who was inching away. Kenshin grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kenshin shouted. "Are you purposely trying to ruin my life?! After everything I've done for you?!"  
  
"Calm down!" Sano said.  
  
"Calm down my as-"  
  
Sano pushed him down to a chair and he sat, looking annoyed. "It's true," Sano said. "I did tell Yumi to go to you. I really meant it as a joke, man. I didn't think the Missy would walk in at that moment." Sanosuke sighed, and sat down next to Kenshin. "If I wrote a letter to the girl, maybe she'd understand and all will be well again! So, cheer up! I'll take the blame."  
  
Kenshin looked reluctantly at Sano and sighed, "Fine, but if doesn't come around, it'll be your head."  
  
Sanosuke grinned "Yeah, yeah. Who's up for some drinks?"  
  
"Me!" Yahiko answered.  
  
---------------  
  
Three days had gone by. Kenshin and his group were sitting the front hall of the hotel, wasting time.  
  
The front door of the inn opened with a bang, and a heavily panting Soujiro walked in. Kenshin stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Kaoru..." he panted. "She's... Kanryuu... not good..."  
  
Kenshin took his arm and sat him down in a chair, "What's going on?"  
  
Soujiro took a deep breath, "Kanryuu found her coming in three days ago, and he's kept her locked up her room since. He's not allowing her any food, so the only food she gets is when Miss Bethany sneaks food into her room from the kitchen when Kanryuu's out on business..."  
  
"What?!" Kenshin shouted, standing up. "We have to help her!"  
  
Soujiro grabbed Kenshin's sleeve, "One more thing... Kanryuu got the letter meant for Kaoru. He now knows that she was with you that day. He's become even more bitter because of it, and I fear she'll remain locked away for more days then he originally planned. Because Kanryuu intercepted the letter, we fear that it wouldn't' be wise to send another one. And so... she is still quiet bitter towards you, Mr. Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin starred at the ground in silence. "I see..." His shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed, "Then there is nothing I can do..." He started walking towards the stairs.  
  
Megumi sighed quietly. Misao sat down and held her head in her hands. Sanosuke sat back on his chair and starred away. And Yahiko...  
  
Yahiko looked around at everyone. At Megumi, Misao, Sanosuke, and Kenshin's retreating form. He looked at them all in confusion. Were they giving up this easily? How could that possibly be? These were the people who defied odds! Megumi, who, even though she was a woman, became a highly acclaimed doctor! Misao, who was as fast as lighting, and deadly, even though she was small! Sanosuke, who was the epitome of strength! And Kenshin! Kenshin, whose name is legendry! Kenshin, who was one of the best men the North had!  
  
People like them were going to give up? And he was just supposed to accept this?  
  
_Like hell!_  
  
"What's the matter with you guys?!" Yahiko barked. "You're going down without a fight?! I can't believe this!"  
  
Sano looked up, "Yahiko-..."  
  
"Don't "Yahiko" me! I can't believe this! Someone is in trouble! Someone needs help! Someone we have come to like! And we're just sitting here on our backsides? I don't think so! We help! And we do it now! Are we gonna let Kanryuu make Kaoru cry another tear? I don't think so! She's the damsel and we're the heroes! And what do heroes do? They take up their arms and fight till no one's standing!"  
  
Misao squealed, "He's right! We gotta help Kaoru! I mean, she's such a good person and no one deserves to be in that position except Kanryuu himself!"  
  
Yahiko grinned, "Alright! Who's with us?!"  
  
Sano gave a cocky smile, "Guess you can't do without me!"  
  
Megumi grabbed her medicine chest, "I'll be here to bandage you up whenever you need me!"  
  
Soujiro laughed, "I know I'm not really "one of the gang" but you know everyone back home and I will always be there to help!"  
  
Yahiko chuckled, "Alright! That only leaves one! Kenshin? What's it gonna be?"  
  
Kenshin starred at everyone, emotionlessly. They all gave him hopeful looks. He broke down and smiled, wearily, "You know I'd always help her, whether or not she hates my guts." He walked towards the group.  
  
"Alright!" Yahiko said, his fist shooting into the air. "The Kenshin group is back!"  
  
"You've grow up a lot, Yahiko," Kenshin smiled, patting his head.  
  
Yahiko grinned and rubbed his nose, "Yeah well."  
  
"Well then," Kenshin said, "tonight, we fight!"  
  
------------  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, it's not long, but I like it . . . kinda . . . I just really wanted to post this for you guys! Sorry for the shortness!  
  
Sorry for the long time! I wrote the original event that was supposed to happen here, and then my computer broke. So, after much reflection and thought, I decided that the original storyline didn't portray Kaoru in the way I wanted it to. She seemed like a young girl, when I want her to seem as a mature woman. So I re-wrote it to be this, and that took a while, because I had to think about what was going to happen, but it actually works out better this way because the timeline is moving along quite nicely. And the whole "Yahiko speech", was very spontaneous.  
  
So all in all this version is better then the old. (I wonder if Koishii approves . . . she read the first idea)  
  
In other news, a new story of mine might be out soon . . . Might . . . I don't know . . . haha anyway . . .  
  
Ciao 


	9. Sleep Comes like a Drug

Gunshot Roses

Chapter Nine

----------------

Day turned to night quietly as Kaoru Kamiya sat in her room, alone. She starred up at the ceiling, ignoring the incessant pains of hunger. _I need to get out of here, _she said in her head for the millionth time. _Someone... Help me... No! No one is going to help me! I have to do this on my own... First thing: Get dressed._

She got up tiredly, and changed into a long skirt, top, and jacket. She then looked around her room. _What can I use? _She looked at the sheets on her bed and smiled slightly. _That'd work_...

Quickly and quietly, she tied the sheets together to form a makeshift rope. _I hope it's long enough_, she thought to herself. She tied one end to a post on her bed, and then threw the rope out the window, and down the side of the house. _Can I do this? _She starred out the window. _A better question would be: Can I stay here any longer? Guess I have no choice..._

She sighed deeply and climbed onto the windowsill, while holding on to the edge. _God give me strength, _she prayed. She took the rope in one hand and-

The door of her bedroom flew open with a bang. There stood Kanryuu, visibly full of rage. Kaoru's mouth hung open, at loss of what to say. He stomped over to her, his fist shaking in anger.

"Kaoru?!" he shouted. "What is going on here?!"

She could think of no words that would calm him. No words would suppress his rage.

The next instant was a blur to her. Kanryuu had grabbed her by the neck and was slowly squeezing the breath out of her. She gagged and his grip tightened. "You dare disobey me again?! You _dare _try to escape?!"

She clenched her jaw. His gripped tightened up again, and he then released her. She fell to her knees and began to cough. Wearily, she stood again, while mustering all the restraint she could. Kanryuu gave her a disgusted look, "You bitch." He punched her in the jaw and she fell to one knee. His foot came from the side and kicked the side of her stomach. She fell to the floor and began to breathe heavily. Kanryuu nudged her with his foot, "Done already?"

Kaoru spit out blood. She stood once more and wiped the blood from her mouth. Kanryuu smirked condescendingly and said, "Still defiant? You're too wild... we should tame you a bit!" He punched her in the stomach again. With a moan of pain, she slid backwards, and hit the wall beneath windowsill. Again, she stood.

This time, however, she had a plan.

----------------

Kenshin slid off his horse and turned to Yahiko, "You stay here with the horses. We don't want anyone to hear us."

Yahiko nodded and Kenshin took off, with Sano and Misao at his side. They silently ran through the yard, undetected, and found there way underneath the window Soujiro had said was Kaoru's. Kenshin looked up and noticed the window was open and a cloth rope was hanging from it. _Did she leave already? _he wondered silently.

He heard someone groan and took a few steps back to see into the window. He saw Kanryuu, but then another figure blocked him out. He recognized her small frame in an instant.

_Kaoru!_

-------------

"Kanryuu?" Kaoru said, while stepping onto the ledge of the window. Kanryuu's eyes got wide.

"Now Kaoru, don't do anything ras-..."

"Adieu."

She slipped out the window and gabbed onto the cloth rope. She heard Kanryuu shouting and she laughed slightly. She pulled her feet up to the side of the house so they gave her support. She sat there for a moment, trying to gain her balance.

Kanryuu suddenly stuck his head out of the window and startled her. She gasped and lost her foot-hold. She began to slide down the rope, not being able to stop. She looked directly down and realized that the rope was about to run out, about fifteen or twenty feet above the ground.

She closed her eyes and waited for the painful impact. But the pain never came.

Instead, two strong arms caught her.

She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Kenshin!" she cried. He smiled slightly.

Kanryuu roared form the window, "You again?! I'll kill you for sure this time! And get your hands off my Kaoru!"

Kaoru snorted, "As if I'm a possession..."

"You're hardly worthy to look at her, never mind _own_ her," Kenshin said.

Kanryuu sneered, "And you're worthy?"

"No, but at least I wouldn't hurt her intentionally."

"Why you-!" Kanryuu began. "Fine. Have it your way" Kanryuu snapped his fingers and guards emerged from nowhere. Two first floor windows opened as well, and two men with guns appeared. "You see?" Kanryuu laughed. "You're trapped!"

Kenshin held Kaoru tighter, "Sanosuke? Misao? Ready?"

"Yeah!" they answered.

"Let's go!"

"Fire!" Kanryuu bellowed.

The two gunmen fired, and the guards rushed to attack. Sanosuke punched out some guards, while Misao threw her knives at the gunmen. Kenshin ran with Kaoru towards the front yard. Sano and Misao kept the guards from following them, by keeping them engaged in combat.

Kaoru squirmed and shouted, "Put my down, you jerk!"

"Just hush!" Kenshin said, sighing heavily.

"Don't you 'hush' me! Put me down! I'll call my brother!" Kaoru kicked her feet. Kenshin said nothing, and just continued running. "I hate you!" she snapped.

Kenshin stopped dead. "Look! I'm trying to help you! Right now, I don't give a _damn_ whether you hate me or not! I'm just trying to get you out of here, because there's no way I'm letting you stay in a place like this any longer!"

He started running again. She was quiet for a moment and then began to shout again. Kenshin reached Yahiko and the horses. Yahiko laughed at Kaoru trying to squirm away. "Kenshin's pretty stubborn," he said. "I doubt he'll let you go."

She wasn't listening. "Let me go, damnit!" Kaoru shouted.

Kenshin hoisted her onto a saddle, none to gently, "Don't make me tie you up, woman."

"You wouldn't dare!" she yelled.

"Watch me," he laughed tiredly.

Yahiko jumped onto his horse, "I'm telling you, he'll do it." Yahiko turned to Kenshin, "Where's Misao and Sano?"

"Right here!" Misao answered, running up to them, with Sanosuke at her heels.

Sano grinned painfully, "Let's get back to the fox doc... quick."

"Sano?" Yahiko looked over and gasped slightly.

Kaoru leaned over and saw that there was a bullet wound in Sanosuke's thigh. Sano put a hand over it and smirked through a pained face at Kaoru, "You seem to be banged up pretty bad as well. You ok?"

"Y-yeah..." she said, weakly. Kenshin and Misao helped Sano onto a horse. Misao got on the same horse, to help him ride, and Kenshin got on with Kaoru.

"Let's go," he said roughly, kicking the horse, and making Kaoru grab his waist in surprise.

--------------

Kaoru stared at the door across the hall that was open a crack.

"Stop being such a baby!" Megumi chided.

"Ow! Ow! Oow!" Sano winced. "For a doctor, you're pretty merciless!"

"Hold still!"

Kaoru laughed slightly while listening to Sanosuke and Megumi. She then turned, somberly, towards Kenshin, who was getting some bandages from Megumi's mini-medicine box. Kenshin turned around and walked towards her, to help her with her wounds.

"Show me you're neck," he said emotionlessly, while never meeting her eye. She lifted her chin up. He placed some cream on her deep bruises. "Miss Megumi says this will help bruises heal faster. It's a family remedy, is what she told me."

"I see..." Kaoru said, looking at the wall. She closed her eyes, and fought the lump in her throat down. She winced when he rubbed over her sore.

"Sorry..." he said blankly. "Let me see you're cheek, please." She lowered her head and he rubbed a bit of the cream on her bruises.

He finished bandaging her up, which included wrapping up her abdomen, in silence. But he did notice, as he wrapped her stomach, that she was slimmer then usual, in an unhealthy way. When Kenshin finished, Kaoru went over to the other room, to se how Sano was.

"He's asleep." Megumi smiled warmly at Kaoru. Kaoru looked over and saw Sano sound asleep in one of the beds.

"Will he be alright?" Kaoru asked, quietly.

"Yes, he'll be fine." She patted a chair next to her, and Kaoru sat down. "Are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. My wounds were merely scratches." Kaoru smiled and nodded.

Megumi gave her a serious look, "That's not what I meant."

Kaoru blinked and looked at her. Megumi looked over at Kenshin, who was talking to Misao and Yahiko. "Oh..." Kaoru said quietly. "I don't know... I can't forgive him... I mean, I _can_, but I don't want to because I don't want to get hurt again..."

Megumi laughed, "That's right, the letter didn't get to you..." She knocked on Sanosuke's head and shouted, "Hey wake up!"

"Megumi!" Kaoru shushed.

Sanosuke groaned and opened his eyes, "What is it, fox?"

Megumi looked down at him sternly, "You own Kaoru an explanation for her wrecked love."

Kaoru's eyes went wide, "M-Megumi?"

Sanosuke coughed, "Oh yeah... that... Well, here's how it is, Missy: It's all my fault. I sic'ed that Yumi chick on Kenshin, and told her to be persistent... It was meant kind of as a joke... And you were never meant to know about it! I didn't mean to hurt your relationship... I just... I was _trying _to help... I-"

Kaoru bent her head down, "_You_ did it? It was _you're _fault?"

"Yeah..." Sanosuke muttered, getting a bad vibe from Kaoru.

She suddenly grabbed his neck and started to shake him back and forth, "I'll murder you!"

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Calm down!" Megumi said, grabbing her shoulders. Kaoru stopped and glared daggers at Sano. Someone coughed behind her, and she turned to see Yahiko, Misao and Kenshin starring at her. She looked around the room quickly and began to laugh nervously as Megumi let go of her. She sat up in her seat and watched an imaginary object on the wall.

Kenshin took a step towards her and her stomach flipped. She starred at his feet, until he was standing right in front of her. He bent over and looked her in the eye, "We should talk."

She blushed, "Sure."

He walked towards a balcony that faced the desert. She followed and he closed the door behind them. "No listening!" he shouted through the doors. He heard feet scramble and Kaoru giggle. He stared off into the desert and sighed. "I just wanted to-"

Her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, and he took a clumsy step back in surprise. He caught himself on the banister on the balcony. She sighed deeply, "It wasn't you! I mean, you didn't-! I-...ummm..." She stepped back and loosed her grip. She bit her lip slightly, "Um..."

He stared at her, and for the first time that night, really looked at her. She had bruises on her neck that were bandaged and her right cheek was red and a tiny bit swollen. He knew she had bandages wrapped around her waist. He smiled; she was completely beautiful, even like this.

He faced then became dark, "How can you forgive me? I was awful to you. I don't deserve you anymore then Kanryuu does..."

She smiled, "I should decide who's deserving of me or not. And anyway, it wasn't you! It was Sanosuke who hired that slut! I'm so relieved!" She hugged him tightly again. "Besides, how can you forgive me, I slapped you and got angry without hearing you out... and then I said I hated you..."

He pulled back and studied her face; his violet eyes searching her sapphire ones. She made a confused face and he pulled her towards him, while crushing his lips against hers. She squeezed his neck and her eyes fluttered shut.

He pulled back a few seconds later and smiled. Kaoru giggled, "Then we forgive each other?"

"Of course," he laughed.

"Why were you staring at me before?" she asked.

He grinned foolishly, "I was thinking whether or not I'd hurt your jaw by kissing you."

She tapped his arm playfully, "You're awful! What am I going to do with you?"

The same thought went through his head again: _Marry me someday._

"Marry me someday," he blurted out.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled, "And why would I ever marry a dirty cowboy like you?"

"'Cause I'm the only one that would marry a girl like you!" he laughed, while picking her up, and spinning her around once or twice.

He set her down, her arms still locked around his neck, and she smiled, a bit somberly, "Kanryuu wishes to marry a girl like me..."

Kenshin rolled his eyes, "Why must his name come up every time I'm with you! I want to be down with him! I just want to take you and run away into that horizon!" he got out of her grip and leaned on the banister, while starring out into the horizon, where the sun was starting to rise.

"You know Kanryuu would chase us..." she said, lacing her arm through his. "And I'm sorry, it's just.... I want to be rid of him too, and he's just always there. Every time I see you, I think how he might hurt you like he did to Sou... It's just... I try not to..."

Kenshin turned to her, "Then let's start over... Well, not from the beginning... How about from where I kissed you?"

She smiled, "You just want to kiss me again..."

He put his hands up, "Very true, I admit."

She looked up at him, playfully, "And what if I say no?"

"Then I'd die," he answered, grinning.

"You would not..." she was grinning too.

He raised his eyebrow, "How would you know?"

"No one has ever died from not being kissed!" she laughed, as she stared at him, unconvinced.

"Not true, my father came very close to it, when he was courting my mother, and she left him for a while," he said smugly.

"You are so dishonest!" she said, her smile as wide as her face.

"Am I?" he tested. "I'm feeling faint..."

"Stop it," she shook her head, unimpressed.

"But it's a dieing man's wish, so that he might live!" he begged. "How can you ignore a dieing man?"

"Very easily..." she said, starting to walk away.

"Don't make me do this..." he said mysteriously.

"Do what?" She turned around, intrigued, and he took her shoulders and kissed her. She pulled back after a second, "You play dirty..."

He shrugged and held her shoulders still, "I know... I do what I must..."

"Yes, because you know no other woman would want you but me, and I only want you cause you kiss well," she teased.

"Is that all I'm good for?" he laughed. "Well, then your right, no other woman would want me... Although that Yumi lady seemed very interested..."

Kaoru pulled him down to her and kissed him.

When they pulled away Kaoru eyed him, "Kenshin Himura, you are very deceitful..."

"I know..." he smiled and hugged her.

-------------

From the other side of the doors, Misao giggled. "That's so cute!" she whispered.

"Kaoru is such a lucky girl!" Megumi laughed. "But she's also quite the seducer!"

"Oh Megumi, you're awful!" Misao giggled again.

Sano rolled his eyes from his bed, "You girls are hopeless!"

Yahiko chimed in, "Yeah, you're both just interested in love and romance and all that crap... it's kinda pathetic..."

A medicine box and a few knives flew his way. He ducked, and they hit Sanosuke behind him. Sano groaned and went into a knocked out state. Yahiko chuckled. And the girls sat down and started to talk again.

"I wonder when he'll tell her about you know what..." Misao sighed.

"I suppose when it's time... it's so great, but very sad at the same time..." Megumi shook her head. "She'll be subjected to things I don't know if she'll be able to deal with though..."

Misao smiled sadly, "She's a strong girl... I think she'll be ok... and the outcome will be a happy ending! Right?"

Megumi smiled back at the younger girl, "I hope so..."

-----------------

The next night, the world slept peacefully...

Yahiko dreaming of being a success....

Sanosuke dreaming of a fox doctor...

Megumi dreaming of Sano getting a brain...

Misao dreaming of Aoshi...

Kenshin and Kaoru in each others arms dreaming similar dreams....

The only one who didn't sleep was Kanryuu... he sat up, wide awake....

And mad as hell...

_She will be my bride... She will be my bride... She will... Be mine..._

---------------

_Sleep comes like a drug, in God's country, sad eyes and crooked crosses, in God's country..._

_-U2; In God's Country_

-----------------

A/N:

Hey people! I hope you like! It was a joy writing this chapter! Especially the K&K scene! ::giggles:: I act like such a girl sometimes! Well, I can't help it; I'm a bit spastic... So, how did you all like it? I had wished it to be longer, but oh well... I hope you enjoyed it, that's the reason I write, to make people happy, or sad, or warm and fuzzy, or whatever I want to get through in the story!

Haha, I'm playing Jet, Are you gonna be my girl, and it's making me miss my friend who's in Brazil... haha he's such a dork!

In other news, the new story that I'm writing might or might not be released soon... I want it to be great, so I'm hesitant to release it... haha well, I will in a bit whether or not it's what I want...

And (much to Nkechele's dislike) this story will end soon... in about the next two or three chapters... probably two, then an epilogue....

Alrighty...

Ciao


	10. See What's On the Other Side

Gunshot Roses

Chapter Ten

-------------------

"Kanryuu, sir!" a solider said, ready to give whatever word Kanryuu said to the rest of the men.

"Tell the others to prepare," Kanryuu said, as he sat in a chair near the fire. "We're going to attack a certain inn at dusk. Make sure to bring the best of the best."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the solider answered.

---------------

Kaoru sat in a plush chair in the front hall of the inn, mending a shirt of Misao's that she had torn. She hummed to herself as she sewed and Kenshin watched her, with mournful eyes. She put down her project and said, "You have been looking at me with those sad eyes for ten minuets. What is it you want?"

Kenshin feigned a smile, "It's nothing..."

"No, it looks like something, please tell me," she insisted.

He got up and stood over her. She placed her sewing down and stood as well. "It's just," he began, "Some things may be happening that I have no control over... and you might not be pleased... with some _things_. And I just want you to be happy, but in order to be happy I have to let these _things_ happen..."

She smiled, but looked totally confused. "I'm sure that whatever these _things_ are, we'll be ok..."

He looked up at her, unconvinced, "You're gonna hate me when this is over..."

She laughed, "How could I ever hate you? And could you tell me _what_ we're talking about?"

"Well..." he began.

Gunshots cut him off. He grabbed Kaoru and slid behind a couch. He stared at her and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded and he pulled out his gun and loaded it. They heard footsteps walking around in the hall.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, you little mouse!" a man called. "Mr. Kanryuu wants his pretty little chikie back, and he wants her back now."

Kenshin stood with a smile, and a gun in each hand, "You really shouldn't shoot at people if you need a favor from them."

There was a gang of men, standing inside and outside of the inn, all with guns out and ready. "This ain't no favor, pal," the man said. "Either you hand her over or you end up dead."

"You know," Kenshin smiled again, aiming the guns, "I don't think I like either choices."

"Your funeral, pal!" the man grinned and leveled his gun.

Two shots rang out. The man slumped to the floor with two bullet holes in his chest. The other men stared at the dead man then at each other. "Did you see that?"

"Not really, but I don't think the captain even got to shoot..."

"That other guy shot to fast!"

"That man... who _is_ he?"

"Who me?" Kenshin grinned. "Well, I'm nothing but a cowboy."

The other men stared in terror. One man cried out, "Let's get out of here!"

"N-No.... we gotta bring the chick back!"

"But we're all gonna die!"

"Yeah, either way we will though!"

"That's right! Kanryuu will have our heads, if he found out we brought back nothing!"

"So let's make this simple," a voice said behind them. "Why don't you stay!" Two men fell, revealing Sanosuke, who was pulling his fist back. He gave Kenshin the thumbs up, "Hey friend."

"Hey yourself," Kenshin rolled his eyes, "You should be in bed. After all, you did get shot."

Sano waved his hand in the air, "Feh; that was nothing"

The men looked at each other, "He's wounded!"

"Let's get him!"

"Maybe use him as a hostage!"

They all began to rush forward, but ten knives flew out of the air and hit the ground in a line. "Tsk, tsk," Misao teased, jumping down from the roof top. "Hurting a wounded man, what's wrong with you?"

The men stared at her in terror, "Oh my God!"

"How the hell?!"

"Kill her!"

Misao pulled out some more knives and threw them as the men ran forward. Three men dropped and she smiled, "Hey Himura!"

Kenshin laughed, "I thought you were taking a nap!"

"And miss the fun?!" she giggled, while flipping, and kicking someone in the nose. "No way!"

The man yelped. Someone else jumped down from the roof and hit the man on the side of the neck with his hand. The man passed out and Yahiko smiled. "Where's Kaoru?!" he called.

"I'm right here!" she said, standing with her hands on her hips. "Do you people enjoy this?"

Sano, Misao and Yahiko looked at each other and answer, "Uh, yeah!" Kaoru looked at Kenshin, who shrugged.

"Hey!" a voice called from the roof. "Help me down?!"

Sano walked over to the ledge. He held his arms up and the figure slid down. He set her gently on the ground and Megumi dusted of her skirt. "Thank you." She looked around at the men. "Not much of a match," she said bored.

"Wow!" one of the men said, "Look at her!"

"Excuse me?!" Megumi shouted, while smacking that man with a medicine chest. "Don't you 'wow' me!" The man fell to the ground, with a bloody nose.

Sanosuke stared at the rest of the group, "Anyone else got anything to say about the lady?" He cracked his knuckles. The others slinked back in fear and shook their heads 'no'. He grinned, "Good."

"Holy crap, they got over seven guys in less then five minuets!"

"And we're supposed to be the best of the best!"

"You're the 'best of the best'?" Yahiko laughed. "Please!"

"He's right!"

"Let's get the hell outta here!"

The remaining few started to run. Yahiko ran a few steps after them and shouted, "Tell Kanryuu we said 'hi'!"

Misao started cracking up. Kenshin shook his head with a smile, "Yahiko, you really shouldn't..."

----------------

"What?!" Kanryuu shouted, his fists smacking the desk.

"We've been defeated sir..." the solider hung his head low. "They were too good..."

"After all that money I paid you?! After hand picking the best of this filthy town?! You failed?!" Kanryuu hollered and rose from his seat.

"S-Sir, if you were t-there, you w-would've-"

"I don't give a damn how powerful they are, next time bring the Gatling Guns!" Kanryuu ordered.

"Y-y-yes S-sir!"

---------------

Kaoru watched the people pass by, as she stood outside of the inn, her back against the wall, her hands behind her back, and her head bent low. _How will I ever be able to find happiness? S_he wondered. _Kanryuu will always chase me... If only Kanryuu wasn't around... then maybe I would have a chance with Kenshin... I-..._

Footsteps broke in her thoughts and she looked up to see Kenshin. He stood there for a while and just stared at the dark sky. She sighed and looked at the ground again. He finally turned to face her and he smiled lightly. "Would you like to walk?"

She nodded quietly, and took his hand. They walked down the quiet streets, slowly, looking at all the store windows and every person who passed by.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as they continued walking.

"Hmm?" she answered, staring into a shop window.

"I just want to tell you that... I..." he stared up at the sky again, asking for an answer to an unspoken problem.

"Kenshin," Kaoru turned towards him, "Please tell me, what's going on? Why are you acting so nervous?"

"I have to-... I have to leave... soon..." Kenshin looked her in the eye.

She stared back, with a confused look. "W-what do you mean 'leave'?"

A man's voice shouted, "He's gonna have to leave you and give you to us!"

Kenshin and Kaoru both whipped around, and saw the gang again, this time, they had a few more artillery weapons in their possession.

"A Gatling Gun?!" Kaoru gasped.

"That's kind of a dirty way to play," Kenshin smiled pulling out his gun.

"Yeah? Well it's about to get dirtier!" the leader grinned.

Suddenly, screams were heard from behind and Kenshin and Kaoru turned to see another group of men. This group, however, had hostages. The town's people.

"Damn!" Kenshin cursed.

"That's right," the one said. "So you best just give up now. There's no way you'd make it out alive. Or rather," he snapped his fingers and the men tightened up on the grasp of the townsfolk, "_they _won't make it out alive."

Kenshin clenched his teeth, "Kaoru, get behind me."

"There's no way you two would get out of here alive!" the man shouted. "So just give it up and hand her over!"

"Shit!" Kenshin spat. _There _is_ no way,_ he thought to himself. _We're screwed..._

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered. Kenshin turned. "Let me go with them. Get yourself out and let me go with them... I'll be ok... I promise."

"Damnit! I've got to do something. I'm not just throwing you to the lions." He whispered harshly.

"You're not throwing me to the lions; I'm walking in to save you."

"But Kaoru, I'm supposed to be there for you, always! This isn't right!"

"You men are so egotistical. I can take care of myself." Kaoru laughed lightly. "Let me save you for once."

"But-..."

"If you fight you'll be killed!" she shouted suddenly. "I-I.... I just don't want that to happen."

He turned to face her, and stared into her eyes. _She's set on this, _he mused. _I won't sway her._

"Fine," he sighed deeply. "But know this: I will _always_ come back for you. _Always."_

She smiled and turned to walk towards the mob. "Release the people!" she shouted at them. "Release them, or I'll bite through my tongue and drown in my own blood!"

"Alright, alright, bitch." The man snapped his fingers and the people were released. Kaoru kept walking towards the rabble. She got on with one of the horses, and as they rode away she turned to Kenshin. He stood there, helplessly staring at her.

"Keep your promise, cowboy!" she shouted.

A small smile tugged his lips, "Of course, Kaoru Kamiya!"

His smiled disappeared as he remembered the task that lay ahead of him.

_Now, down to business..._

----------------

"Kaoru..." Kanryuu sneered. "Sit." Kaoru walked up to the long dining room table and sat down, carefully. Kanryuu sighed from across the table. "Why can't you just be a good, quiet woman like everyone else?"

"Sir..." she started.

"Hush. I'll be doing the talking tonight." He ran his hand through his hair. "Kaoru I must impose on you the proposition that I offered you nearly a month ago."

"A-And what proposition would that be, Sir?" she asked, hesitantly.

"_Marriage_, Kaoru, marriage." He drummed his fingers against the table. "I'm tired of waiting. Yes, and free your family, or no and kill them."

"K-kill?"

"Yes... I've decided I've spared them long enough." He picked up a glass half full of wine and took a sip. "You know, since I'm such a nice man, and I've realized that you, with all your tomfoolery, probably haven't considered my offer once these past few weeks. You have till morning. If I don't get an answer by twelve noon... your family is dead."

Kaoru lowered her head, "I..." She raised her head to show her red eyes, "I understand."

"Goodie."

------------------

"What do you mean, 'their not here'?"

The inn keeper raised his hands, "I told you lady, they checked out early this mourning..."

Kaoru bit her lower lip. She asked the inn keeper another question. "Did you hear any mention of their destination?"

"No, but the young boy did say something about a big city... although the red head seemed rather pessimistic."

_If he's left, he damn well should be pessimistic, because if he ever comes back, I'll kill him,_ she thought, angrily._ Point blank kill him._

"Thank you," she said, smiling. She walked outside and her eyes grazed the town.

_Are they really gone?_

-------------------

Kaoru quietly stepped onto the Kanryuu estate. She turned her eyes upward and gasped. Kanryuu had Aoshi, Soujiro and Tsubame on their knees, at gun point.

"No!" she shouted as she ran to them. Two men caught her shoulders and held her back. She fought their grip and shouted.

"Kaoru!" she heard Kanryuu call. "Give me an answer now!"

The men cocked their guns. She fell to her knees, crying. Tsubame closed her eyes and readied herself. Aoshi reached for her hand, unsure of what Kaoru's decision would be.

"Fine!" she choked out. "I'll marry you! L-let them go!"

"Lovely," Kanryuu smiled. He snapped his fingers and the three were set free.

Kaoru ran to them and wrapped her arms around Tsubame. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She stroked the back of her head.

"No Kaoru," Tsubame smiled, "I'm sorry. I know you were in love with Mr. Himura... I'm sorry we were venerable enough to be caught." Kaoru shook her head and smiled, while wiping away her tears.

Kanryuu came up behind her and jerked her arm. He smiled down at her. "Now, my beautiful bride, it's time for preparations."

-------------------

The crowd hushed as the bride walked slowly and solemnly down the aisle. It was a beautiful chapel and a gorgeous dress. The bride looked beautiful as well, although her expression was heartbreaking.

Kaoru Kamiya's -soon to be Kaoru Takeda- face was a mixture of sadness, and the fact that she knew, this was the _only_ way. Tears streaked her face, making her make-up run. Her arm was laced to an unemotional looking Aoshi, who stared only straight ahead, and never at his miserable sister.

They arrived at the alter and he turned to her. Lifting up her veil, some of her misery made it's way to him. He sighed deeply and kissed her one cheek. He lingered, and whispered, "Have faith." He kissed her other cheek and whispered, "Sometimes it's all you need."

She nodded, her face tightening up and her hand wiping away more tears. Aoshi let the veil fall back down and handed her off to Kanryuu.

Kanryuu smiled, "My love..."

The priest began his sermon.

Kaoru closed her eyes.

_Kenshin...._

------------------------

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. And sorry this is kinda depressing....

Feel free to kill me!

Anyway... I have R.E.M. playing .... It really helps the writing process.

My site hit 300!!!! I'm so glad!!!

The new chapter for Linay's Broken Pieces is out!! Yay!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing thus far. Just stick around for one more chapter and maybe a epilogue! Now I gotta get this up before my curfew!

Ciao!


	11. Like a Siren She Calls to Me: Finale

Gunshot Roses

Chapter Eleven:

_Finale_

---------------------

"Kaoru, damnit! I'm tired of all this waiting!" Kanryuu took her wrist and threw her away from him. "Three days! Three goddamn days is what you have! And if you're not ready by then, I won't care!"

Kaoru sat on the bed, her legs folded under her. Kanryuu stared her down angrily. He then sighed and said, "I understand... you're barely out of being a teenager, so I'll be lenient..." Kaoru shifted so that she sat cross legged. Kanryuu shook his head, "I know you're going to ask to sleep in your own bed tonight, so go ahead, do so... but remember, when you're three days are up, you belong _entirely_ to me."

Kaoru nodded, silently, and walked out of the room.

Kanryuu watched her go thinking, _I have the rest of my life with her... Let her dream her silly dreams of being saved by that cowboy for a little longer, and then when he does not come, it'll be proof enough to her that there are no such things as dreams..._

---------------------

Kaoru stared out her window, her hands busy with sewing. She looked down at her work and smiled lightly. It was a shirt of Misao's.

She got up and placed the article of clothing on her dresser. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. She then looked down at the item in her palm. It was a pocket knife with engraved initials: KH.

She smiled for a second, then as her happiness faded, as it always had done to her, she lied down, and closed her eyes, thinking, _He has to come... He promised he always would... There's no way he can't come... Please, God, please let him come... _

She drifted to sleep, her thoughts on him, and was soon plagued with the nightmares that always haunted her.

--------------------

Kaoru stared out a window, while listlessly stirring a pot. She was expected to be a "homemaker" now, so she cooked a bit, even though it wasn't going well.

Bethany, one of the older maids in the mansion, walked in, and ran over to Kaoru. "Child, what are you doing?!" she shouted, while grabbing a pair of oven mitts. Kaoru was startled, and she looked down at the pot; it was burning to the point of being unrecognizable. She jumped back and Bethany took hold of the pot, and poured it into the sink.

Kaoru sighed and shook her head. "I can't seem to get the hang of this..."

Bethany nodded, "Yes, well that's obvious... Why don't I cook for you, honey? I think I'll do a bit better."

Kaoru shook her head yes and sat down on a kitchen chair. Bethany started to hum and she prepared another meal. Kaoru stared at the floor, thankful that Bethany was there.

Bethany was a chubby, elderly African American woman, with graying hair. She was warm and down to earth. She was the one who always protected Kaoru and helped her.

Kaoru sniffled, thinking that she couldn't do this any longer. She could not try to be some good house wife to a man she did not love. Kaoru's eyes started to tear. Bethany turned around and sighed. She walked to Kaoru and hugged her. "Oh, child, it'll be ok..." She gave her squeeze, and pulled back a bit with a smile. "You'll see... it'll all turn out ok, honey."

Kaoru nodded and stood, while wiping her eyes. "I'm going to go visit my sister."

Bethany smiled and walked back to the pot.

----------------

"Tsubame? Tsubame?!" Kaoru called out in the servant's quarters.

Tsubame peeked her head out of a room. "Yes?"

Kaoru smiled and rubbed her arm. "Hello..."

"Kaoru!" Tsubame squealed, and hugged her sister. "Come on!" Tsubame tugged her in the room. "We have much to talk about!"

A half an hour later, Kaoru was sitting on the edge of her old cot. Tsubame was talking about everything form Soujiro's new carving projects, to Aoshi's annoyance in Misao's absences. She brought up a new topic suddenly.

"What was that boy's name that is friends with Mr. Himura?" she asked, blushing.

Kaoru smiled, "That's Yahiko Myojin... He's a good kid... really funny. Why?"

"I saw him hanging out with Mr. Himura and that man that used to deliver letters here... Sanosuke Sagara was his name, right?" She started to play with the edge of her skirt. "Well, anyway, he's really handsome..."

"Yes, I guess, for a young man." Kaoru nudged her sister. "Little Tsubame has a crush!"

"Hush!" Tsubame gasped. "Brother cannot know!"

"Alright..." Kaoru sighed. "If I must keep quiet..."

"Speaking of love... How are you dealing with Mr. Himura's disappearance?" Tsubame wondered, looking up at Kaoru.

Kaoru swallowed hard, "Well, it's not easy, let me tell you that... There's always that thought... you know... 'will he still want me now that I've married Kanryuu,' or 'will he think I'm weak for doing so?' It's hard, you know. To be away from him... to have to love Kanryuu, or fake it rather. It's hard to try and keep hoping, everyday, that he'll come for me. It's hard, especially with Kanryuu pressuring me to do... things... I guess I'm dealing with it well." Kaoru turned and looked at her sister. "I guess I'm not only and bad sister, but and horrible role model... I didn't get the man I wanted in the end, and I gave in to something I shouldn't have..."

Tsubame's eyes welled up with tears. "Not at all! You're a wonderful sister and role model! You're a strong beautiful woman who did all she could!" Tsubame wrapped her arms around Kaoru and cried into her shoulder. Kaoru stroked her head lightly. "I wish we could have been stronger for you!"

Kaoru shook her head, "No, Tsubame, you did all you could, and more then what was expected of you... I'll always thank you for that. And I'll always love you, ok?"

Tsubame nodded, "I love you too, sister..."

"Now dry those tears! I'm inviting you and Aoshi to dinner tonight!" Kaoru smiled.

"What?!"

"Well, by contract, Kanryuu had to have freed you and Aoshi and Sou because I married him! So, if you're free, you can dine at the master's table!" Kaoru smiled and hugged her sister tightly "I'll go inform Miss Bethany to make more food!"

Kaoru got up and quickly walked back to the mansion. Tsubame watched her go and wiped the tear in the corner of her eye.

"Oh Kaoru..."

---------------------

"Kaoru! I'm home!" Kanryuu bellowed from the front hall.

Kaoru heard him and quickly walked to him. She smiled, deceitfully, and allowed him to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled again as he pulled away. "You should relax," she said to him, taking him coat and bag. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Ah, no thanks, my dear." He walked past her and went into the living room. He seated himself in a plush chair and picked up a newspaper. "When will dinner be ready, dear?" he asked as she came into the room.

"Very soon," she answered, not really knowing when. She sat on the arm of his chair and put her arm around the back of it. "Speaking of dinner, I wanted to invite my sister, brother and cousin. Would that be alright with you?"

Without looking up, he answered, "Most certainly not."

She slid off the chair and stood. "But why not?"

He stopped reading and said, "Because it's improper for master and slave to eat at the same table. You know that." He picked up the paper and started reading again.

"But you promised! You promised me their freedom!"

"Kaoru calm down. There's no need for you to draw attention to yourself." He looked at her again. "I did say at one point that they'd be free if you married me, but you never answered me on that. You never said anything, until I was forced to get and answer. If I was forced to get an answer, I would think that the offer I proposed along with marriage would be null in void." He stood and nonchalantly walked over to his humidor.

"You're talking in circles!" Kaoru said, angered.

Kanryuu sighed of deep frustration. "Basically, you were too slow to answer and I withdrew the offer to free them."

"That's deceitful! You lied to me!"

"And what is that smile when I come home from work? Hmm?" He turned around and towered over her. "As master of this home, my decision is final."

"But-"

"Shut up!" He pulled his hand back, as if ready to slap her. She closed her eyes tightly. "That was just a warning," he stated impatiently. "If you step out of line again, I will not hesitate."

Kaoru lowered her head. They stood there in silence for a moment. "I'll go finish dinner," she said, trying to break the agonizing stillness.

---------------------

They sat and ate in silence, for yet another night. Kaoru's mind raced. She had to do something, or he might break another promise he made. A promise that, if broken, she would be scared by.

"Kanryuu..." she almost whispered. "What is it that you do? I don't think you've ever spoken about where your job is in town and yet you go out to business a lot."

"Well... I own a... store... Yes, I own a business." He started eating, not bothering to explain.

"Well, which store? I know them all well and I don't think I've heard mention that you own it." Kaoru stared at him, confused.

"Well, it's more of a store people don't mention... Anyway, I don't think you should be concerned with that, my dear. It should be enough for you to know that I can always provide for you." He turned to his food once again.

Not wanting to start another argument, she nodded.

_I really am curious, _she thought to herself. _Maybe I'll just have to find out for myself. _

-----------------

The next morning Kaoru awoke, as Kanryuu was slowly getting ready to leave. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. Kanryuu looked up and she came down the stairs.

"Kanryuu?" she asked, sweetly. "May I come into town with you? I need to do some shopping."

Kanryuu sighed. "If you must... But why don't you fix your hair first?"

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, feeling her ponytail for bumps or loose hairs.

"I just think you should do your hair in a more... less-flattering way."

Kaoru sighed and went up stairs. She stared in the mirror. _What could I do with it? _she wondered. She finally settled on an up do that most women in the town had. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Since being married to Kanryuu, most of her older clothes were thrown away, in yet another attempt to tell the world that she was owned by Kanryuu by means of marriage. Most of her dresses were long sleeved, and had buttons in the front to her waist. She wore a belt with them mostly. The one she had on now was a dark charcoal color, and was made of heavy wool.

She hardly recognized herself. She was nothing of the girl she used to be.

Kaoru went downstairs. Kanryuu smiled and nodded in approval. They headed outside, where a carriage was waiting for them.

----------------------

"Meet me here at one o'clock and I'll get a carriage to take you back home, alright?" Kanryuu smiled.

Kaoru nodded. Her mind sped, _That's enough time to follow him, find out what's going on, then make like I was shopping._

Kanryuu started walking away. Kaoru watched him go, and then looked around. No one was paying her any mind, so she started to sneak through the crowds, following his trail.

Kanryuu walked down the normal streets, till he got to one alleyway. He looked around and creped into it. She stood behind the corner and peeked around. He opened a side door and went inside the building. Kaoru looked at the building she was hiding behind; it was "The Brother's Market".

She frowned. What was going on here?

She sneaked into the alleyway, and peeked into the small window in the door. Kanryuu had her back to her. There was another man, to whom he was talking to. Kanryuu handed him a small package. He turned to leave, and Kaoru's heart started beating fast.

Apparently the other man had grabbed him and held him back to ask him something.

Kaoru took this opportunity to run. She quickly hurried out of the alleyway and back to the place where Kanryuu had left her.

-------------------

Kaoru had started shopping, as her thoughts continuously preoccupied her.

_Who was that man?_

"Ma'am?"

_What was in that package?_

"Ma'am?"

_What is going on in this damned town?!_

"Ma'am?!"

Kaoru was startled. She turned around. It was a young man, with black hair and brown eyes. He smiled and tipped his hat. She dipped her head. "Sir Kanryuu," he began, "told me to come find you. I'm the cab driver that is to take you home. Are you ready?"

She looked down at her bag. She had bought a loaf of bread, some vegetables, some salt and other various items. Thinking that it was enough to convince Kanryuu that she was shopping, she nodded. "Yes, thank you." She followed the young man through the crowd.

"Oh dear! That's the fourth death in the past two weeks!"

Kaoru turned and saw two women, huddled over a newspaper. She stopped and listened in on them. The driver stopped as well.

"They say it was opium again!"

"Oh that's awful! Was it anyone we know?"

"Oh dear... it was Mr. Rutterger. He owns the hat shop in the town square, you know."

"Oh yes, yes, I knew him. That's terrible..."

"Yes. Would you like the paper? Jonathan has one at home already."

"No, no dear. Thank you, though."

Kaoru perked up, "Excuse me ma'am, I'll take it if you don't mind!"

The woman turned and smiled softly. "Oh, of course, Mrs. Takeda. Here you are." She handed Kaoru the paper.

Kaoru gave her a slightly questioning look and took the paper. She headed back towards the driver and he kept going.

--------------------

Kaoru took out the paper as she rode home in the carriage. She scanned the headlines for the one she wanted.

"Ah, here you are," she whispered to herself.

"_DRUG EPIDEMIC HITS WEST: _

_Mr. John Rutterger makes the death toll for opium over 50"_

She skimmed through the rest of the article that was filled with names and death dates and other boring facts. As she read, she made a mental note of the town where each victim lived.

"Most of them were here!" she said loud, shocked.

--------------------

"Are you alright, my dear?" Kanryuu asked, across the long dinner table.

Kaoru looked up and smiled. "Yes. I was just thinking, Kanryuu."

Kanryuu went back to his food, smiling. "Well, my dear, don't think too hard, you might get a headache. I'm good for all that thinking." He laughed lightly, and took a bite of his food.

Kaoru swallowed his words hard and made a face. _I more then a pretty face..._

------------------

The next day, Kaoru was plagued with disconcerting thoughts of herself and Kanryuu.

_Today is the third day, _she thought. _What am I to do? Should I let him go ahead and have me? Should I fight back? But if I harm him, he'll surly harm my family. If I let him have what he wants... will he let me go? No... probably not. What am I to do?_

She threw the rag she had into a bucket of sudsy water. She sat on the steps of the front hall and looked down at her now perfectly clean floor. She sighed and wiped off her forehead with the back of her hand

_I always think better when I clean._ She sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. She sat in a chair and sighed, looking out the window again.

_Will you come? Will you come and save me? Now, when I need you the most... Will you let me down? Did you ever mean anything you said? Did you ever... love me?_

-----------------

Kanryuu came home early that day. They ate dinner, while Kanryuu went on about different things. Kaoru quietly ate. While half listening to him. Her mind was running away with the idea that perhaps Kanryuu had forgotten.

"Kaoru?" She looked up suddenly and Kanryuu was smiling at her. "I hope you've remembered about our 'little deal'. Tonight's the night. If you're not prepared, I feel awfully for you."

Kaoru swallowed hard and put her fork down. She wasn't really hungry anymore.

----------------

There was a soft knock at his door. He allowed entrance for the knocker, and Kaoru came in. Her hair was down and she had on a robe that hung to just above her knees.

Kanryuu was standing near his bed. "Beautiful," he smiled wickedly. She closed the door behind her. "Come," he commanded her.

She slowly walked towards him. She sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him and pleaded, "Kanryuu I don't know if I'm really ready... I mean I am very young..."

"Bullshit, there are girls half your age who have done this already!" he said, coming towards her. In her head she calculated half her age. _That's only 9... I doubt they'd subject that young a girl to this until they at least hit puberty..._ she thought to herself. She saw Kanryuu coming towards her and she backed up a little bit. Kanryuu sighed heavily. "Kaoru, he's not coming back! So forget him! You have me! And I'm more of a man then he is!"

She bite her lip and back up to the bed post. She could hear the thunder outside roaring. It was pouring rain that night, even though it hardly ever rained.

He came towards her, his hand outstretched. She shook her head no. He nodded yes as he came closer to her robe's collar. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. He pulled down her robe slowly. She could feel it slipping off her shoulder and she knew her breast was partly showing. He pulled it down farther. She felt her face getting red and she swallowed hard.

"_BANG_"

A thunderous knock at the door made the two jump away form each other. Kaoru held her robe up. "Shouldn't we get that?"

Kanryuu brushed it off. "No..." His head headed for her chest again.

She slapped it away. "Kanryuu what if it's my family? What if something happened to my sister, or my bother, or even Sou? Isn't that the only reason someone would bother us at this time of night?"

"Fine!" he sulked. "But be quick about it!"

Kaoru hopped off the bed and slid into her slippers. She walked down the upstairs hall and down the front staircase into the front hall. She stood by the two hue double doors. She sighed to herself and opened the door a bit.

She realized that her robe was slipping off her shoulder and turned quickly to fix it. She heard whoever it was step inside and she said, while tying the knot in her robe, "Can I help you?"

She checked herself once more, and gazed at the floor. As she turned, the visitor slightly laughed. "I sure hope so."

_That voice! _her mind screamed.

She stared at his feet as she turned towards him. Slowly her eyes followed him up. He had on brown boots and brown pants. Her eyes kept going up and she saw his shirt was white, tucked in at the waist, and the top two buttons were unbuttoned. She caught a glimpse of his long scarlet hair that was tied back. And she looked into his eyes.

They were a soft amethyst color!

Kaoru closed her eyes tight, and then opened them again. He was still there.

"Oh my god..." she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her feet left the floor. "Kenshin!" she shrieked. He laughed and tightly held her. "I thought you-! You didn't-! I was so afraid you'd-! You left me all alone and I wasn't sure if you'd ever come back and just didn't know what to do and please don't be mad!" She released him and pulled back. "Wait... You left without saying anything..."

Kenshin closed his eyes with a dreading look on his face. Her hand met his cheek with a loud smack. "Don't you dare do that again!" she yelled at him. "Oh but you're back..." she said, kissing his lips. "I can't believe you left! You just left me all alone!" She kissed him again. "I'm so mad at you! You have no idea of the hell I went through!" Her hand got tangled in his hair and she caught his lips again. "You're so dead...!"

They both jumped suddenly at the sound of a loud gunshot. Kenshin covered Kaoru's head and bent down instantly. Kaoru looked up at the doors. There was a large bullet hole in the closed door.

"Yes, he is dead," she heard Kanryuu say. She felt Kenshin let up on his grip and she got up and stood behind him. Kanryuu was standing at the top of the staircase with his shot gun pointed at Kenshin's head. Kenshin took out both of his revolvers and aimed them at Kanryuu.

They stared each other down for a long while, unsure of what to do. Kanryuu suddenly barked, "Kaoru get over here now!"

Kaoru took a sharp breath in. Kenshin whispered to her without taking his eyes off Kanryuu, "Kaoru, don't go..."

Kaoru closed her eyes. She was unsure if what she was about to do was sane or not, but she thought it didn't matter anymore.

She started walking towards Kanryuu. Kenshin's expression was that of disbelief. She stepped in front of Kenshin and stopped. She outstretched her arms and stared up at Kanryuu. "You'll have to kill me before you touch him!" She closed her eyes tightly. _This isn't going to work! This isn't going to work! _her mind shouted. _What _are_ you doing?! _

"Kaoru!" both Kenshin and Kanryuu shouted at the same time.

Kanryuu became angry. "Kaoru get away from him this instant! You're my wife! You should be here!"

Kenshin coughed. "What?! _Wife_?!"

"I will not allow you to hurt him," she shouted, not opening her eyes still.

"Fine." Kanryuu shook his head. "You leave me no choice."

Kanryuu sighed.

As he inhaled, his aim turned to Kaoru. Kenshin picked up on what was going on and knocked Kaoru out of the way. Kanryuu pulled the trigger and the shot meant for Kaoru hit Kenshin's right shoulder. Kanryuu exhaled. Kenshin aimed as the force of Kanryuu's bullet pushed him down and a bullet emitted from the gun in his left hand. He tossed away that gun as he fell to one knee and used his left arm to aim his right hand and shot Kanryuu again.

Kanryuu fell to his back, his gun falling out of his hands and sliding across the floor. There were two bullet holes in his stomach. Kenshin panted heavily from his place on the floor as his wound bled. Kaoru sat on the floor near him, her legs folded under her. Her hand reached out to him and he shifted, starting to pick himself up.

"Kenshin..." she whispered.

"Stay," was all he said to her. His tone was harsh, serious. He rose and started to climb the steps, a gun still firmly grasped in his right hand and his left hand clasping his wounded shoulder.

He reached Kanryuu and stood over him, aiming the gun at his head. Kanryuu looked at him, wincing from pain. He smiled mightily, even though he was on his back.

"What," he asked, "will you do now? You've attack a law-abiding citizen, unprovoked."

"Oh, I'm provoked," Kenshin near growled. "But that's not why I came here."

"If it's for her, you know this whole thing is-."

"It's for this," Kenshin said, taking a piece of paper out from his jacket. He held in up in front of Kanryuu. He craned his neck and read it.

"_MYSTERIOUS DEALER HAS GOVERNMENT BAFFLED: A slippery crook falls through the cracks once again as government workers try to stop him from dealing more death." _

"So?" Kanryuu raised an eyebrow.

Kenshin put away the headline and shook his head with a slight knowing smile. "You don't get it. I've been on this case since the end of the Civil War. And I'm finally almost done."

"You can't possible believe that a humble man such as myself would be the drug dealer that's been around for 12 years!" Kanryuu laughed. "You're crazy."

"Am I?" Kenshin questioned. "Twelve years ago you were living in Virginia. You had acquired a large sum of money and claimed it was inheritance. After two years, your money grew and you decided to move out west."

"And you think I moved so that I could sell opium out here?" Kanryuu spat.

"Ah, you've slipped up. I never said anything about opium." Kanryuu stopped and stared at him. Kenshin grinned, "You're ass is mine now, buddy..."

"Fine... Seeing as how I'm in no position to get myself out of this one, I admit it. I'm the underground opium dealer," Kanryuu snorted.

Kenshin smiled, "After nearly five years... I finally got you..."

"At least, I won't go to jail without a memento..." Kanryuu snickered. Kenshin looked at him and readied his gun. "Your woman... she's quite the wild one at night..." Kanryuu laughed manically. Kenshin clenched his jaw, disgusted.

He swung the handle of the gun he was holding into Kanryuu jaw, knocking him out cold. Kenshin stood there for a moment, staring at the despicable man. He turned and started coming down the stairs.

His head started to get light. His breathing was shallow. He kept coming down the steps. He saw Kaoru in the distance and tried to reach her.

"Kaoru..." he barely whispered as he pitched forward. Kaoru had already gotten up and rushed to catch him. He fell into her lap and the double doors swung open. A hoard of police men swarmed in. She looked around; they were all shouting and giving out orders.

"Help!" she pleaded, with whoever would listen. "Please!" A tall, older looking cop with slicked back black hair and a wolfish face stopped by her. "Please, Kenshin didn't do anything! He was trying to help me! Please don't think that he's the culprit here because I'll-"

"Oh, stop nagging," the cop rolled his eyes, annoyed. "We know what's going on... I guess we know more then you. You're a selfish woman to think that Himura came all the way here just to help you. He had his own agenda, you silly girl."

Kaoru looked down at Kenshin; he was still out cold. She looked back up at the cop. "Well you must help him! He's been wounded!"

"Pht... That stupid moron allowed someone like this to injure him? How weak has he gotten?" The cop took out a cigarette and lit it. He turned to another cop, "Hey, Michael, help this lady out, will you? We're not paying you to stand around and look pretty."

The sop jumped to life and Kaoru had to smile at his slight clumsiness. He spoke to her, "Umm, ma'am, what happened to him?"

The older cop shook his head "He was shot in the shoulder. Isn't it obvious? Now, why don't you help the man before he dies of blood lose!?" he barked at the cop called "Michael"

Michael looked nervous now. "Uhhh... ma'am, you'll have to let us take care of him, now. I'm sure he'll be fine..."

"Now that's _real_ convincing..." the older cop mumbled, sarcastically

Kaoru smiled, and looked down at the unconscious man in her lap. He was so peaceful looking. "Kenshin..." she barely whispered to him, stroking his face.

A few police officers came around her and heaved Kenshin up. She watched him go, then stood, and fixed her robe. She turned to the older officer and smiled. "Am I allowed to go get a change of clothes? This is hardly an appropriate thing to wear in front of all these men."

"Please, do," the officer snorted.

Kaoru started to go, but stopped. "What's your name?" she asked the officer.

He smirked. "Saito Hajime, why?"

"No reason." She smiled.

"Women..." he grumbled, under his breath.

Kaoru shook her head, deciding that that was just his nature and hurried upstairs. When at the top steps, she saw that Kanryuu was now regaining consciousness, and calling out.

"Kaoru!" he shouted, upon seeing her. "Kaoru, tell them I'm innocent! You're my wife, you must vouch for me!"

The officers around Kanryuu stopped and starred at her. She looked and Kanryuu, then the front doors. She smiled at the officers. "My 'husband' is a despicable man. I'm sure whatever Kenshin Himura has accused him of is entirely accurate." Kanryuu's jaw dropped and she winked. "Take him away, boys."

The officers all started laughing "What'd you do? Not buy her nice enough clothes or something?"

"Maybe he didn't treat her good!" Another officer laughed.

Kaoru walked away, with a smiled on her face. She snuck into her room and locked the doors. She shifted through her closet and found a more appropriate attire.

She then hurried downstairs to see Kenshin.

----------------

Kenshin clenched his jaw. "Ouch!" he shouted at the surgeon.

"Calm down, Mr. Himura, it's only iodine." The surgeon laughed.

Kaoru came and sat down next to Kenshin. Kenshin smiled at her, and then winced from his wound being treated. "He's merciless..." Kenshin muttered.

"I heard that," the man smiled.

Kaoru giggled. Kenshin looked at her and sighed. "Bet you're confused." She shook her head vigorously and he laughed. "Well, I should start from the beginning, and it all started with the war. The government complimented my skills by offering me a job to hunt down this 'Dealer of Death', as his name had become in the underground. So, I accepted."

"And how did Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and Misao get mixed up in all of this?" Kaoru questioned.

"Well," Kenshin laughed, "Sano's an old war buddy. I saved his hide countless times. Megumi was a southern doctor that used to always say that, "medicine has no sides," and treat us after battles. Yahiko we met, when he came through Megumi's door, completely battle worn and passed out."

"And Misao?"

"Well, I met her in New York, right before I started this job." Kenshin smiled and scratched at the bandages the doctor had just put on. "They decided to come along. While hunting around for questions... we often got ourselves in trouble. Especially Sano... And we had quiet a few fights with various names in the underground... I guess that's how we got our reputations... Although the thieves part I never understood... Anyway, I've been chasing this opium dealer for nearly five years. It was only till recently that I realized what was going on in this town..."

Kaoru gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, I didn't think you'd know." He smiled again and rolled his head around to stretch it out. "Kanryuu had most the town paid off. He was trying to control this town, by telling the main business owners the wrong doses. They'd end up dead, and he'd buy their property from their families when they went into bankruptcy. It was a pretty nice deal. He actually pulled it off in one other town, nearby."

Kaoru stared at him, shocked.

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah I know. When I found out, I was so happy; it meant I'd keep my job." When Kaoru gave him a confused look, he elaborated. "You see, earlier, I had gotten a letter from the government saying that if I didn't find the culprit with sufficient evidence by the end of the month, I'd be relieved of my duties. I sent a message back that I had the man and the evidence, so they met me halfway and we devised a plan to raid. Did you meet that scary looking older cop? He's nasty and sarcastic?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, him."

"Yeah," Kenshin laughed, "well, he was a southern officer once upon a time. He's not that bad of a man, just a little sadistic."

Kaoru smiled and stared at Kenshin's wound. "Does it hurt?" she asked, motioning to it.

"Nah, it's nothing." He slipped his arm into his sleeve so it wouldn't be noticeable. They both stopped talking and starred at the pouring rain beyond the porch.

"I don't get one thing." Kaoru asked, suddenly. Kenshin looked up. "Why didn't you come for me sooner?" she groaned. "You have no idea what it's like to be "Mrs. Takeda!"

"You're right." Kenshin smiled. "I wouldn't... Thankfully."

"Not funny!" she pleaded. "It was awful! He is so boring! He has nothing interesting to say, and he expects me to listen!"

Kenshin shook his head. A thought came across his mind and his mood darkened. "Kaoru?" he asked, quietly.

"Hmm?" Kaoru leaned over and was curious at his sudden change of mood.

"Did Kanryuu ever... Did you and Kanryuu... ever... uhh..." He stuttered and was at a lose for words.

"Did I ever sleep with Kanryuu?" Kaoru asked, smiling a little bit. He nodded and gave her a hopeful look. "No. You weren't as late as you thought." She smiled again, and he sighed deeply.

"I didn't think so..." he muttered.

"I don't think I'd be able to face you ever again if that happened." She looked down at the floor.

He shook his head. "Something like that would never make me love you less. There's hardly anything that would."

"What if I..." She contemplated what she'd say. "What if I said I didn't love you?"

"Then I'd follow you till the day I died, to make sure you were always safe." He smiled and stared into her blue eyes.

"What if I was unfaithful to you?" She bit her lower lip.

"Then I'd take my anger out on the other man and do everything I could to try and prove to you that I am the best man you'll ever have." He laughed and brushed some air out of her face.

"Is that so?" she said, smiling. She pulled back and crossed her arms. "I could have someone better then a cowboy, if I pleased!" Her smile was growing wider as she tried to fake being arrogant.

He took her arm and pull her towards him. "Ah, but you'll never please doing something like that." He leaned towards her to kiss her. Some officers around them started hooting and egging him on. He looked at them, angered, and they backed off.

Kaoru laughed and pulled him up. She led him through the rain and under a tree in a more secluded area of the estate. She gazed up, smiling, as rain felling through the openings in the tree and onto her face. He smiled and watched her. She stared back at him and beamed.

"Kaoru?" he suddenly said, moving towards her.

"Yeah?" she giggled, as the rain tickled her face.

"I love you, and I always will." He leaned towards her and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stayed in the blissful moment for longer then it actually was.

When he pulled away, she smiled. "I love you too. From the first moment I saw you, I fell for you."

She hugged his neck tighter and leaned her head on him. He held her and sighed. "Never leave me again," she whispered.

"Absolutely not."

She pulled away to look at him and softly smiled. "And if you ever!"

"I know." He grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. He spun once and abruptly stopped. He pulled back and grabbed his shoulder, while wincing in pain. Kaoru laughed and sat down on the ground with him. She tugged his shirt off his shoulder and looked at it. His wound was bleeding a bit. He shook his head. "Well, I won't be doing that again soon." She laughed and kissed his cheek. He smiled cunningly and said, "But I will be doing this." He caught her lips with his.

"You _are_ sneaky," she said, pulling back a little.

He smiled. "I do what I must." She pulled him towards her again and kissed him. He pulled away for a brief second and spoke, "Kaoru?"

"Yes?" she said, pausing.

"Marry me?"

Kaoru stared at him for a second. She searched his eyes and, after finding no hint of deceitfulness, she gave him a watery smile. She crushed her lips against his and hugged his neck tightly. "Of course," she said, pulling back. "You've given me everything; my freedom, my reason to live... You've given me so much, how could I say no?" Tears began to stream her face.

"I don't know, maybe you still held some attachment to Kanryuu..." He grinned.

"Kenshin!" she said, slapping arm. "Don't ever say that!"

"So, I guess he never gave you anything like this..." He held out a box for her. She took it, and leaned back a little. She looked up at him again, and he shook his head for her to open the box. She slowly lifted the top off.

Embedded in the cushion, was a beautiful sliver ring, with a sapphire blue gem in the middle. "Oh my God..." she whispered, her voice becoming horse.

He took the box and took the ring out. He slipped it on her finger and she just stared at him. He smiled, "I'll take your speechlessness to be a good thing?"

She stared at the striking ring and then back at him. She hugged him tightly and squealed, "It's so beautiful! You didn't have to!"

"Of course I did, and I only tried to match your beauty when I was looking for it." He grinned. "But I also think that's impossible so I did the best I could."

"It's lovely." She sighed. She looked him in the eye. "You've given me too much... I don't deserve all this."

"Kaoru, you deserve the world."

She blushed and looked back down at her ring. "And what would you have done, had I said no?" she teased. "Would you have tried to swoon me?"

He sighed and kissed her lips. When he pulled back he stared at her. "No, I would have just died. There is no way I can ever spend the rest of my life without you."

They kissed again and the rain started to lighten up.

_Now, Kaoru, you can finally be happy..._

----------------------

_Dreamed I saw a Desert Rose... Dressed torn in ribbons and in bows... Like a siren she calls to me..._

_U2; In God's Country_

-----------------------

A/N:

Hey! This is the last chapter! There will be a MUCH shorter epilogue, but other then that this story is done! I'm slightly relieved, but I'll be more so after the epilogue...

So, how'd you like it? I bet some of you thought I'd leave Kaoru with Kanryuu... that is if you talked to me long enough for me to trick you... I got like 5 people going! Haha!

Well, I don't have much to say!

Thank you to everyone who supported, reviewed and read this story! Love you all!

Till the Epilogue!

Ciao


	12. In God's Country: Epilouge

Gunshot Roses

Chapter 12:

Epilogue

---------------------

Kaoru stepped out of her home, just as the sun began to rise. She watched the light from the sun cover her huge, green backyard and illuminate the dew on the grass. She sat down in a chair on her porch and sighed, happily.

_I'm finally home, she thought._

-------------------

Seven years had passed since Kaoru's awful days in Arizona. She was now living in her hometown, in Virginia, happily married. He oldest son, Kenji, was just turning six. He had crimson locks, like his father, blue-grey eyes and the most active imagination. Kenji's sister, Kohana, was 4 and adored her older brother. She had long brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

Kaoru walked into Kohana's room and gently woke her. She ignored her mother for a few moments before waking.

"Honey, Uncle Sano is taking you into town today. Don't you want to get ready?" Kaoru smiled sweetly at her little girl.

Kohana perked up immediately and ran to her closet. "Is Kenji up yet?" she asked her mother.

"No."

Kohana smiled mischievously and ran into her brothers room. Kaoru shook her head and followed her. When Kaoru entered the room, Kohana was jumping on a non-responsive Kenji.

Kaoru pulled Kohana off Kenji. "Go get dressed, honey," she told her. She then turned to Kenji and shook him. "Kenji, you really have to get up today! Uncle Sano is taking you into town!"

"Yeah…… Bph I dphn't wbhnnbh gph," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Kenji! Come on! Up!" Kaoru grabbed him and tried to pull him off the bed. "Sweetheart! They're going to leave with out you!"

"Fine…" he said, not opening his eyes.

"Ok," Kaoru dropped him on the bed, "I give up. If you want to come, be downstairs and dressed in twenty minutes."

"Urphh…." Kenji answered, turning over.

------------------------

When Kaoru came downstairs, she found Kenshin cooking. She walked up behind him and hugged his waist.

"I'm supposed to be doing that," she told him.

"If you did this, the kitchen would set fire… again." he laughed. He kissed her cheek and brought the plates to the table. "Are the kids up yet?"

"Kohana is, but Kenji is still sleeping, as usual." She set the table and poured juice in the cups. "Sanosuke is coming today to take them to town."

"Really?" Kenshin responded. "I'll go with them. There's something at the store I have to finish."

Kaoru sat down in a chair and watched Kenshin place food on each plate. "Isn't Aoshi there today?" she asked.

"No, he took the day off the be with Misao." He put the frying pan he was using in the sink and washed is off.

"I wonder what that means…." Kaoru said thoughtfully. "Maybe she's pregnant."

"Wouldn't surprise me," he answered. "They've been married for 5 years. And now would be a good time for him. Our hardware shop is doing well, and I'm sure he's saved up."

"Wish we had done that…" Kaoru mumbled. "Well, we're living comfortably and that's all I can ask for." She played with a fork that was on the table. Kenshin sat down next to her. "Speaking of marriage, what's going on with Sano and Megumi?"

"Nothing, for the time being." Kenshin took his wife's hand and kissed it. "You would think that after 3 years of engagement, they would have gotten hitched by now. I think he's still getting in bar fights and every time he does, it pushes the wedding date back. He's gotta learn to quit being so wild."

"I know they love each other, but Megumi is just trying to wait until he grows up and realizes how important a family is." Kaoru sighed. "I just wish they'd get married before Megumi has her baby. All the town can talk about is how he knocked her up and now won't marry her."

"How many months is she?" Kenshin asked.

"Four… and she says she's in no hurry to marry a man that still thinks his a bachelor." Kaoru laughed. "You should talk to him."

"Like I haven't tried that?" Kenshin shook his head as Kohana came into the room.

"Mommy, Kenji won't get up!" she whined.

"It's ok, honey. Eat your breakfast and I'll wake him," Kenshin said as he got up to wake up his son.

As he went to the stairs, he saw Kenji coming down, dressed messily. "I'm up," he said to Kenshin as he went to the breakfast table.

Kenshin stopped him and said, "Tuck in your shirt and fix your hair before going to the table. It's impolite, we've talked about this."

"Ok…" Kenshin tucked in his shirt and fixed his hair into a ponytail, like his father. "Is that good?"

"Yes," Kenshin smiled and let him go to the table. Just as he went to the table, a knock came at the door. Kenshin opened it to find Sano standing there with a odd grin at his face.

"You think I could get some breakfast before we leave? Megumi kicked me out." Sano asked, pathetically.

Kaoru called from the other room, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" he answered, putting his hands up. "No fights, no stealing, no being drunk… nothing!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and started to set another place at the table. Sanosuke came and sat at the table. Kaoru sighed, "So what happened?"

"I asked her when she wanted to get married…" he answered, while stuffing her face with a roll. "I've been good for 3 months, and she said that if I did that, she'd consider getting married in the next 6 months. So, I asked her and she thought I was being sarcastic, so she threw me out."

"Oh, Sano, I'm proud of you!" Kaoru said, clapping her hands together. "Megumi has to let me help her with the wedding!"

Sano starred at his plate, "I don't think so…" Kaoru gave him a confused look and he continued. "I think she's scared, and doesn't want to get married. She's not the marrying type."

Kaoru just laughed and served Sano some breakfast.

--------------------

Later, after Sano left with Kohana, Kenji and Kenshin, Misao came by to visit Kaoru. Misao was sitting in the kitchen and Kaoru was pouring her tea when she suddenly spoke.

"I'm pregnant," Misao said, nonchalantly. She put a hand on the bump of her belly. "I bet you knew, though."

Kaoru smiled softly, "Yes, I figured it out. I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Misao. "How's Aoshi dealing?"

"Fine… He's overjoyed and overprotective. I guess that's expected, though." Misao laughed and drank her tea. She made a disgusted face and put the tea down.

Kaoru smiled happily and sipped her tea. Her face screwed up, as well, and she put the tea down.

"Let me just clear away this… 'tea'" she laughed.

-------------------

Kaoru sat on the porch again that night, after her children had gone to bed. She sipped a cup of tea that Kenshin had made and curled up in a chair. She looked at the stars and planets overhead and watched the clouds make the moon disappear and reappear.

Kenshin came outside with a cup of tea for himself. He sat next to Kaoru and kissed her cheek.

"Are you happy, love?" he asked.

"How could I not be?" she smiled sweetly when she answered. She looked back up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "I have two beautiful children, a wonderful home in the place where I grew up, friends who love and care for us and, of course, a handsome husband."

"That's all I am? Just a handsome husband? I feel like a trophy husband…" he frowned sarcastically.

"Get used to it, love," she laughed, while sipping her tea.

Kenshin sighed and looked at the universe above their heads. "I'm glad that after all these years, we still have our humor."

"All these years?" Kaoru laughed. "We've only been married for 7 years! That's nothing."

"Really? It feels like we've been married forever," he joked. Kaoru laughed and stood. She sat on Kenshin's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. "Then again, forever's never long enough."

Kaoru laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're sweet. I like you."

"Well, I like you too," he answered. "We should get married."

"I don't think I like you that much," she said as she began to laugh hysterically.

"I can fix that," Kenshin told her. He kissed her lips but she pulled back after a minute.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and laughed, "You're so conceited. You always think one kiss can fix everything."

"Hasn't it always, though?" he grinned down at her. She laughed and shook her head.

"You've kept you're promise though."

"Which was that?"

"That you'd never leave me," she sighed.

Kenshin lifted her chin and kissed her once more. "That is one promise that will never be broken. From now to eternity. You'll never have to worry. I'll never leave you and I'll always protect you. Whether it's Kanryuu, some drunk in a bar or if you get caught for breaking the law. I'll be right there, punching out the guy or sitting next to you in the jail cell. You can be sure of that. I'll be there always."

"Always."

---------------------

Naked flame, She stands with a naked flame, I stand with the sons of Cain, Burned by the fire of love

_Burned by the fire of love_

-In God's Country, U2

---------------------

In every story or fairy tale, there is a happy ending. In every happy ending, what happens to the bad guy, or the villain, is told. Usually, they get a punishment that suit's the crime they committed. They are locked away, killed, poisoned, hung, left to die, turn to stone, turned into a disgusting creature, or exiled.

None of these punishments, however, were a suitable retribution for what Kanryuu Takeda had done.

----------------

"Wake up, bastards!" a cop called as he ran a stick down the bars of the dark, disgusting, filthy, cells that held America's slimiest criminals.

Kanryuu woke, and the smell of human feces greeted him. His large, tattooed, ugly cellmate smiled at him with a sick smile. Kanryuu looked up at the ceiling, as a guard passed by, and said, "God, why me!"

The guard began to laugh, "Because you're a sick son of a bitch, bastard, so stop bothering God. He can't help you where you are." The guard opened the gate and let Kanryuu's cellmate out, but when Kanryuu tried to leave, the guard stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"T-t-to breakf-f-fast," Kanryuu stuttered.

"Nope," the guard smiled, "I don't think so. You see, one of my best friends told me about you. He told me all that you did. Usually I know what people in this place have done, but I took your case personally, for my friend."

"And w-who is y-y-y-our fr-r-r-ried?"

"Soujirou Kamiya." The guard grinned wickedly and shoved Kanryuu back in the cell. "And we're just gonna see how long the human body can live without food or 'proper' water"

"W-w-what do y-y-ou mean pr-pr-proper wat-t-ter?" Kanryuu was afraid to ask.

"Well, there's always the lovely toilet across the room that's filled with so-called 'water'" The guard laughed again and walked away.

"Sh-sh-sh-shit."

-----------------

A week later, the temperature had dropped as the seasons changed. All the other inmates we're given cloth blankets, except for Kanryuu. The guard had made sure he had no blanket, or food. No other guards cared, because they knew the sick and twisted things Kanryuu had done.

Kanryuu had drank from the "bowl of water" across the room, much to his cellmates disgust. Now he lied on the bed, freezing, starving, and unclean.

A guard came to his cell and shouted, "Hey, skinny bastard, come with me!"

Kanryuu followed the guard, weakly, to a poorly lit room. A large man with a funny looking mustache was staring at him from behind a table. Kanryuu wasn't given a chair, but was expected to stand.

"So, you're the 'Dealer of Death'?" the man asked him.

"Not anymore," Kanryuu pleaded, "I'm nothing more then a shell of a man. Please, I'm starving and cold, please let me go…"

The man got up out of his chair and walked around the table. He smiled at Kanryuu and then punch him in the jaw. "You coward, shut up. Now we want to know all the details of everything you sold to everyone. Start from the beginning and don't stop till your done!"

---------------------

An hour and an half later, the guards shoved Kanryuu back into his cell, even more disgusted with him then ever. He had new welts on his back, from being whipped by one officer when he didn't talk, and other various wounds.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, only to be disturbed by his cellmate. Butch.

Butch gave him a sick smile, "Yur purty…" Butch grabbed his hair and dragged him to the other side of the room. "Why dunt you 'spend thur night wit me'?" Butch began to laugh sadistically.

Kanryuu became sick to his stomach and cried out in his head, _Kenshin Himura! I'll get you for ruining my life! You took my fortune, my house and my wife! You and you're family shal pay! As long as I'm alive, you should not sleep easy! I'll kill you, you SON OF A BITCH!_

**Fin**

-----------------------

Authors Notes: 

I'm back and that was what I had to show for it. Pretty crappy, huh? Sorry It took so long. Rough times round here.

But now that I'm back, I've realized that most of my old buddies are gone…. Chiki-dono is still hanging around, under a different name, but other then her…. It's a sad realization that I've had… I pretty much gotta start over with everything… work as hard as I used to, and never stop writing.

Life sucks when you don't write………. Or draw……… or watch anime…….. But I guess what I was doing was trying to figure out who I was, as cheesy as that sounds. But I had a hard time balancing out the things I like other the anime, like rock, punk, guitar, history, rock, hot topic, rock… you know, normal things. And I think I had a hard time with the fact that everyone only saw me as the "anime freak chick." I guess I wanted to be the "Punk chick" more the the "anime chick" so I dropped anime.

Now I've figured out the balance… And life is good.

Now that I've just droned on about my life (I guess I feel bad for leaving and dropping everything so suddenly) What did you think about the fiction! Good ending? Sweet romantic thing going on? Liked how I left room for a….

Duh

Duh

Dunn!

SEQUEL!

Haha, so tell me all your likes and dislikes about the fiction! And check out my new website when it becomes functional!

Ciao! And Rock On!


End file.
